


Modern End

by Deserett



Series: Karmacode: nightmares trilogy [3]
Category: Original Work, matteo fabbiani
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Army, Double Anal Penetration, Kink, M/M, Tattoos, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мы бессильны изменить прошлое, - поучительно говорил мне доктор Валлентайнер на пробном сеансе терапии, - его надо хоронить, медленно забывать и никогда не ворошить. Я помогу вам с первым и третьим пунктами. А со вторым справятся таблетки».</p><p>Таблетки не справились. Маленькие круглые сволочи с засечками посередке. Но, раз уж я выжил, меня занимает не прошлое, а кровожадные планы на этот вечер. Сразу после секса с...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. БАР | BARROOM

 

  
_Ты видишь множество финалов_  
_Концы путей, а не конец_  
_И смерть тебя в них не вписала_  
_Ты не актер, ты сам творец_  
_Кто из врагов тут настоящий?_  
_Кто из друзей лишь сладкий сон?_  
_Кто сыплет яд рукой дрожащей,_  
_А кто метнул в тебя ножом?_  
_Поддельный мир, где солнце – лампа_  
_А кровь – лишь алая вода_  
_Ты видишь на затылках штампы_  
_Боюсь, ты сильно опоздал_  
_Ты спросишь, где я спрятал карту,_  
_Ворота в мир, прочь из мечты_  
_Не слишком высока ли плата?_  
_Финал один. И выбрал – ты_

Я не хотел туда идти, Пейдж потянул меня насильно. Харви Пейдж – мой несносный коллега, недавно переведенный из отдела счетоводов к программистам. Он задрачивает в компьютерные игры и почему-то свято уверен, что я – тоже. Просил называть себя Дварфом. Но какой же он Дварф... да – низенький, но – щупленький и неказистый, щеголевато одетый фрукт с жиденькими волосами мышиного цвета. Клетчатый платок неизменно высовывается из кармана модной мотоциклетной курточки. Да, он мечтает купить мотоцикл и соблазнять им юных дев из маркетингового отдела. Но пока девушки только фыркают и жалостливо насмехаются над его отчаянными ухаживаниями.

\- Два виски! - кричит он бармену, находящемуся за другим концом стойки. Не утерпел, пока к нам сами подойдут. Вот обормот...

А я? Я скромный выпускник Стэнфордского университета. Говорят, я гений. Ну, мало ли что говорят. Я утомляюсь от разговоров о себе. Я вообще быстро утомляюсь. У меня малокровие, недоедание, нервная недостаточность, хроническая бессонница и начальная стадия анорексии. И пить мне вообще-то нельзя. Вот зачем мне этот толстостенный стаканчик с изжелта-янтарной жидкостью? Сейчас, когда я опрокину его в рот, меня обожжет и отравит. До головной боли. Ни приятного опьянения, ни увлекательной потери контроля. Короче, никакого удовольствия.

\- Ксавьер, ну что ты нем, как Иисус?

Иисус – это аквариумная рыбка, которую богохульный Харви принес (тогда еще безымянной) однажды на работу и запустил плавать в мою кружку с остывшим чаем. Скажете, шутник? Идиот. Рыбку я потом перекинул в корпоративный океанариум, расположенный на втором этаже за выставочными стендами. Никогда не разбирался в классификации рыб, но Иисус вроде бы был барбусом огненным. Оранжевый такой, с увесистым брюшком. А имя он получил на третий день после своего чудесного появления, когда Харви спросил у меня, как я распорядился рыбным трупиком. Я молча указал ему на фото, которое сделал на свой смартфон: барбус счастливо плавал по водным просторам в компании трех черепах и одного морского дьявола. Пейдж потерял челюсть минут на пять. А потом полдня ходил за мной хвостом и нудил, чтоб я все-таки выловил рыбку и изжарил. На чём? На своем системнике? Он недостаточно горячий для приготовления рыбного барбекю. И барбус остался в живых.

\- Ксавьер!

\- Я слушаю вас, мистер Пейдж, - я крутил свой стаканчик по столешнице, аккуратно подталкивая пальцами и прислушиваясь к стуку стекла о дерево.

\- Ты когда-нибудь стригся?

Я поднял одну бровь, но взгляда от стойки не оторвал.

\- Нет.

\- Со спины тебя можно принять за девушку. Тебя это не беспокоит?

\- Нет.

\- Тебя вообще что-нибудь беспокоит?

Я обнял стакан двумя ладонями. Огненная жидкость... вроде бы греет. А вроде и нет. А стекло холодит, как ненормальное. Странно, мы ведь заказывали виски безо льда.

\- Нет, я же на колесах.

\- Каких еще колесах?

Тупица. Никому я не обязан отчитываться в своих походах к психотерапевту. Тривиан Валлентайнер – милейший человек, который никогда, никому и ни за какие коврижки не раскроет тайну моих ночных кошмаров, назойливых шепотков в ночи, параноидальных страхов и черной тоски, надвигающейся, едва я плотно закрываю глаза и отхожу в перевернутые миры Морфея. Колеса – не единственный, но самый легкий и доступный выход. По рецепту и строгой дозировке, всё честно. Хоть и дорого.

\- Проехали. Зачем звал в бар?

\- Дварф вышел на охоту! - он оживился, обрадованный, что я в кои-то веки задал ему вопрос. - Дварф желает мяса! И крови! И упругой женской плоти! Ну... хотя бы понюхать издалека.

\- А я тут при чем?

\- Ты тоже хочешь женской плоти! Ну... - он стушевался под моим сумрачным взглядом. Да, ради такого я даже оторвал глаза от виски и внимательно посмотрел на него. - Ну... прости. Разве не хочешь?

Устал обзывать его. Несчастное создание. Не интересуют меня женские прелести. Не с этой точки зрения, по крайней мере. В свободное время мои невменяемые пальцы встречаются со специальной глиной для домашней лепки... и, бывает, создают что-то, напоминающее изогнутые силуэты с выдающимися грудями. Но это ведь не то. Не одно и то же. Я продолжаю сверлить его взглядом. И Харви окончательно уползает под стойку.

\- Я все осознал. Я виноват. Кси, просто, ну просто... - он вырвал платок из кармана и начал нервно мять в руках грязную клетчатую ткань. - Если я приду сюда один, у меня просто нет шансов. А на тебя заглядываются все. Тупо все. Если к тебе подойдет хоть одна девушка, всегда есть надежда, что она пришла в бар со страшненькой подружкой, которая... если получится... если звезды правильно встанут... достанется мне. Ну... - он уткнулся в платок, шумно высморкавшись. - Понимаешь?

Я понимал. Но жалости не ощущал. Ни раньше, ни сейчас. Вернулся в стакан. Люблю виски за то, что оно не разговаривает. А после моего сурового выпада, надеюсь, Харви заткнется хотя бы минут на десять. Или свалит кадрить девушку на небольшой танцпол. Танцевать он, правда, не умеет, но я удачно сижу спиной и не стану свидетелем очередного его позорного провала.

Красивый черноглазый бармен с красной челкой вторично вернулся с другого конца стойки и внимательно поглядел на мой пустой стакан. Я еле заметно кивнул и подпер голову руками. Лениво прочитал имя на бейдже – Маттео. Он коротко встряхнул бутылку и налил мне еще пятьдесят миллилитров янтарного яда. Чарующе улыбнулся и отошел. Как хорошо, когда есть такие люди, как он. Пожалуй, только ради этого профессионального молчаливого сервиса я вернусь сюда еще раз.

Моего локтя, лежащего на стойке, кто-то коснулся. Я задержал дыхание, чтоб не заорать. Ненавижу, когда ко мне прикасаются. Особенно без разрешения. Сейчас... развернусь и изрыгну на голову незадачливой искательнице приключений учтивые проклятья. Сейчас... только наберу воздуха побольше.

Я крутанулся на круглом стуле и уперся взглядом в голый, развратно блестевший торс. Что за...

\- Черт! - вырвалось у меня хрипло. Голос мгновенно сел, едва я понял, кто передо мной. Но как... как он догадался? Кто подсказал? Я же никому... ни сном, ни духом...

Парень не обронил ни звука. Стоял, выжидающе глядя на мою макушку заученно смиренным взглядом. А что должен был делать я? На протяжении десяти секунд (секундомер встроен в мой мозг, так что я знаю точно) я изучал его облик. Винтажные серые джинсы, усыпанные стразами, потертые и очень-очень узкие. Из одного кармана выглядывают смятые банкноты, из другого – пачка белых визиток. На запястьях тонкие браслеты-цепочки, в ушах – многочисленные проколы с кое-где вставленными колечками, но кое-где – нет, а на ногах – ничего. Кроме ободранного черного лака на ногтях. И маленькие пальцы непроизвольно поджимаются от холода...

Я слабо взмахнул рукой и, пожалуй, сам бы не понял свой жест, если б увидел со стороны. Но он – понял. Видимо, ему было не привыкать к таким реакциям. Он сел справа, на стул, который до него занимал Харви.

Маттео мгновенно подлетел к нам. Развернул перед моим непрошеным другом алкогольную карту. Парнишка ткнул в какую-то строчку. Я прочитал краем глаза. Коктейль «Хиросима». Да без проблем. Интересно, много ли ему понадобится коктейлей, прежде чем он перейдет к делу? Несмотря на заученность движений, он нервничал. Мог ли я быть для него первым клиентом? Первым за ночь? Первым в жизни? Первым мужчиной... вообще?

\- Как мне тебя называть? - я следил сузившимися глазами за тем, как ловко и осторожно Маттео наливает разноцветные ингредиенты в узкий бокал.

\- Йон.

Вранье. Но им и не положено называть настоящие имена.

\- Впервые здесь?

\- Нет...

Еще одно вранье. У него вспотели ладони.

\- Почему подошел?

\- Мне показалось...

\- Что?

Он судорожно вздохнул. Я резко повернулся, желая поймать его на горячем. В глубоких глазах плескалось отчаяние. И мольба. _«Отпусти...»_

\- Иди.

\- Сэр?..

\- Уходи сейчас же. Домой.

Он вскочил со стула, но мялся, не решаясь исчезать так просто. В голову мне стрельнула жуткая боль, едва я снова взглянул на его босые ступни. Блядские узкие джинсы. И голый мальчишеский торс, такой красивый и такой...

Это ужасно.

Он неуклюже подцепил одну визитку и засунул под мой стакан.

 

_Шлюха_

_Трахаюсь с незнакомцами за деньги_

_Любовь не предлагать_

 

И ниже телефон.

Но до того как я пробежался по ряду цифр и запутался в них, меня обжег его шепот. Слова, покатившиеся в самое ухо:

\- Вы никогда не задумывались над тем, что больница – от слова «боль»?

И всё. Он ушел, оставив меня в растерянности допивать виски. К своему бокалу он так и не притронулся.

Больница? Я никогда в жизни не был заинтригован так, как сейчас.

Обменялся многозначительными взглядами с барменом. Маттео снова ласкал меня своей улыбкой. До чего же он хорош собой. Если бы не правило трёх «Б» (бар, бордель, больница – да, и тут эта проклятая больница всплыла), я бы с ним познакомился.

Харви вернулся.

\- Чей коктейль? Ты кого-то угощал? Я опять все самое интересное пропустил?

Я не удостоил его ответом. Маттео как раз выписал мне счет, я расплатился, оставив пять долларов чаевых, и ушел. Визитку прихватить не забыл.

* * *

„Deep blue lettering...” – он тихо подпевал пронзительно тоскливому голосу в наушниках и брел домой. Он не пьян, но уровень алкоголя в крови не позволит сесть за руль. Машину он пригонит к офису завтра, в обед. Нужно зайти в аптеку, взять стандартный набор: капсулы Fe-Mg от его анемии, пару витаминов, влаговпитывающие салфетки, пачку снотворного и...

Его парнишка здесь. Подпирает стенку жилого дома напротив аптечного входа. Развратный торс закрыт каким-то свитером, растянутым почти до колен, на ногах - стоптанные кеды. И все это в середине ноября, на пронизывающем ветру. Асфальт покрыт инеем, а холодная луна сияет ровно и безразлично, освещая его юное точеное лицо. Длинные ресницы... они тоже медленно покрываются инеем.

* * *

Я схватился за сердце, но не нашел его. Бросил дурацкие поиски и прямо шагнул к парню.

\- Вы, - он отшатнулся в страхе. Похоже, мои глаза сейчас мечут молнии.

Я схватил его замерзшую руку, выругался сквозь зубы и потащил за собой в аптеку.

\- Лубрикант и пачку презервативов, пожалуйста, - отрывисто бросил я, забыв свой дежурный список. К черту, к черту все. До дома полчаса пешком, я собирался медленно прогуляться, глядя в светящееся небо, но оставим эти волнующие бредни до следующего полнолуния.

Такси не заставило долго ждать, перекуривая на обочине. Йон от сигареты отказался. Тем лучше.

Удобно рассевшись в кабине, я без предисловий притянул его к себе, забрался под свитер (как я и предполагал, под ним ничего не было) и жадно обхватил за гладкий тонкий торс. Парнишка порывисто задышал и попытался отвернуться. Я усмехнулся и, не обращая никакого внимания на водителя, приник к его шее. Кожа нежная и податливая, легко краснеющая. Совсем еще ребенок. Я провел языком по его сладко бьющейся яремной вене вверх, к уху... потом к щеке, поцеловал маленький нос с нервно раздувающимися ноздрями... Наконец, губы. Пухлые, детские, нижняя чуть раздвоена. Он напрягся весь в моих руках, на мою ладонь, крепко держащую его за затылок, потекло что-то горячее. Слёзы? О Господи.

Я отстранился, не веря своим глазам. Мне что, действительно попался девственник?

На визитке не значилась цена, за которую он готов был продать свою девственность.


	2. ГЛАЗА | EYES

Едва мы зашли в мою квартиру, Йон быстро разулся и с ногами влез на красное кресло в прихожей. Обнял колени руками, сжавшись в комок. Включив верхний свет, я понял, что он уже пару дней не умывался: слёзы проложили на его лице чистые белые дорожки.

Мышечный узел в моей груди больно заныл опять. Он сидит, уткнув голову вниз, в свои тощие, обтянутые блядскими джинсами коленки. И мелко дрожит. От страха? От холода? И того, и другого?

Я снял пальто и пиджак. Закатал рукава рубашки. Вдохнул и выдохнул.

\- Как тебя зовут на самом деле?

\- Йон.

Понятно. Не скажет. Ну ладно. Я довольно легко подхватил комок, в который он был сжат, на руки и понес в ванную. Не надо так возмущенно упираться мне в живот локтями, малыш, не буду я тебя раздевать! Поставлю на крышку биде, включу воду и запру. Сам разденешься и приведешь себя в порядок. Стопку своей чистой одежды оставлю на тумбочке у двери, выберешь сам, во что облачиться после омовения. И ключ найдешь, чтоб отпереться, только если зубки почистишь.

Пока он, огорошенный, самостоятельно шумел в ванной, я зашел на кухню, порылся в холодильнике, откупорил бутылку вина и минералку. Принес в спальню первое, а выпил второе. Разворошил постель, бросив на подушку свои последние аптечные приобретения. Задумался.

Я не хочу его трахать. Если он именно такой девственный, каким показался мне. Но в паху у меня бродят грязноватые токи, а в голове – грязноватые мысли. Легкое покалывание и приятный зуд переходят во что-то более серьезное, тяжелое и ноющее, едва в своей памяти я снова прикасаюсь к его взволнованно дышащему телу, вкусному, невинному... с терпким запахом страха и еще чего-то. Чего-то такого, что я хочу слизывать с его кожи, пока она не застонет и не закричит... его губами.

Я вовсе не сексуально озабоченный псих. Интимных свиданий у меня не было месяц или около того – и я в них как-то особо не нуждался. Но конкретно этот мальчик разбередил во мне гнойную рану, которая, как я надеялся, давно исцелилась и пропала с поверхности моего остывшего сердца.

* * *

Я был зеленым студентом, едва переступившим черту совершеннолетия. По состоянию жалкого здоровья на срочную службу в армию принят, естественно, не был. Вместо этого меня обязали два месяца летних каникул после первого курса пройти занятия по стрельбе и сдать экзамен. Я подписал бумагу об обязательной явке. В случае неповиновения меня ждали бы довольно серьезные санкции, вплоть до исключения из альма-матер.

Но лучше бы меня выгнали из Стэнфорда. Я подписался на пытку, рядом с которой адские муки кажутся мне детским недержанием мочи.

Я приехал в военную часть на специально высланном бронетранспортере. Чем было вызвано такое внимание, мне до сих пор не известно. С рюкзаком личных вещей меня выкинули на залитый солнцем плац, пальцем ткнули в нужную казарму и назвали номер внутреннего армейского приказа, который я должен был отчеканить своему преподавателю, чтоб он меня принял. Я буду помнить этот проклятый номер до гробовой доски. D-6684-361. Шел по плацу, повторяя его про себя, как заведенный. Дошел до казармы, распахнул дверь. И распрощался с прежней тихой пресноватой жизнью. Но правильнее сказать – распрощался с жизнью вообще.

Он. Сидел с ногами на комоде для личных вещей кого-то из бойцов. Читал книгу (или делал вид), покуривал сигарету, стряхивая пепел на бетонный пол. Его поза выражала властную расслабленность и даже негу. Черная форма, никак не характерная для американской армии, тесно обхватывала его со всех сторон, подчеркивая удивительную, безукоризненно скроенную фигуру. Тяжелые сапоги с множеством ремней и пряжек вызвали у меня сначала ступор, потом – робкий детский восторг. Он был ужасно не похож на всё, что я уже видел, а также ожидал увидеть. Но мой приоткрытый рот захлопнулся сразу же, как он изволил заметить меня и поднялся, откладывая книгу и спрыгивая с комода. Бросил дымящийся окурок мне под ноги и приказал убрать – голосом, от которого, мне почудилось, на моей коже выступает холодный иней. А его глаза...

Я выронил свой злополучный рюкзак, не в состоянии ни сказать что-то, ни с места сдвинуться. Он сделал шаг вперед и повторил приказ. Я задрожал. Я не на шутку испугался.

Но в этот момент в казарму зашел полковник Гэвин Абрахамс. Я не отдал ему честь, потому что не увидел его: я стоял спиной, не мог повернуться и готов был наделать в штаны... А вот почему мой страшный незнакомец в черном этого не сделал, один Бог знает. Полковник почему-то на нас не обиделся, хотя нарушение по регламенту было злостное! Но он и бровью не повел. Жизнерадостно сообщил, что в казарму прибывают остальные «птенчики», что все они будут под командованием новоявленного дьявола во плоти в течение июля и августа, что я первый впорхнувший, что он меня сердечно поздравляет, что...

Я дальше не слушал, не мог. Пробормотал непослушными губами скороговорку о своем малокровии и присел на какую-то кровать. Подпер голову рукой, боролся с обмороком. Но через пять минут снова вздрагивал и слушал. Когда полковник называл мне имя. И потом вздрагивал всякий раз, когда слышал снова... не важно, из чьих уст. Мне поднесли стакан воды, но я давился ею, не спуская глаз с того, кто должен был стать моим кошмаром на долгих два месяца.

Его звали Данаис Хет Ван Дер Ваальт. Распускались слухи, что он чистокровный голландец, приехавший в США по особому приглашению министерства обороны. Я поначалу ничего не знал, никуда не лез и никому не верил. Как и сейчас не верю. Я повидал на университетских сборах достаточно выходцев из Европы, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, что они внешне довольно обычные, такие, как все, может, чаще близорукие и носящие очки. Иногда отталкивающие... а порой вызывающие и брезгливость. Французы и фламандцы из них были самыми уродливыми. А он – повторяю, он был настоящим дьяволом во плоти. Дьяволом тленной красоты и нетленного ужаса. 

«Сержант Хет» велел он звать себя на первом занятии, велел своим обычным, ледяным и презрительным голосом. Снисходительная насмешка светилась в его глазах все восемь недель, в которые я был предан ему вместе с одиннадцатью другими счастливчиками.

В первый же вечер он построил нас, дрожащих от холода, нагих и жалких, в душевой казармы и устроил «смотр». Бил, обзывал, унижал словами? О нет. Он для этого слишком умен, высокомерен и равнодушен к простым смертным. Он действительно только _смотрел_. Как он это делает, какой чудовищный бес его этому научил?!

Он шел вдоль шеренги из понуро стоящих парней, толстых, худых, длинных и коротышек, скользя по оробевшим лицам и дрябловатым телам взглядом выжигающих глаз, цвет которых в моей памяти застрял где-то за гранью видимого и возможного, в ультрафиолетовой радиоактивности солнца. Он изучал нас брезгливо, но спокойно, как ученый, копающийся в гниющих полупрозрачных внутренностях какого-нибудь земноводного в поисках железы, выделяющей антитела, необходимые для лечения чумы. В складках его жесткого рта пряталось что-то поострее улыбки – в бесконечном терпении найти именно то, что ему нужно... для каких-то кошмарных противоестественных опытов. Он ступал плавно, и страшный взгляд скользил плавно, не останавливаясь ни на ком дольше двух секунд. И после этих секунд новобранцы выбывали из строя, кто как: садясь и падая, судорожно хватая воздух ртом и руками... будто сержант Хет хватал их за горло. Я, как низкорослый аноректик, стоял предпоследним. И, видя безумную, не вписывающуюся ни в какие рамки логики, реакцию своих собратьев по несчастью, читал про себя молитву и готовился к худшему.

И вот он поравнялся со мной. Большие глаза, в которых, казалось, сверкали серные озера геенны огненной, внезапно прищурились. Я пошатнулся, осознав, насколько осязаем этот взгляд, которым он меня будто толкает. Не душит, но, Господи-и-и-и... что происходит-то?! Желудок завязывается в узел, из него поднимается желчь, к горлу, отвратительный, кислый и жгучий привкус.

Я падал. Как и все. Должен был шлепнуться на колени и расшибить их. Он протянул руку с вытянутым указательным пальцем, но не коснулся меня. Этот жест... дикий странный жест, палец, направленный в мою голую впалую грудь... удержал меня стоймя. Я перестал качаться, сглотнул, все еще крайне мало понимая происходящее. Он процедил одно слово:

\- Завтра, - и прошел к выходу из душевой, «уронив» последнего бойца.

Пристыженные, мы поднялись кое-как на подгибающиеся ноги и разбрелись по кабинам, чтобы помыться. В полном молчании. Я тер с остервенением грудь, посередине которой остался отпечаток его острого ногтя. Знаю, что бред. Но терся мочалкой так, что ободрал кожу.

Покончив с процедурой омовения, я как можно плотнее завернулся в крохотное полотенце, промокнул кровавые пятна, потекшие на живот, бумажными салфетками и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда кто-то негромко проговорил за моей спиной бархатным голосом:

\- Он тебя выбрал. Бегом в постель, через минуту он начнет ночной обход. Все должны спать мертвым сном. Особенно ты.

\- Что? Кто? Эй, кто вы?! - я быстро обернулся, но... Нет, недостаточно быстро. В душевой не было ни души, один белый обмылок упал из своего гнезда и покатился наружу из кабины. Я растеряно пнул его, что-то сообразил...

Если обладатель низкого томящего голоса не соврал, то меня ждут проблемы. Я схватил свою одежду в охапку и бросился бежать со всех ног.

* * *

Я выбрался из потопа воспоминаний, пока они не захлестнули, вызвав дрожь в костяшках моих пальцев и холодный пот на висках. Какого черта вообще?! Я торопливо отхлебнул вина из горла бутылки, чувствуя себя омерзительно трезвым, и чем дальше, тем сильнее. Ясность рассудка – проклятье моего наполовину машинного естества. Но это одновременно и спасало меня в минуты падения на самое дно зловонной ямы депрессии. Я продолжение компьютера, точнее, он – устройство, подчиненное мне, соединенное со мной крепче и теснее, чем просто через провода и клавиши. Вместе мы превращаемся в высший кибернетический мозг, который Харви благоговейно зовет MM (Mechanical Messiah), создав аббревиатуру по аналогии с AI. А я и не против. Всё что угодно, лишь бы это работало, уничтожая все попытки моего разума добраться до черного ящика в углу одной темной затхлой комнатки, отковырять защитные наклейки с крышки, перевернуть его и...

Я прижался коленом к боковой поверхности кровати из резного красного дерева, сделал еще глоток вина. Глотал медленно, тонкой кисловатой струйкой в горло. Ни хрена не пьянит, но хоть кровь потихоньку разгоняет. Насмешливое лицо сержанта Хета разгорается в моем кристальном сознании всё ярче. Почему, ну почему... в полутьме бара я не разглядел ничего. И потом, в темноте холодной улицы равнодушная луна мне не помогла, а наоборот запутала. Я думал, у мальчишки серые глаза. Темно-серые, или серо-зеленые, может, хамелеоны, ну мало ли.

А они на самом деле – такие, как у этого дьявола в иностранной черной форме. Почти такие же! Безумно фиолетовые, с вкраплениями черных и лиловых волокон. Правда, не ледяные и не циничные, не окутаны тенями множества прожитых лет. Но в этом – единственная разница.

Я вздрогнул, поняв, что не слышал осторожных шагов и скрипа поворачиваемой дверной ручки. Запоздало поймал все эти звуки в памяти. Он давно уже скользнул в комнату тонкой красивой тенью с влажной кожей и блестящими мокрыми волосами. Полуобнажен. В моём паху опять заныло.

\- Сколько тебе лет? - я снова вздрагиваю. Потому что он рядом, встал боком. Роняет мелкие капельки воды с волос на одеяло. На меня веет сладковато-мятным запахом собственного геля для душа. Он смотрит на меня. А я смотрю на бутылку, она всё еще зажата в моей руке.

\- Восемнадцать, - он робко коснулся моего плеча. В точности так, как в баре.

И опять он врёт. На вид ему не больше четырнадцати. На подбородке еще ни черта не растет, мальчишеская худоба, детский перепуганный взгляд. Дам максимум пятнадцать. За наглость и лаконичный дизайн визиток. Но трахаться нам нельзя.

А что тогда можно?

Я ставлю бутылку на пол и поворачиваюсь к нему лицом. Тихо обмираю. Чисто вымытые волосы, которые до ванны казались каким-то темным косматым клубком, прилепленным сзади к его голове, превратились в роскошную шевелюру медового оттенка, спадавшую до спины. Он блондин! Не светлее меня, правда, но абсолютный красавец. Такой, что у меня не то что член – зубы заныли. И желудок скрутило в страшном спазме. Он похож на Хета, похож просто ненормально, но вызывает не ужас, а спазмы в груди и жжение в эрегированном члене. И как, спрашивается, в таких условиях сдерживать себя дальше?

В голову молотом ударила недобрая мысль: он специально ходил чумазым, чтоб его не обесчестили раньше времени. Обретался на улицах. Пару дней? Неделю? Больше? А сколько он тогда не ел нормально? И почему... почему вообще оказался на улице? Потому что вижу, вижу ясно и безошибочно, он хрупкий и ухоженный. Кожа на руках нежная, не привыкшая ни к труду, ни к холоду. Растили его не в трущобах. Комнатный цветок. Как же расколоть его, угрюмого и зажатого, выманить на откровенный разговор... Нет, сначала кормить.

\- Жди здесь, - я стремглав унесся на кухню.


	3. ГАЛСТУК | THE TIE

Он сидит на краю постели, вытянув ноги вдоль. Я положил их на свои коленки и задумчиво глажу. Йон ест печеную рыбу и рис. Не жадно и разборчиво, тщательно жуя каждый кусочек, прежде чем проглотить. Пользуется вилкой и ножом... как благовоспитанный левша. Благодарит меня своими тревожными фиолетовыми глазами, которые регулярно поднимает, отрывая от тарелки. Вот опять поднял. Я слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Ешь, ешь, не отвлекайся. После твоей трапезы мы чем-то займемся. Я уже придумал, чем.

\- Спасибо, - он облизал губы, не найдя подле себя салфетки. Я унес грязную посуду и сразу же помыл. Не люблю в своей квартире срач, даже крохотный. Вернулся с рулоном бумажных полотенец и застал его стаскивающим с себя мои штаны. Он снял их где-то наполовину, а теперь завис над кроватью, невыразимо смущенный, в довольно забавной позе.

\- Тебе помочь? - я постарался спросить спокойно, но голос все равно предательски охрип от возбуждения. Его узкие, не окончательно развившиеся бедра, развратная линия таза с хорошо заметными под тонкой кожей синими венами, тонкие, выпирающие косточки по бокам и... и не это главное. Трусов он не надевал. Забыл, наверное.

\- Я сам, - он аккуратно сложил штаны втрое и протянул мне. Фиолетовые глаза нервно смотрели в сторону. На лубрикант и презервативы, все еще лежащие на подушке. - Что теперь?

А теперь понадеемся на мою машинную память. Где-то в моем гардеробе, на полке с галстуками и шейными платками, лежит вещь, которая нам нужна. Нашёл. Я этим никогда не пользовался, хотя это прописал мне доктор Валлентайнер. Маска для сна. Ни разу не посвященная BDSM игрищам, без ремешков и прочих извращенных деталей. Мягкая, из шелковистой деликатной ткани... Купил с учетом аллергии и повышенной раздражительности на всё, включая воздух. Но и правда ни разу не надел. Даже упаковку не распечатывал.

Возвращаюсь к мальчишке. В его глазах отчетливо поселяется страх, но спросить что-либо он не осмеливается. Ну и я не тороплюсь объяснять. Застегиваю липучку маски на его затылке, поправляю на лице, чтоб не сползала на нос. Делаю шаг назад, оценить результат. Он похож на нагого беспомощного ангела, с которым я...

Пнул совесть под зад и выключил. Ничего плохого мы сейчас не сделаем. Ничего существенно испорченного. Последний штрих:

\- Руки связывать или пообещаешь не сопротивляться?

\- С... связывать.

Вот как? Неожиданно. Галстук я не приготовил заранее, совершенно не предполагая, что он согласится. Поэтому взял первый попавшийся, из натурального шелка, скользкий и довольно неудобный. Завел руки Йона за спину и минуту, наверное, связывал. Узел постоянно соскакивал. Мой плененный ангел тихо и затрудненно дышал, не произнося ни слова, пока я не закончил с его худыми запястьями.

\- Сэр, можно мне хоть глоток спиртного? - его голос сорвался на последнем слоге.

\- Нет.

Его щеки стали пунцовыми. Я усмехнулся, быстро раздеваясь. Опустился на постель рядом с ним. Пора начинать... Но предвкушение этого действа для меня слаще самого действа. Он производит дикое, щемящее, просто сумасшедшее впечатление. Пусть не абсолютно, но невинный, испуганный и маленький. Прикоснусь – и в одно мгновение лишу его сладостного детского очарования. Ну почему всё так? Почему я? Но лучше я, чем какой-нибудь грязный выродок, который вставит ему на улице в горло по самые яйца.

\- Йон, - я просунул ладони под его бедра и легко пересадил мальчишку на себя. Не пушинка, но мало что весит. Он часто задышал, приоткрывая рот, скулы напряглись, с них внезапно сошел яркий румянец. Я тихо улыбался своим пошлым мыслям и держал его за талию. Я больше ничего не делал. Что происходило? Да так, ничего особенного... Просто его член в этой позе верхом прижался к моему и тёрся об него, тёрся горячо и очень тесно, выпрямляясь и увеличиваясь в размерах независимо от желаний своего хозяина. Податливая юношеская плоть, буйные гормоны, чувствительность, увеличенная стократ, тело, лишенное зрения... Я всё отлично рассчитал. И незаметно двигал тазом ему навстречу, втайне изнемогая от неописуемых ощущений. Изнемогал ли Йон? Он тихо стонал, вряд ли замечая, как кривит и кусает губы, и подавался ближе. Из головки его высоко задравшего члена показалась прозрачная смазка, а руки зашевелились, пытаясь высвободиться. Зачем? Он очень скоро озвучил, зачем.

\- Пожалуйста... - он задохнулся, яростно водя плечами, заломленными назад. - Я не могу больше, пожалуйста... дотронься...

Я не собирался мучить его долго. Поэтому шлепнул на ладонь несколько капель лубриканта, резко прижал парня к своему члену, стиснул оба пениса почти одинаковой длины в одной руке (обхватил с трудом, признаться) и принялся дрочить. Йон стонал в голос, громко, потом еще громче, упершись горячим лбом в стену за моей спиной и пытаясь не извиваться, я же с восторгом уткнулся лицом в его тяжело вздымавшуюся грудь и быстро-быстро скользил по нашей соединенной плоти, она склеивалась от того, что безудержно текло из тела мальчишки, склеивала мне пальцы, я обсасывал их, меняя руку, потом возвращал и продолжал нашу адски жаркую дрочку... Пока Йон не кончил мне на живот. Я не уловил нужный момент, его тело было слишком напряжено, а ноги – судорожно сведены и сжаты вокруг меня. Он просто вдруг перестал дышать совсем – и я ощутил теплые потеки, быстро оказавшиеся у меня в паху. Парнишка ослабел, упав на меня всей тяжестью, я придержал его одной липкой рукой, а второй все-таки закончил наше дело, отпустив его обмякший член и занявшись только своим. Минуты две, не больше, не сводя глаз с его ослабевших бедер. Откинулся на постель без сил. Хорошо... за месяц я успел забыть, как, однако, бывает хорошо.

Йон сполз по мне пониже. Чувствую его голову, точнее, нос, упирающийся мне куда-то в печень, его грудь с торчащими сосками на уровне моих бедер, острый мокрый язык... язык?!

Я дернулся, но... нет, я слишком устал после оргазма. Пусть делает, что хочет. Лежит со скованными руками и слизывает с меня нашу смешавшуюся сперму. Странный ребенок. Уже не слишком ребенок, невинный где-то наполовину. На треть. Обхватил меня губами за член, посасывает. Он... нет, слава богу, показалось. Высосал из меня всё, что хотел, и всего-навсего лег сверху отдышаться.

Я развязал галстучный узел и потер кисти его рук, проверив, что не затекли. Собирался и маску с глаз снять, но Йон остановил меня, перехватив освобожденными руками.

\- Надо в душ...

\- Я был сегодня в душе, сэр. Хочу полежать.  Склеенным с вами, - он волнующе дышал мне в рот. Голос переменился, хотя робость и зажатость исчезли не полностью. - Можно?

\- Можно, - я потянул шнур настольной лампы, выключая свет. Подвинулся ближе к середине кровати и обнял своего девственного парня за маленькую твердую задницу. О том, что утром я никуда его не отпущу, я уже знал. В том, что его начнут искать, тоже не сомневался. Нужно взять на работе отгул, позвонить в полицию и постараться не выходить из дома. С Йона нельзя спускать глаз. Нельзя терять из виду. Просто... нельзя терять.

Решившись, мальчишка прекращает дышать в мой рот и закрывает мне его. Целует пухлыми горячими губами... нижняя чуть раздвоена. Целует долго и стеснительно, прерываясь на вздохи, в которых я с легкостью угадываю растерянность. Его член в едва высохших потеках спермы и смазки опять встает, и я зажимаю его между своих ног. Спи, малыш, не возбуждайся. Завтра продолжим знакомиться с сексом и друг с другом.

* * *

Прибежав в казарменную спальню, я ненадолго растерялся. Здесь двенадцать кроватей, десять из которых заняты, а темень хоть глаза выколи. И как мне угадать? Успеть угадать, не зажигая свет и не предавая наказанию всех спящих тут парней.

\- В углу, у стены, скорее, - все тот же бархатный голос, зовущий из ниоткуда. - Бросай свои шмотки, я сам уберу их в шкафчик, и ложись.

\- Кто ты такой?! - я подчиняюсь и забираюсь под очень холодное одеяло, изо всех сил таращась во мрак. Слышу шорох укладываемой одежды и тихий завораживающий смех. Пытаюсь угадать, откуда он слышится на этот раз и почему он раздается вовсе не там, где чьи-то руки должны сейчас прятать мой скарб.

Широкий прямоугольник света падает в проход между кроватями. Я поспешно жмурюсь и заставляю себя равномерно сопеть. Я сплю, я сплю, давно уже сплю. Уши шевелятся от избытка желания услышать что-то, но никаких шагов не улавливают. Сержант что, на цыпочках сюда подкрадывается? Его огромные сапоги с пряжками не могут не греметь. Искушение распахнуть глаза слишком велико, мои веки задергались, но в этот момент под мое морозильное одеяло влезла рука. Наглая и уверенная, она улеглась прямо на мой живот. Прикосновение не слишком гнусное в своей развязности, но такое хозяйское, как будто я... был куплен им по дешевке на китайском рынке. К сожалению, дрожь от этого внезапного прикосновения я подавить не смог. Я, честно говоря, еле от вскрика удержался. И сержант Хет, само собой, заметил, что я проснулся. Ну или вовсе не засыпал.

Я приоткрыл рот, не зная, что выдавить из себя. А что полагается жертвам в таких случаях? Кричать? Сопротивляться? Просить о... пощаде? Но пощады пока не хотелось. То есть... огорошенный, я чувствовал не боль и даже не унижение. Смесь страха с любопытством. А слегка оскорбленное достоинство пыталось лишь ругаться сквозь зубы. Но я не мог простонать даже «убери...». Потому что личность сержанта держала меня сейчас как под гипнозом – идеально вытянутым на постели, с ногами, которые даже пытались раздвинуться. Он заставляет меня или это... я сам?

Его ладонь гуляла по моему животу недолго. А я, напоминаю, выбегая из душевой, не прикрылся ничем, кроме крошечного вафельного полотенца. Сержант преспокойно развернул его под одеялом, длинные пальцы легли на мой пах, накрыв одновременно и сжавшийся от страха член, и мошонку. Я попробовал шевельнуться... и охнул от острой, пронизывающей  боли. Его пальцы впились лишь крепче, рот... страшно улыбался.

\- Хватит, - властно произнес голос, успевший безумно мне полюбиться после несколько лаконичных реплик. - Ты пугаешь его.

Рука разжалась, отпуская мое помертвевшее хозяйство, но не убралась. Расслабленно лежит сверху. Расслабленно и неподвижно. Во мне гулко пульсирует страх, поднимая и опуская волны паники. Раскачивает меня, как на опасных качелях. Тело потихоньку покрывается испариной, а мои собственные ладони невольно сжимаются в кулаки.

\- Иди к другим, - скомандовал голос. - Завтра много работы.

\- Мне нравится только этот, - прошелестел Хет не своим, каким-то задушенным шепотом.

\- Данаис, я твоего мнения не спрашиваю, - голос металлически зазвенел. - Не забывайся. Может, стоит затянуть петлю на твоей шее потуже?

Рука тотчас исчезла, сержант двинулся к другим кроватям. И вся его фигура излучала злое неудовольствие. Я осмелился дышать, но недолго. Ровно до следующей реплики дьявола:

\- Днем ты не придешь и не защитишь его от меня.

\- Он будет вести себя хорошо, - заметил голос с нотками добродушия. - Он тебя боится.

\- Недостаточно боится.

Хет закончил круговой обход, его зыбкая тень снова упала на мою подушку. Я не могу больше внутренне сжиматься, я и так превратился в одну-единственную клетку. В свою каплю крови, бедную гемоглобином. А он будто читает эту мою мысль и ласково произносит:

\- Сладкий изнеженный мальчик. С малокровием. Почти как прошлый...

\- Прошлый застрелился за день до экзамена, - тактично и насмешливо напомнил голос.

\- Но этому мы не дадим глотать патроны, верно? Я прослежу.

\- Посадишь его под замок? - голос начал как будто уставать и отдаляться.

\- Никаких замков. Но посажу его обязательно... Подсажу.

Сержант вышел из казармы, неплотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Полоска теплого света осталась снизу. Меня на удивление не трясло, я оцепенел. Еле-еле разлепил губы, они казались каменными.

\- Почему, - больше ничего произнести не удалось. На мой рот что-то тяжко надавило, будто скрепляя печатью.

\- Узнаешь. Распробуешь и жадно налакаешься этим. Отравишься. Нарыдаешься, а затем – проклянешь, - голос ослабел, пропадая окончательно. Я закрылся одеялом с головой и лежал так, пока неумолимый сон не сморил меня, победив ужас и тревогу. Дышать пришлось только носом, до самого утра раскрыть рот даже на миллиметр не удалось.

* * *

\- Сэр? - Йон прижался губами к одной моей страшно пылающей щеке. Маска снята, валяется на одеяле. - Вы разговаривали во сне.

\- Не зови меня сэром, мы... - я приподнялся, разглядывая в полутьме наши запачканные обнаженные тела. Электронные часы в виде куба, стоящие на тумбочке, показывали 04:38 на одной из блестящих стальных граней. Самый глухой предрассветный час. - Знаешь мое имя?

\- Нет, сэр.

\- И я твое не знаю.

\- Меня зовут Альвен Онвэр, - он тихо вздохнул и продолжил: - На родине. Но здесь меня записали, запутавшись в транскрипциях, как Эльфарран, слитно. Элф.

\- Ты не... - кровь застучала так, что мне показалось, кожа на лице сгорает и шелушится, отпадая сухими пленками. - Онвэр – это фамилия?

\- Нет, - он смерил меня странным, томительным и загадочным взглядом. - Фамилию не скажу. Но вы разговаривали во сне. Даже кричали. Повторяли... безостановочно.

\- Что я кричал?

\- Что-то о крови. И какие-то цифры, - Йон, в одночасье переставший быть Йоном, вдруг улыбнулся. - Кто такой Харви?


	4. СКОЛЬКО | HOW MUCH

До рассвета мне больше не удалось уснуть. Элф сидел у меня в ногах и рисовал... на моем животе и бедрах. И между. Его рисунки пальцами врезались мне в сознание сильнее, чем в кожу. Чернота за розовыми шторами медленно серела, я смотрел на спинку кровати, но не видел ни хрена, выгнув шею так, чтоб подбородок задрался перпендикулярно к потолку. А мальчишка рисовал и рисовал... без устали водя по моему телу своими ласковыми худыми руками. Он ничего не объяснял, но мне казалось, что он считывает с моего тела какой-то шифр способом, ведомым ему одному. Был ли Элф ненормальным? После признаний, которые я сделал ему хриплым до открытой непристойности голосом...

\- Ксавьер, - он выводит мое имя долго, до невозможности растягивая полтора слога, и я сглатываю, представляя свой язык в его горле. - Харви не знает, чем ты увлекаешься по ночам?

\- Харви – простодушный кретин, - ответил я, стягивая с юного любовника одеяло. Я опустил голову обратно, я любуюсь его совершенным телом без единого лишнего волоска. И плевать, как сильно он краснеет, когда я задерживаю взгляд на некоторых, особенно понравившихся деталях. - Однажды я заявил ему, что жду «единственную», он поверил. Потом я, скучая, сказал, что я импотент, и он опять поверил. Затем я решил уже откровенно позабавиться и сообщил, что ищу породистого пса, дога или гончую, специально обученного для сношений с человеком. Харви выпучил глаза и пообещал посодействовать. Но к концу того же дня я небрежно «вспомнил», что групповуха с женщиной, возжелавшей собаку, отменяется. Он пробормотал соболезнования и ходил задумчивый два дня. На дольше его отвлечь не удалось. И он опять начал лезть ко мне с обычной болтовней.

\- Он действует тебе на нервы? - Элф вывел сложный геометрический узор у основания моего члена и прижал свою ладонь к губам. Каждая тонкая фаланга его пальцев кажется мне чем-то неземным. Пластины ногтей слабо мерцают, отбивая тусклый диодный свет с куба моих часов.

\- Он думает, что он мой друг, - я нетерпеливо вздохнул и приподнялся над постелью, желая почувствовать себя в чьих-то объятьях. Его руки... Начинаю понимать, что стал фетишистом. Замечает ли Элф моё нездоровое обожание? Вряд ли. Он обнял меня вполне спокойно и прижал обратно, ложась сверху, как и в начале ночи. - Почему ты подошел ко мне в баре?

\- Я оценил стиль и стоимость твоей одежды и предположил, что у тебя точно найдутся деньги хорошо заплатить за мой позор.

\- Не верю. За стойкой сидели мужчины, одетые и побогаче меня. Еще версии? - я спустился с осторожным прикосновением в ложбинку между его ягодицами. Вопреки ожиданиям они не напряглись и впустили мою любопытную руку дальше. Я почти ничего не нащупал. Плотно сомкнутое анальное отверстие моего любовника без намека на какое-либо отверстие вообще... никогда никого не принимало.

\- Я зашел, оглядел зал, расстроился и собирался прошмыгнуть на кухню и отсидеться там. Я, - он тихо потянул носом воздух, - замерз и не мог сразу уходить дальше. Пока крался на кухню мимо подозрительно косившегося бармена, ты несколько раз повернул голову в профиль, обращая взгляд на этого несчастного Харви. И я увидел, что ты очень красив.

\- Но ты ведь не собирался бросаться на незнакомца только потому, что его лицо показалось тебе симпатичнее, чем у других?

\- Нет, - Элф уронил голову лицом вниз так тяжело, что я почувствовал боль от врезавшегося в грудь носа. Голос его зазвучал глухо, жарко дышащий рот оставлял на коже влагу. - Я предположил, что тебе известно чувство, съедавшее меня. Когда тебя все откровенно... алчут. Я предположил, что ты сжалишься надо мной, увидев во мне себя. И... и мой первый раз будет не таким тошнотворным и болезненным, каким представлялся в кошмарах, после того как...

Я не тороплю события и этот разговор. Мальчика не насиловали, это я уже тактильно проверил. Но, видимо, угрожали. И он, должно быть, решил сбежать до того, как потенциальный насильник приведет угрозу в исполнение.

\- Кто напечатал тебе визитки?

\- Сам сделал. Пришлось повозиться с принтером и машинкой для нарезки картона.

\- Почему я?

\- Я ведь уже сказал, - Элф повернул голову набок, ложась щекой и перестав образовывать на мне мокрые пятна своим дыханием. Двумя руками я прошелся по его талии, лаская.

\- Детка...

\- Я отчаялся. Мне очень хотелось спать. А когда ты меня прогнал, я готов был лечь под любого, кто зайдет в аптеку за чем угодно, хоть за упаковкой детских подгузников. Плевать, лишь бы согреться.

Сердце знакомо сжалось, засочившись свежей кровью. Он расплакался в машине, испугавшись, что я причиню ему боль раньше времени. Но боль я внезапно решил причинить сейчас.

\- И сколько ты хочешь?

\- Что?

\- Денег, спрашиваю, сколько дать.

\- Ксавьер, - мерцающие пластины ногтей вырывают борозды в моей спине и боках. Нет, я их не вижу, не могу никак... но они маячат перед глазами, загораживая его изменившееся лицо. - Почему ты так поступаешь со мной?

\- Я не похож на сестру милосердия, верно? И ты не в монастыре остановился на ночлег. Уже через пару-тройку часов ты сбежишь. Так сколько портретов Франклина мне сунуть за резинку твоих трусов?

Я знаю, что игра опасна, и играть в неё без козырей в рукавах нельзя. Но всё же рискую, в надежде услышать от него заветное...

\- Три сотни хватит.

Бля. Я собирался услышать «никуда я не сбегу»! Но проигрывать так скоро я тоже не собираюсь.

\- И куда ты подашься? За эти деньги получится максимум снять на неделю комнатушку во вшивом мотеле...

\- Пять сотен.

\- ...и питаться на помойке тебе не понравится...

\- Тысячу.

\- ...а потом тебя найдет какой-нибудь желчный человек в черном костюме, с бегающими глазками сукиного сына и сухим вкрадчивым голосом. Слащаво посмотрит, обнимет за талию и объяснит, что ты работаешь на его территории. Затем отберет все твои деньги и документы, если таковые при тебе есть. Его будет сопровождать один или даже два верзилы с пустыми бульдожьими лицами, и тебе не останется ничего, кроме как принять предложение сутенера.

\- Пистолет. Можно эту тысячу я выменяю у тебя на пистолет? - он привстал на локтях, фиолетовые глаза разгорелись.

\- Они выбьют его из твоих слабых рук одним щелчком, зато за попытку сопротивления тебя будет ждать не волосатый член терпеливого барана-клиента, а кое-что похуже. Из хозяйских кладовых. Спец-доставка, так сказать.

\- Откуда ты знаешь... Неужели ты?..

* * *

То утро было еще не самым скверным в моей жизни. Но серым, душным и дерьмовым. Августовская гроза не спешила разрядиться над военной частью, где была расположена моя казарма и длинная прямоугольная комната с койкой где-то у стены слева. Парило так, что матрас отсырел, простыня липла и застревала у меня в самых неожиданных местах. Но простыня – такая фигня.

Меня встряхнули, как щенка, выбрасывая из постели на пол. Я больно ударился локтями и коленями, падая ничком. Голову прошибла жуткая мысль, что я попал в настоящую армию и сейчас стану забавой для солдат, соскучившихся по крови хилых новичков. Меня пнули в живот, заставляя перекатиться на бок. Я сжался, пытаясь защититься от новых ударов, но за этим последовал лишь грубый издевательский смех. Мучители (мне показалось, что их было двое, по звукам стучащих об пол ботинок) ушли, минуту или около того я просто лежал, упорядочивая хаос в голове. Нотки паники из гула мыслей удалил сразу. Бояться нельзя. Если кто-то почует мой страх, мне точно несдобровать. Заклюют, затуркают, затопчут и сожрут. Я не боюсь! Но надо разобраться.

Почему мальчиком для битья выбрали меня? Я особо отмечен со вчера? Потому что сержант Хет выразил особое желание заняться мной? Сержант Хет... Зубы невольно скрипнули. Кто он? И для каких нечеловеческих зверств я мог ему понадобиться?         

Я осмелился, наконец, подняться и оглядеться. Казарменная спальня пуста, все кровати аккуратно застелены. Кроме моей, естественно. Внезапно я сообразил, что останусь сейчас без завтрака, или – и того хуже – опоздаю на первое занятие. И тогда у тех обормотов, что прошлись по моей печенке грязными подошвами, появится реальный повод поучить меня уму-разуму.

Оделся за минуту, постель заправил кое-как и побежал. Запахи яичницы с беконом привел меня относительно быстро в столовую – длинный барак под двускатной крышей, состоявший из одного громадного помещения без перегородок. Там находилось не менее сотни солдат и офицеров разных званий, от рядовых до подполковников. Своего сержанта я заметил сразу. Не заметить красивого длинноволосого дьявола в черном мундире на фоне коротко стриженных американских вояк в форме цвета хаки мог разве что слепой, да и того... неумолимо притянул бы холодноватый голос, навечно застывший в полутонах насмешки и презрения.

Я поискал глазами своих собратьев по несчастью – они должны были, как и я, прийти в штатском – но никого не обнаружил. Или они уже откушали и куда-то разошлись, или им выдали стандартную форму, чтобы сливались с ландшафтом, или...

Бледнею. А вдруг завтрак в этой столовой нам просто не положен? И моих коллег отвели в совсем другое место? А я, как идиот, всё проспал, и теперь топчусь на одном месте целую вечность, загородив проход между столами, на меня уже обращают внимание какие-то напыжившиеся персоны в погонах. Их неодобрительные морщинистые лица раз за разом поворачиваются и мрачнеют, я должен уйти отсюда, сейчас же, и не мозолить никому глаза, почему же все мышцы будто одеревенели...

Данаис Ван Дер Ваальт встал со своего места и грациозно подплыл ко мне. Его движения никак не вязались ни с жестким покроем его мундира, ни с тяжеленными сапогами. Он действительно плыл. Его подошвы не касались земли. Не говоря ни слова, он взял меня за руку и повел вглубь зала к стойке, где неприветливые повара раскладывали всем еду на плоские тарелки.

Я шел, как робот. Его рука в черной кожаной перчатке была холодной ледышкой... и такой же твёрдой.

\- Двойную порцию, - отрывисто бросил сержант, не добавив ни «будьте так любезны», ни простого «пожалуйста». Человек на раздаче, который до этого с кислой миной размешивал в тазике какой-то салат, сразу как-то подтянулся и расплылся в фальшивой улыбке. Еще через секунду до него дошло, кто именно потребовал двойную порцию, улыбка стала подобострастной и напуганной. Он быстро заметался в поисках большой тарелки, водрузил на нее башенку из пяти кусочков гофрированного бекона, потом уронил с лопатки глазунью из трех яиц, присыпал тертым сыром, щипцами вынул из тостера хлеб и заполнил оставшееся место на тарелке тем салатом, который размешивал. Им оказался стандартный микс из чипсов, жареного фарша, перца чили, гуакамоле и листовой зелени.

Я сам забрал пустую чашку с пакетиком чая и наполнил ее кипятком. Водрузил всё на поднос и вопросительно посмотрел на сержанта. Спрашивать что-либо вслух не хотелось, в столовой, как по команде, воцарилась неудобная тишина, даже посудомоечная машина перестала звенеть ложками и стаканами.

Он мотнул головой в направлении своего стола. В полном молчании я пошел туда, провожаемый далеко не самыми добрыми взглядами. Да, я уже понял, что у сержанта своеобразная репутация среди своих. И да, сообразил, что за несколько секунд стал объектом всеобщей зависти с огромным клеймом на лбу. Но все ещё непонятна причина, по которой Ван Дер Ваальт возжаждал свернуть именно мою цыплячью шею.

Он сел напротив и пил кофе, не сводя с меня своих необыкновенных ультрафиолетовых глаз. Не моргнул ни разу, пока я давился угощением, пытаясь то отвечать на его взгляд открыто, как подобает, а то просто смотреть в тарелку, делая вид, что не замечаю его жгучего интереса. Я чувствовал пресыщение после солидной порции салата, но заставил себя съесть всё, даже жирный бекон. Что-то подсказывало мне, что снова поем я очень нескоро. Когда я закончил и отхлебнул чай, Хет нарушил долгое молчание:

\- Смелый?

\- Пока никто не жаловался, - я не очень въехал в тему, но трусом действительно никогда не был. Стоял на воротах школьной хоккейной команды.

\- Почему? - он громко, чересчур громко поставил чашку на стол. Все обернулись.

\- Откуда я знаю. Характер. Мать так воспитала, - я подавил вздох. Мать у меня злодейка и интриганка, но это другая история.

\- Оружие в руках держал?

\- Дедушкину двустволку. Старая она была. Стрелять не умею.

\- Почему не боишься? - опять спросил он и прожег насквозь спинку моего стула. Меня не прожёг. Пригнуться я успел...

\- А должен? - ухмылку подавить не смог и глянул на него исподлобья. Нашла коса на камень. Дьявол наткнулся на достойного противника. Выражение его белого лица не изменилось ни на йоту, но чашка... его чашка треснула. Остатки черно-коричневой жидкости, смешанной с гущей, потекли на столешницу. - Ты местный божок? Упырь? Отведешь в свое капище, покажешь, где слуги в раболепном страхе поклоняются тебе и совершают жертвоприношения?

Хет подал мне салфетку и зубочистку.

\- Я найду в тебе вещь, которой ты боишься, - процедил он тихо. - Вскрою ее, разверну, раздую и утоплю тебя в ней. Захлебнешься...

\- Где-то я уже слышал подобное. Ночью, да, - я склонил голову набок. - Но болтающим ты далеко не такой убийственный, как сидящим с закрытой пастью.

\- Ты забывчив. Кто-то обещал мне твой страх. И хорошее поведение.

\- Иначе что? Со мной произойдет то же, что с твоей чашкой? Она мало боялась?

И тут меня накрыло. Жуткое притяжение сержанта, его аура, его обаяние будто усилились стократ. Шатаясь, я не встал, а почти выпал из-за стола и приблизился к нему. Губы дергались, я широко раскрывал глаза в изумлении, не понимая, что происходит, черт возьми. Ведь я ничего не хочу. Это насилие над моим телом и волей, насилие скрытое и сравнительно безобидное, но... предупреждение или демонстрация? Очевидно, и то, и другое.

\- Зачем?! - прошептал я, превозмогая онемение голосовых связок.

\- Слишком выделяешься. Даже сейчас! Вякаешь, когда должен молчать. Но я найду тебе подходящее место в грязи у своих ног. С зашитым ртом или вырезанным языком... сам выберешь, что тебе больше по душе.

* * *

Элф тронул губами мой висок, заметив, как далеко я «отплыл» от темы нашего разговора в своем молчании. Повторил вопрос вполголоса.

\- Нет. Я не работал на улице. Но знаю тех, кто работал. Удивительно, что ты проболтался на свободе до самой встречи со мной и остался невредим. Чудом, не иначе.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? - он закрыл половину лица светлой челкой.

\- Останься у меня. Квартира большая.

\- На каких правах? Твоей подстилки? - он вернул мне издёвку, правильно подгадав момент, хорошо держит удар.

\- Будешь беженцем на почве сексуального притеснения. А моя суверенная территория – политическим убежищем, никогда никого не выдающего врагам.

\- А ты сам...

\- Захочешь чего-нибудь – оближешь это, - я приложил его к своему члену. - Простые поцелуи за приглашение к действию считать не буду.

\- Ты странный, - он обвил меня длинными ногами и застыл. - Можно просьбу?

\- Что угодно, кроме духовых музыкальных инструментов и домашних питомцев.

\- Ох, нет, - Элф хихикнул, - я не о том. Можно мне утром позвонить? У меня нет телефона. Выкинул.

\- Да. По межгороду только больше часа не трещи, - я пытался искренне улыбнуться, а сам лихорадочно вычислял, кому может предназначаться звонок. Матери? Отцу? Тайному другу? Кому-то, кто ищет его не первый день... Надо поставить на запись его будущий разговор. Оборудование для этого у меня имеется. Ну а номер собеседника я так и так вытащу.


	5. ЕШЬ | JUST EAT

Элф пил молоко, сидя с ногами на высоком кухонном стуле, с риском для жизни, потому что он был высотой с барный, а то и выше. Я невольно подметил эту его страсть подбирать и поджимать под себя ноги... наводящую на неприятные мысли. Много неприятных мыслей, похожих на головной зуд, скребущий меня с внутренней стороны черепной коробки. Зуд о холодных застенках, где его долго содержали, пол кошмарно леденил ему ступни, превращая их в каменные обрубки, на которые невозможно было опираться, в руки врезались наручники (происхождение такого количества браслетов, призванных прикрыть его шрамы, я выявил еще ночью), а шею сдавливало что-то мягкое, но смертоносное. Неужели живые змеи? Тьфу, прочь, прочь, ненавижу эти мысли. Я машина. Машинный мессия и больше ничего. Что я ем обычно на завтрак? Элементарных вещей уже не помню.

\- Йогурт будешь? Есть кукурузные хлопья, вишневый пирог и остатки печеной рыбы. С рисом.

\- Не надо ничего, - он допивает молоко из картонного пакета и украдкой вытирает белые усы над верхней губой. Ребенок невинный. И жест невинный. Сколько же ему лет на самом деле?

\- Тебе пятнадцать?

\- Меньше...

По мне побежали мурашки. Шепот, которым он ответил, вогнал меня в нехилый испуг. Обреченный и одновременно предостерегающий. Как будто нас подслушивают, особенно внимательно прислушиваясь к словам-ключам, которые произнесет он. И возраст – один из этих ключей. Я быстро перебрал в уме все опасные вопросы, которые теперь не задам ему устно ни при каких обстоятельствах.

\- Поесть все равно надо, - я извлек из холодильника плоское блюдо с пирогом, от которого едва ли откусил четверть, и, глядя на темно-красные пятна вишенок под тонкой корочкой, что-то вспомнил. - Кексы есть! С ягодами. Маленькие. Я... я сам испек. По рецепту из интернета. В духовке они.

Он опустил руки, показывая, что сдается под настойчивым напором, и согнул одну ногу, подкладывая себе под задницу. Фиолетовые глаза казались светильниками, одетыми в слишком плотные абажуры, а мягкие льняные волосы, которые он не расчесал (чесать их буду я, нутром чую... и пальцы затрепетали в предвкушении), липли к серьезному грустному лицу.

Четверть часа назад я вставил в док-станцию домашнего телефонного аппарата крохотный передатчик, соединенный по Wi-Fi сети с моим ноутбуком. Запись разговора уже поступила на жесткий диск в виде безымянного звукового файла, в корень папки входящей документации. К сожалению, уединиться настолько, чтоб без опаски прослушать полученный файл, я пока не могу. Но любопытство не слишком-то и терзает меня... до тех пор, пока его грациозное тело покоится на неудобном стуле, не порываясь никуда сбежать.

\- Когда ты уйдешь на работу? - он сложил ладони вместе, и я уронил в них два маленьких, чуть обугленных снизу кекса. Не рассчитал температуру в духовке, ну с кем не бывает.

\- Никогда. Я проведу этот день с тобой, Альвен.

\- Зови меня Элфом. Так стало... уже привычнее, - он слабо улыбнулся, пряча в уголках своего рта нечто такое, от чего у меня резко засосало под ложечкой. - Я просто уличная шлюха. Едва ты отвернешься – разобью об твою голову тот графин с водой, стоящий на столе, почищу твою квартиру и исчезну в неизвестном направлении. Почему ты мне доверяешь? Почему позволяешь остаться? Почему хочешь этого? Вот почему, а?

\- Решил принять участие в твоей судьбе, - отвечаю без тени лукавства. Выбирать выражения сейчас не приходится. Хотя под языком и скопилось много непечатных ругательств, сквернословить я не буду. - Очевидно, что ты мне понравился. И очевидно, что я хочу еще раз вздрочнуть твой член, обсосать его, вылизать твои яйца и анус, а также засунуть побольше денег в твои трусы.

С наслаждением наблюдаю его густой стыдливый румянец. Он чуть не подавился кусочком кекса и замер, весь красный, даже не пытаясь прожевать уже откусанное.

Я воспользовался заминкой, чтобы встать из-за стола и снять его со стула, забрав в свои объятья. Элф повис на мне, смущенно прикрыв глаза, один начатый кекс все еще зажат в напряженном кулаке, второй, нетронутый, он успел вернуть в пустующее блюдце.

\- И ты ни с кем не встречаешься? - он прожевал и даже проглотил угощение.

\- Снимаю шлюх только будучи свободным.

\- Чем я тебя привлекаю?

\- Девственностью и...

\- Понял, молчи, - он ударил меня по губам замасленной рукой. - Извини. Просто ты, на мой вкус, ужасно откровенен. Распущен. Играешь в грязного растлителя, или не знаю.

\- А те, кто добивались от тебя приблизительно того же самого, но грубо, молча и без спросу – они были чище? Или, может, честнее? Поступали с тобой по-человечески?

Он моментально вырвался, чуть не упав, и отступил к посудомоечной машине. В глазах проявилась боль... дикая особенная боль, представшая в виде голого замордованного тела молодой женщины. Я видел это так же ясно и отчетливо, как до этого в его зрачках стояли ламповые абажуры. Знаю, что бред, но ощущения... Мои ощущения – самая упрямая вещь на свете. И эти ощущения ясно говорят мне, что мальчишка был на волосок от катастрофы. От гибели, изнасилования, неважно, чего конкретно. Он сбежал и хочет забыть об этом как можно скорее. А я... всё ему напомнил, в ярких красках, звуках и мельчайших полутонах.

Но он ТОЖЕ, мать его! – постоянно напоминает мне о...

* * *

Завтрак закончился прозаично. Сержант под руку вывел меня из общей столовой, быстро огляделся по сторонам, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, и с силой отбросил меня на гофрированную стену барака. Я зашипел от боли, острые металлически стыки врезались в позвоночник, сдирая кожу с него и с лопаток, но Ван Дер Ваальту было плевать на то, что я чувствую. Он прижал меня к стене сильнее, заставляя скорчиться и до хруста сжать челюсти, чтобы не орать, прижался сам, вдавив в мою промежность увесистую прямоугольную пряжку своего ремня, и когда в мошонке всё заныло, сворачиваясь в тягучий узел боли, его тяжелые, напитанные кровью губы, врезались в мои. Поцелуем мне это назвать было очень сложно. Хет просто вломился мне в рот, высосав остатки чая, усилил привкус жирного бекона, вызвав тошноту и непреодолимое желание выблевать всё съеденное обратно, а потом... Его грубо шарящий везде и жадно лижущий язык пролез мне почти в самую глотку. И в один неверный момент его кончик показался мне раздвоенным.

Сопротивляться было бесполезно, да и просто невозможно, я тихо мычал, сглатывая чужую, вязкую и крайне противную слюну, в горле стоял комок, в животе не прекращались рвотные спазмы, мне показалось, что вверх по пищеводу поднимается желчь, появился характерный непреодолимый вкус кислятины, жжение и...

Господи, эта пытка кончилась. Сержант вынул из меня длинный язык, который, по-моему, искупал в соляной кислоте моего желудка, обсосал мои губы от излишков слюны и рывком оторвал от стены. По разодранной спине прокатились капли крови, неприятно впитываясь в трусы, надеюсь, их будет не слишком много. Я, как назло, в белой рубашке, полагаю, сзади она уже в пятнах ржавчины, снятой с барака.

\- Понравилось? - он толкнул меня вперед, метко попав в участок мяса над левой лопаткой, с которого кожа благополучно содралась вся. Грязная рубашка прилипла туда, к этому медленно мокнущему пятну обнажившейся плоти, а я чуть не взвыл.

Громадным усилием воли выдал из себя только тихий хрип, чтобы затем выдохнуть:

\- Да.

\- Молодец, быстро учишься. На перерыве обязательно повторим. Сейчас – первый урок стрельбы, кратенько перескажу теорию и опишу все виды огнестрела, имеющиеся у нас в вооружении с пятидесятых годов и по нынешнее время.

Я обернулся. Он говорил так спокойно и буднично, что мне захотелось увидеть его глаза. Проверить, что это глаза того самого чудовища, которое изнасиловало только что меня своим поганым ртом, и этот рот вещает об оружии... будто ничего и не было. И моя капающая кровь, пачкающая рубашку – это пыль.

Я обернулся. И это стало ошибкой. Ультрафиолетовые глаза сержанта беспрепятственно прожгли меня, не оставив и доли секунды на то, чтобы пригнуться или отклониться. Ощущение... жуткое и трудно описываемое ощущение бесконечного падения в ничто на острие лазерного луча. Или меча. Падаешь и падаешь, стремительно, без остановки, а дна не достигаешь, никогда. В затылке огонь, спину тоже прижигает огонь, внутри всё спекается в одну бесформенную обугленную массу, луч проходит сквозь неё... сквозь тебя. Ты падаешь дальше, продырявленный и вроде бы мертвый, но всё еще достаточно живой для осознания бессмысленности ушедшей жизни, целью которой было встретить этот чертов луч смерти и падать. Господи, прекрати это изуверство, я не могу больше, в моей груди реально ширится пустота и смерть.

\- Вольно, - Хет выдавил легкую садистскую усмешку и закрыл глаза. - Дыши.

Я задышал, как бешеный, будто из глубокой воды вынырнув. Осознал, что действительно не дышал последние минуты две-три. Может и больше. Пока он не выпустил меня из захвата своих жутких глаз. Потом осознал, что злюсь и очень хочу броситься на него с кулаками.

Хорошо, что я этого не сделал. Полчаса спустя, сидя на уроке, я стал свидетелем смерти человека, который дерзнул сделать то, чего так страстно желал я.

* * *

\- Прости, - это он, Эльфи. Просит прощения и подходит ко мне, будто он, а не я, ударил словами-плетьми. - Ты вовсе не грязный растлитель, ты не похож ни на кого из тех мерзавцев, что похотливо облизывались на мой зад и примеривались поставить меня на колени, чтобы я обслужил их ртом. Ты... ты первый вообще, кто коснулся моего тела ниже шеи. И мне было очень славно в твоих объятьях. Если ты правда хочешь, чтоб я остался в твоей квартире, я останусь. Обещаю, что много места не займу.

Он отнял судорожно сведенную руку от моего лица. Да, я зажимал себе рот, оказывается. Видимо, чтоб не закричать, припомнив, как туда вонзался... кто-то. И сколько раз вонзался... Прошлое, когда же ты отпустишь меня? В аптеку за успокоительными колесами все-таки придется сгонять. Иначе я прокушу себе что-нибудь в попытках сдержаться. Или прокушу белую кожу Эльфаррана. Вряд ли ему это понравится так, как некоторым.

\- Моя одежда пришлась тебе впору? Удобно?

\- Да, не беспокойся, - Элф рассматривал мою руку с вниманием, которое заставило меня поежиться. Что на этот раз показывают его глаза-проекторы? Колючие заграждения, сетка под напряжением, какие-то трещины... Всё смешалось, я сам запутался. Похоже на чувство ярости, плохо затаенной. Что там? Ах да... на ладони же шрам. Не хочу вспоминать. Не хочу, не надо, не сейчас, пожалуйста. - Откуда это у тебя?

\- В армии был, - я со свистом вдохнул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Нечаянно осколок стекла попал.

\- Нечаянно?! Тут крест вырезан! Ксавьер?

\- Мне нужно отпроситься с работы. Я еще не писал начальству, - я вывернулся из-под колпака его требовательных глаз, ставших от негодования ярко-сиреневыми, и бросился в рабочий кабинет. Вопреки моим страхам, парнишка не стал преграждать мне путь. Я заперся и быстро запрыгнул в большое офисное кресло, крутанулся раз, второй, выгоняя из памяти постыдные образы и сухие надрывные рыдания, одним щелчком вызвал ноутбук из спящего режима, ввел пароль, заходя в учетную запись, и выдал первую голосовую команду: - С://, Incoming, файл “Unnamed”, воспроизвести.


	6. ВЫХОДНОЙ | DAY OFF

\- Где ты?! - срывающийся голос, высокий и звонкий. Сложно понять, мужской или женский, искажен невесть откуда взявшимися помехами и треском.

\- В безопасности, - ответная реплика Элфа, спокойная и немного грустная.

\- Можем встретиться?! Я угоню вертолет.

\- Не сегодня. Завтра – не знаю. Мне крайне нежелательно выходить на улицу. Он охраняет меня. Обещал.

\- Кто «он»?

\- Понятия не имею. Клиент. Друг. Любовник...

\- Он тебя трахал?! - голос попытался сорваться в визг, но не смог, сломавшись и охрипнув. Похоже, это все-таки мальчишка, а не женщина.

\- Он меня пасёт. И очень умело. Наверное, хочет трахнуть. Сложно сказать. Рук не распускает. Вообще он странный. Ведет себя необычно. Но мне нравятся его манеры. Я остаюсь из-за этого. Короче, он классный. Вызывает необъяснимое доверие. Мы целовались. Он ласкал меня... и еще кое-что делал.

\- Как он выглядит? - ловлю в охрипшем голосе собеседника нотки ревности. Улыбаюсь прокушенными губами.

\- Как я. Только глаза зеленые и совершенно прозрачные. И ростом пониже дяди. Красивый.

\- Ясно, - голос покашлял. - Он тебя ищет. Ну... дядя. ЦРУ уже подключено.

\- Пусть ищет. Разговор прослушивается?

\- Сомневаюсь. Я одолжил эту симку у одного алкаша и наркоши, если помнишь. Его не прослушивают. Больно он нужен кому-то. И через полчасика я вставлю ее обратно.

\- Ты в трущобах?

\- Нет, бллин, на задний двор вышел. Ну конечно в трущобах, брат!

\- Тише, - голос Элфа тревожно дрогнул. А у меня враз ослабели колени, я чуть не сполз из кресла на пол. - Давай закругляться. Стащишь эту SIM-карту ночью опять, я выйду на связь после полуночи.

\- Погоди, я забыл, какая поправка по поясному времени.

\- Минус пять часов. У тебя будет утро. Разбужу...

\- Разбуди, - охотно согласился голос и добавил смущенно: - Я люблю тебя.

\- И я тебя. Не прощаюсь.

Щелчок и короткие гудки. Запись прервалась. Я тупо смотрел на номер. Смотрел и смотрел, обводя каждую цифру по контуру. Код Великобритании, оператор Vodafone. Он угонит вертолет, чтобы встретиться... брат Элфа... И есть какой-то дядя. Влиятельный дядя. И еще есть некий наркоман, которого не тревожит пропажа симки. Вот этого последнего мы сейчас и проверим. Ну-ка?..

Я работаю молниеносно и тщательно, без мыслей и рассуждений. Просто несколько взломанных кодов, появление прорехи в оболочке защитного скрипта, обманные манипуляции с возвратом ссылки с сервера на сервер, копирование хэш-суммы... Просто еще один краденый ключ из моей шкатулки с секретами – и я в клиентской базе крупнейшего мирового оператора сотовой связи. Ввожу четыре последние цифры номера и разочарованно вижу, как высвечивается имя владельца.

Нет никакого владельца. То есть... нет никакого интересного, отдельно взятого наркомана. SIM-карта принадлежит GTLL Tech Group Inc – мультинациональной корпорации, той самой, в которой я, бллин, между прочим... работаю! Просто обалдеть какой сюрприз. Ниточка оборвалась, даже не начав разматываться.

Захотелось курить и ненадолго послать всё к черту. Надо же так глупо обломаться со своим никогда не дающим осечки хакерством. Но я вздохнул и заставил себя собраться.

Во-первых, полиция отменяется. А во-вторых, мне нужен отгул, хороший, качественный и жирный отгул. Дня на три. Приболеть? Но тогда заставят работать из дома. Уехать? А куда?

Минуточку...

Я выбрался в Skype, поискал глазами нужный хвастовской псевдоним, как всегда, невольно фыркнул, представив плосковатое лицо его обладателя, пододвинул к себе микрофон и нажал на зеленую кнопку с телефонной трубкой.

\- Привет, Харви, - выдал я голосом, лишенным какой-либо окраски. - Я вчера ушел не попрощавшись. Извини. Босс уже на работе, обход делал?

\- Нет, он сегодня не приедет, случилось какое-то ЧП, он отбыл в аэропорт еще ночью.

Я мысленно возблагодарил Бога за то, что неугомонный и любопытный до усрачки Харви всегда в курсе всех сплетен и кривотолков, а вслух сказал:

\- У меня на рабочем месте под клавиатурой лежит ключ на синем шнурке. Он отпирает самый нижний ящик тумбы, стоящей рядом с пятым сервером. Поройся в этом ящичке, там припрятано кое-что интересное для тебя.

\- Спаси-и-ибо, - голос Пэйджа противно задребезжал от благодарности. - Что я могу для тебя сделать, Ксавьер?

\- Скажи всем, что я заперся в серверной и много работаю. Попросил меня не беспокоить.

\- Ты останешься дома, да? Плохое самочувствие? - голос приобрел слезливые нотки.

\- Да, - я еле поборол желание сплюнуть.

\- Позволь навестить тебя вечером! Я принесу корзину ананасов и ягодный чизкейк. Позволь, позволь, позволь...

Я выключил микрофон, прошел к двери, приоткрыл ее и негромко спросил в пустующее квартирное пространство:

\- Элф, ты любишь чизкейки?

\- Не особо, - отозвался его слабый голос где-то со стороны спальни. - Правда, если с шоколадом, то могу съесть кусочек. И банановый тоже неплох.

Я вернулся, передумал включать микрофон и набросал сообщение в чат:

_«С тебя корзина бананов в шоколаде, и можешь топтаться под моей дверью в районе 19:00. Нажимать на звонок дважды не рекомендую, у меня хороший слух»._

Я быстро свернул все приложения, не обращая внимания на одно мигающее окно.

Что такого хранилось в ящичке у пятого сервера, что Харви услужливо встал передо мной на задние лапки? Однажды я обещал ему список телефонов девушек, охотно дающих подержать себя за сиськи (и не только) в обмен на вкусный двадцатидолларовый обед.

Где я взял этот список? Сам составил.

* * *

Мы получили два тюка с невыразительной болотно-зеленой формой и коричневыми ботинками, но переодеться не хватило времени, ибо Занятие началось. Занятие с большой буквы. Оно врезалось мне в память ярчайшей фотокарточкой, не выцветающей со временем.

Урок проходил в нашем бараке, в белой комнате-коробке, где мы еле уместились за двумя длинными дубовыми столами. Ван Дер Ваальт встал у интерактивной доски, но не с лазерной указкой, а длинной металлической трубкой с утолщением на одном конце, которая нелепо напомнила мне старинную трость. Но если бы в руке у него оказалась плеть, это вписалось бы в его жестокий облик так же органично, а может, и еще естественнее.

\- Как вам стало известно еще до приказа из военного ведомства, вы должны научиться стрелять, - Хет медленно, проявляя невероятную и почти что нечеловеческую гибкость и текучесть, отошел от доски, встал между столами и повернулся к нам вполоборота. Его профиль я не назвал бы медальным, но он прекрасен как... сто двадцать содомских шлюх. С усилием я отрываю взгляд от сержанта, чтобы изучить реакцию новобранцев. Они пялятся на него с почти одинаковым благоговейным выражением страха, шока и восхищения. Местами – недоумения, местами – растерянности. Я бы так пялился, наверное, тоже... если бы не боль, непрерывно раздиравшая мою спину. Губы дьявола растягиваются в злорадной усмешке, едва я застреваю на одном его полузакрытом глазе, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Я... по-прежнему смотрю, о да. Но и пытаюсь слушать, что вещают его тяжелые развратные губы. - Возможно, вам покажется, что стрелять по картонным и жестяным мишеням – это мило и безобидно, но не забывайте, что оружие, которое вы будете держать в руках, предназначено не для забавы, а для убийства, - он снова повернулся, встав спиной. Впервые осознаю, что он худощавый и тонкокостный. Как я. - Искусство убийства – самое древнее из искусств и основополагающее, так как помогло человеку выжить в те далекие времена, когда зародыш его интеллекта не предполагал ничего, кроме добывания пищи и инстинкта размножения. Умение убивать означало быть победителем. Убей, или убьют тебя. Помните, что каждый, кто держит в руке оружие, является потенциальным убийцей. Это не то же самое, что держать в руке сучковатую палку, камень или кухонный нож. Тяжесть пистолета, его гладкость, блеск металлического корпуса, обтекаемая форма, удобство, с которым он ложится в вашу ладонь... И мощь, которую вы чувствуете, власть, которую он вам дарит собой. Власть над жизнью и смертью. И всё, что будет отделять жизнь от смерти – одно нажатие на спусковой крючок, - голос Хета зазвучал тише, в нём появилась хищная мягкость и даже радость. Вещи, о которых он говорил, он определенно любил. - Короткое движение фаланги пальца, натянутое сухожилие, всего одно сокращение. Я говорю вам это сухими и непонятными словами, но далее с вами заговорит вороненая сталь, заговорит на языке, понятном вашим мышцам и мускулам. Металл, который вы по незнанию считаете мертвым, разбудит вашу кровь и вбросит в неё целые снопы огня. А запах пороховых газов после выстрела покажется вам слаще запаха любимой женщины.

Еще один поворот, и сержант встал к нам лицом. От его радостной улыбки стало не по себе. Его эмоции носили настолько явный отпечаток чужеродности, как если бы мне... улыбался камень. Или дерево. Или просто... не человек. _Люди так не могут кривить и раздвигать губы._

Мои предельно обостренные органы чувств уловили волну враждебности, распространял ее какой-то объект, сидящий слева. Я осторожно скосил взгляд, чтобы не вертеть головой, привлекая внимание. Увидел темно-шоколадное лицо, обрамленное дредами с кислотно-яркими фенечками. Всё понятно. Фанат покурить травку, пацифист и заядлый спорщик. На его месте я бы сделал физиономию поскромнее. Внимание Ван Дер Ваальта – синоним увечий и вообще... крупных неприятностей.

\- Сэр, а я против оружия. Против владения оружием, его ношения и применения. Я не хочу учиться стрелять. Вы меня заставите? - он демонстративно выплюнул на стол кусок какой-то пищевой плёнки в мокрых ошметках жевательного табака. Кто-то брезгливо скривился, послышалось ворчание и даже сдавленные смешки.

Мне неожиданно ворвалась в голову мысль, будто со стороны... что этот такой мирный с виду чернокожий в дурацкой трехцветной шапочке – наглый притворщик и позер. В любом движении есть позеры, и растафарианство не исключение. К тому же негры от природы – существа наглые... как будто до конца не расставшиеся с пальмовыми стволами обезьяны. И нет, я ни разу не расист. Просто эмпирические наблюдения.

Дальше моя мысль неслась без остановки сама, со скоростью опаздывающего товарного поезда. И с таким же грохотом. И голос, озвучивавший ее в моей голове, был будто не моим, а тем… вкусным, глубоким и бархатным:

_«Учитывая, что его по состоянию здоровья не загребли в обычную армию, а отправили на этот полигон в Нью-Мексико, можно предположить, что он всегда и во всем привык отмазываться. Тот факт, что Хет ему не нравится – обсуждению не подлежит, не так ли? Хет никому не нравится... кроме тебя, храбрый блондинчик. Реплика об оружии – банальное, впитанное из крупной шоколадной материнской сиськи желание черножопого подначить белого. С тем, чтобы Хет ожидаемо сорвался на оскорбление, которое все негры в толерантной и задыхающейся от бессилия Америке так ждут, чтоб потом спустить на оскорбителя всех собак. И знаешь что? Данаис его не разочарует. Вот только любитель агрессивно погнобить белых малость не рассчитал... на кого нарвался»._

Сержант не двигался. Улыбка медленно, безумно медленно сползала с его лица, будто эмоции, его переполнявшие, скатывались на пол.

\- Заставлять? Нет... - Хет снова был безукоризненно холоден и собран. - Твоя черная задница не задержится здесь ни часом дольше. Заберешь пожитки и катись на все четыре стороны. Make love not war. Пока от дельта-9-тетрагидроканнабинола ум за разум не зайдет.

Стол отъехал с грохотом, чуть не перевернувшись. Разъяренный нарушением расовой политкорректности растаман бросился на прекрасного белокожего сержанта, выставив вперед крупные коричневые кулаки. Они вот-вот должны были врезаться в лицо, украшенное чудными ярко-фиолетовыми глазами. Но этого не произошло. Черт вообще знает, что произошло. Нападавший мешком свалился под ноги Хета и захрипел. Ван Дер Ваальт с издевкой и непередаваемым изяществом повернул кисть своей руки в воздухе – и у нападавшего в ту же сторону провернулась шея, громко хрустнув. От этого сухого и четкого хруста ломающихся позвонков у меня заныли зубы и резко засосало под ложечкой. Я хотел отвести взгляд от умирающего, но не мог. Изо рта у него пошла розовая пена, сверкая и пузырясь. Мои однокашники окаменели. Все, кроме меня.

\- Оставайтесь на местах, - ровным голосом сказал Хет и начал медленно переводить взгляд с одного окаменевшего лица на другое, будто вкладывая им в головы свои слова. - Это сердечный приступ, ему никто бы не успел оказать помощь, - он добрался до меня. - А ты... ты – помни. И не глупи. Не стоит выступать против меня. И если кому-то расскажешь об инциденте с черномазым, тебе всё равно не поверят.

\- Ты исчадье ада, - буркнул я тихо, впрочем, соглашаясь своим покорным тоном со всем, что вещал Хет. - Сделаешь со мной то же самое?

\- Нет, зачем же? Если твое прекрасное тело можно использовать в других, намного более аппетитных целях.

* * *

Я покинул рабочий кабинет, мельком осмотрел кухню, хлопнул себя по лбу и свернул в спальню, к своему юному сокровищу. Он лежал на моей постели без штанов и майки. Тихо и размеренно сопел с закрытыми глазами, заложив руки под голову. Однако тонкая ткань белых трусов была натянута тугим полукруглым бугром. Я подошел ближе, желая рассмотреть... понять, что мне не мерещится. Его член действительно возбужденно выпирал во сне. Крепкий мальчишеский стояк, упругий и горячий. Но... откуда я знаю, насколько он упруг и горяч?

Я с ужасом отдернул руку, осознав, что не удержал её, себя... в рамках приличия. Элф спал на удивление крепко, даже не шелохнулся. Притворялся? Вряд ли, он слишком невинный для таких игр со мной. Должно быть, я просидел у компьютера не меньше часа, погрязнув в своих кошмарных воспоминаниях. Опять мой чёрный ящик открыт. Опять из него вытекло несколько капель металлически пахнущей крови.

Почувствовал вкус металла у себя на языке, когда, осторожничая, оттянул резинку трусов и пригласил себя рассмотреть и распробовать всё еще раз. Длинные ноги моего гостя вызывающе раздвинуты, поза расслабленная, дыхание ровное, а член – твёрдый, длинный и обжигающий, не помещается больше ни в трусы, ни мне в ладонь... И полностью набухшая и покрасневшая головка соблазнительно вылезла из крайней плоти, удобно улегшись прямо в мой откровенно ждущий рот. Мои губы открыты и округлены, чтобы принять тяжесть и жар этой плоти как можно мягче, с алчным восторгом и нетерпением...

\- Кси? - растерянный и приглушенный шепот. Сонный и ужасно беззащитный. Тоненькой плетью хлестнул меня по сильно раскуренным нервам, заставив их вскрикнуть и встать на дыбы, а кожу – покрыться мурашками. Мои губы сомкнуты вокруг его пениса, мне... мне неудобно говорить. И я не собираюсь ничего говорить. Просто обвожу языком вокруг твердой вершинки члена, сосу ее и тяну из сухой сплющенной дырочки посередине... что-нибудь.

Проходит минута во вздохах и шуршании его рук по простыне, и из головки члена мне на язык вытекает немного безвкусной смазки. Да, она безвкусная, но желанная, проглоченная с жадным ликованием. Слизь из его тела, которое хочет со мной соития... хочет, я же чувствую. И испарину, которой покрываются его выгнутая спина и напряженно сведенный живот, мне видеть не обязательно. Элф не умеет давить стоны, они совсем детские, пронзительные и будоражащие мне кровь до последнего, самого мелкого сосуда в паху. Спору нет, я бы не отказался лишить этого ангела невинности – прямо сейчас. Насадил бы на себя без долгой подготовки, еще и несколько раз спустил бы в него тугую струю, запачкал бы глубины его жаркого тела, Господи, Господи... нет. Я не могу. Даже если беспрепятственно стащил с него трусы. Даже если мышцы парализует судорогой при одном касании к его девственно сомкнутому анусу. Даже если меня перестали пугать страх и осуждение в его глазах после... и муки собственной совести. Даже если...

\- Телефон, - Эльфарран сумел приподняться и сесть. Накрыл дрожащей рукой мою голову. Моя левая ладонь всё еще подсунута под его ягодицы, соприкасается с входом в его тело, а рот – занят его длинным возбужденным членом. Медленно я поднял глаза и встретился с его взглядом. Полуденное солнце пробивает задернутые шторы, каждая черточка его лица видна хорошо, с этого обалденного ракурса, снизу. Что в глазах? Тяжелая красная дымка. Любопытство и нега. И наши тела, соединенные в точке наибольшего сопротивления. А это значит – я отдам ему себя. После прелюдии. Если не кончу самопроизвольно раньше, от его стона, с которым он проводил мой язык, облизавший его яички. - Ксавьер, телефон... он звонит в соседней комнате. Знаю, ты не слышишь. У меня самого в ушах шумит... - он с тихим сладким вздохом свалился обратно на подушку, сместив мою ладонь под его задницей ближе к копчику.

\- Ну вашу мать же, - процедил я сквозь зубы, выпуская его член изо рта и подтягивая чуть влажные белые трусы обратно. Они не хотели покрывать мою «добычу» целиком, и Элф стеснительно прикрыл торчащую часть рукой. Я сейчас завою от этого зрелища на радость всем жадным до сплетен соседям.

Вылетев из спальни на такой скорости, что ноги едва черкнули по полу, я с размаху врезался в телефонный столик, никакой боли, правда, не почувствовав, и заорал в трубку:

\- КАКОГО ХРЕНА?!

\- Кси, это я, - смирно пискнул Харви и икнул от страха. Ухо неприятно закололо, так что я не собирался сбавлять ни громкость, ни ярость.

\- В ТЕМПЕ!

\- Босс тебя ищет. Что-то... что-то случилось. Он вернулся из аэропорта злой, как целая толпа дварфов. По оценкам экспертов из маркетингового отдела, он доберется до двери серверной сразу после ленча в “Le Bernardin”. Я к тебе битый час дозванивался. Осталось тридцать пять минут. Тридцать три...

Гребаные дварфы, орки и злодеи-похитители времени! Я влез в костюм, галстук и начищенные туфли, быстро и злобно перевязал волосы огрызком ADSL-кабеля, ругнулся, вспомнив, что машина так и стоит на парковке под баром “107”, схватил дежурную сумку, крикнул на одном дыхании «Элфялюблютебяневыходииздомунеоткрывайникомудверь» и выпрыгнул на улицу по пожарной лестнице.

Такси ловил секунд десять. Водила, услышав адрес и увидев моё бледное лицо, смятую стодолларовую купюру и холодные шизанутые глаза, сразу рванул с места в девяносто миль в час, срезая повороты и игнорируя сигналы светофора.


	7. СПЛЕТНИ | GOSSIPS

Я успел. Лифт не сломался, ноги не подвернулись, ключ не заел в замке – и я восседаю в своем массивном кожаном кресле с подлокотниками из красного полированного дерева. Опускаю на них свои немного дрожащие руки и вызываю центральный монитор из спящего режима легким вздохом: он сенсорный, нового поколения, и реагирует только на моё дыхание. Как? Коммерческая тайна. Я сам его сконструировал в позапрошлом месяце и подписал документ о неразглашении.

Вызвал консоль и поставил всю корпоративную компьютерную систему на сканирование. Как раз вовремя. Тяжелые шаги моего босса гулко отдаются в коридоре, их легко узнать – это уверенная грузная поступь человека, который всегда носит с собой более ста килограммов костей, мышц и рыхлого жирка к ним в придачу. Он мешкает перед дверью, коротко отвечая на чей-то звонок – я вижу его широкий силуэт сквозь матовое стекло. Наконец дверь открывается, без единого шороха или скрипа. Я крутанулся в кресле, поприветствовав начальство вежливой улыбкой. Пока он рассматривает меня, будто заново припоминая, как вообще должен выглядеть его младший инженер-программист, я... рассматриваю его.

У него густая черная шевелюра с проседью на висках, хищные темные глаза, чью хищность лишь усугубляет пара морщинок, отходящих от внешних уголков век, квадратный, выдающийся вперед подбородок большого упрямца... а еще – чувственный рот, красиво очерченный и очень, очень сладострастный. Настолько, что когда его губы раскрываются, выговаривая что-нибудь – даже незначительное «доброе утро, Зара» – у секретарши Зары мокнут трусики и подгибаются коленки. Когда он говорит со мной (что, к счастью, случается довольно редко), моё обычно бестрепетное гомосексуальное естество пугается и сжимается, невольно представляя, как бы я смотрелся на его огромном столе с приспущенными штанами, в коленно-локтевой позиции. Испытываю ли я к нему влечение? Безусловно. Но на уровне подкорки, не более. И ровно до тех пор, пока он в радиусе хорошей видимости и слышимости. Как только он отходит, дурацкие пошлые мысли пропадают, причем бесследно. Едва возвращается – даже кактусы и пальмы, растущие у меня в обилии в больших кадках, тянутся к нему листьями, стеблями и колючками. Это магия, харизма, какая-то чертовщина или групповые галлюцинации – суть всё равно одна. Он босс, обольстительное чудовище с холодным цепким взглядом, мертвой хваткой и каверзными вопросами. Вот и сейчас... легкий кивок в сторону моей улыбки, а затем – ровный звучный голос:

\- Слышал, ты приболел, Ксавьер? Или заработался? Но выглядишь как новенький.

\- Я в полном порядке, сэр. Слухи врут.

\- Просил же звать меня по имени.

\- Да, сэр. Виноват... Говард, - я невольно сглотнул.

Говард Кеннет Дэвис. Полное имя я запомнил в первый же день работы, когда служба кадров отправила меня к нему для вынесения окончательного вердикта по трудоустройству. «Почему они не приняли решение самостоятельно?» - задавался я тогда вопросом, но задавался недолго. До момента, как увидел босса и его властные чёрные глаза. Сразу понял, что у такого всё на полном контроле. И он не впустит в корпорацию людей, предварительно не рассмотрев их поближе. Он не выглядел занятым и не напускал на себя важность, как обычно делают надутые индюки-боссы, не рылся в бумагах и не делал вид, что читает мою анкету и результаты тестового задания. А еще он не заставил ждать своего внимания ни секунды. Попросил меня сесть прямо и... рассказать о своем последнем кошмарном сне! От неожиданности я сглотнул тогда так же, как сглотнул сейчас. И честно признался, что забыл. Но «что-то связанное с поджогом и пожаром». Потом он спросил, что я ел на завтрак. И снова я попытался максимально честно ответить, что варил вкрутую яйцо, но так волновался перед собеседованием, что оно встало поперек горла. И что по дороге я купил кофе со сливками и выпил половину. После этого Говард с интересом уточнил, донес ли я стакан с кофе до работы или выкинул перед входом в небоскреб. Я заглянул в самую глубину его чернейших глаз и тихо сказал, что оставил кофе на тумбочке в приёмной в надежде допить его на новом рабочем месте. Босс расхохотался и ответил, что моя самоуверенность должна быть вознаграждена... и что я уже принят. Добавил, чтоб я зашел в бухгалтерию оформиться по всем правилам, не забыл на завтра страховой полис, университетские рекомендации, грамоты и сертификаты CISCO, о которых я упоминал в анкете. А когда я, огорошенный, пролепетал благодарности и собрался покидать его кабинет, он окликнул меня в последний раз. Спросил, почему я не женат. И я зачем-то ляпнул: «Она еще ходит в школу, сэр».

Ну и вот. Я снова погружаюсь в изысканную и манящую черноту. Его зрачки почти сливаются с радужкой, безоконная полутьма серверной очень этому способствует. Босс подошел к креслу и положил руку на подлокотник, в миллиметре от моей ладони.

\- Ты изменился, Ксавьер. Даже твоя поза выдает мне твой секрет.

\- Какой секрет, Говард?

\- Мои люди всюду. Я наблюдаю за тобой. Что случилось вчера в баре?

\- Больница – от слова «боль», - внезапно выпалил я, получив озарение, и схватил босса за крупную ладонь. Один ноготь царапнул по перстню-печатке на его мизинце.

\- Так-так... - как он ни старался сдержаться, но его полное лицо моментально вытянулось. - Ты узнал пароль. Откуда?

\- Бармен. Маттео! - сейчас я ляпнул наугад, понимая, что всеми силами должен скрыть наличие Эльфаррана в своей квартире и в своей жизни. Дай Бог, чтоб вчера на улице возле аптеки никто не шпионил. И чтоб таксист тоже не был частью жестокой игровой паутины. И чтоб Маттео изначально оказался втянутым в эту игру еще и посильнее, чем я. И чтоб сам дьявол был тоже на моей стороне. Во что бы то ни стало, мне должно сейчас повезти. Ради Элфа... его красиво натянутых трусов и невинной улыбки.

По злобно-растерянному выражению лица Говарда я понял, что всё угадал.

\- Хренов итальянский выродок, - прошипел босс и больно сжал кисть моей руки. Увидел мою болевую гримасу и тотчас отпустил. - Извини. Так он понравился тебе? Небось напился в стельку на посту. И приставать начал.

\- Да! Да... - я молился, чтоб глаза были такими честными, какими они были с начальником всегда, чтоб не подвели. И чтоб ладонь моя, которой он всё еще касался сбоку, не вспотела.

\- Значит, в _него_ ты влюбился, - теперь он цедил слова медленно, сквозь зубы, взвешивая про себя что-то. Я вжался в спинку кресла. - Ну, хорошо. Он ничего мне не донес, ублюдок, ну оно и понятно – кто ж будет распространяться о таком нежном улове, как ты. Пойдешь в «107» сегодня вечером?

\- Конечно. То есть... если это не противоречит вашим...

\- Забудь. Я накажу его за утаивание информации так, как полагается в подобных случаях по нашему внутреннему кодексу, но тебя это не коснется. Ты свободен в своих симпатиях. До известных пределов, разумеется, - он обаятельно улыбнулся. - Много он тебе успел разболтать?

\- О крыше для... для местных проституток, - я осторожно повернул кресло к серверу и встал. - Наркотики не предлагал. Мне и не надо, я на своих колесах. Кстати о колесах: забыл купить вчера новую пачку. Начался легкий нервоз и приступ паники. Думаю, я поэтому еще был эмоционально открыт и охотно законтачил, а обычно я слишком угрюм для любезностей, - я врал уже громко и вдохновенно, повернувшись к Говарду спиной и почти не боясь ничего.

\- Да, любопытно... Много факторов сложилось. Я тебя не виню. Понимаю, ночь была бурной.

Я еле заметно кивнул, подавляя истерический смех. Как я еще держусь... Как не сдаю под давлением таких жестких обстоятельств.

\- Ксавьер?

\- Да? - я подобрался, нацепив на себя самую смирную и серьезную мину, и взглянул на босса через плечо.

\- Пароль, который ты узнал, выброси из головы как можно скорее. Маттео получит новый пароль и приказ не препятствовать твоим желаниям. Спи с ним, сколько захочешь, я оценил по достоинству твой выбор. Но, пожалуйста, не забывай, что он сутенер, и относись легко к тому, что он потрахивает своих молодых парней. В его дистрикте работает восемь шлюх. Ночью, он писал, прибился какой-то индивидуал с самопальными визитками, а наутро этот молодчик уже пропал. Никто из моих служб ответственность за это не взял, но всё к лучшему. Прочешем морги и больницы, если за три дня не объявится. Не люблю чужаков. Ты тоже смотри в оба.

\- Конечно, Говард, - я улыбнулся с максимальной искренностью.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что ни в коем случае не покидаешь Большое Яблоко без моего разрешения, не имеешь никаких сведений о синдикате, не разговаривал со мной ни о чём только что и никогда не слышал о посторонних занятиях своего бармена?

\- Говард, - я постарался раствориться в черноте его глаз на полную, - я просто системный администратор, иногда расслабляющийся по вечерам на высоком барном стуле за стаканчиком хорошего рома.

\- Рад, что мы друг друга поняли, - босс потрепал меня по волосам. - Работай, не отвлекаю.

Дверь затворилась бесшумно, грузные шаги затихли у лифта. Я жив? Мы с Элфом... оба выжили? Мы дышим? В унисон...

Я осмелился упасть в кресло и расслабиться только после получасового ковыряния в проводах. Ну и дела! Куда я впутался?

* * *

Закончив с теоретической частью первого урока и небрежно выбросив труп негра-растамана в коридор, Хет повел нас в соседнее помещение, просторное, с высоким потолком, где на белых, идеально вычищенных столах контрастно поблескивало оружие. Возникла дурацкая идея о военном музее и экспонатах древности, но все выложенные тут винтовки, пистолеты и ружья лежали ничем не закрепленные и не под стеклом. Новехонькие и чуть ли не зеркально начищенные. Нам разрешили брать их и осматривать. Ломать, разбирать... и задавать вопросы. Я щупал настороженными глазами и ничего не спросил. Как-то не захотелось, угу. Может, потому что у меня безумно ныла разодранная спина, и чем дальше – тем сильнее. Мелькнула отчаянная мысль незаметно убежать отсюда и пожаловаться полковнику Абрахамсу. Сказать ему... ну... Да что сказать? Разве мне есть что сказать? Никакие санкции к Ван Дер Ваальту не применимы. Максимум – меня отведут в медпункт, окатят жалостью и презрением... как грязью... потом обработают раны и забинтуют. И поползут новые слухи. Нужны ли мне новые неприятные слухи? Старых уже хватает по горло.

Я тяжело оперся обеими руками на один белоснежный стол, не понимая, на что решиться. И вздрогнул, когда ухо обожгли губы за секунду до издевательского шепота:

\- Что, настучать решил? Держи глаза закрытыми. Если не хочешь, чтоб они тебя выдали.

\- Сдохнуть я решил. А больше ничего не решал, ясно? - я старался не огрызаться слишком грубым тоном. Как бы плохо сейчас ни было, Хет может сделать еще хуже.

Он выдавил омерзительно сладкий смешок и рванул меня прочь из «музея». Мы забились в тесный грязноватый санузел, примыкавший к предыдущему учебному кабинету. Сержант запер дверь, выставил вперед руки и приблизился ко мне. А я, как обычно (обычно?.. уже вошло в привычку?), попятился и зашипел от боли, стукнувшись о кафельную стену.

\- Спокойно, птенчик. Ты ведь хочешь, чтоб я тебе помог?

\- Только не ты! - я зашипел тише, притерпевшись опять к ощущениям рубашки, прилипшей к моему оголенному мясу.

\- Спиной повернись, храбрящийся болтун.

Я мотнул головой, и Хет сам грубо крутанул меня, чуть не размозжив мне нос о грязный кафель в гадких мыльных разводах. Бля, ну почему, когда он приближается ко мне, весь мир внезапно становится гадким и на вид, и на ощупь?!

Я судорожно вдохнул побольше воздуха, приготовившись к худшему. Ван Дер Ваальт прижался к моей заднице, а руки заломил назад, быстро расстегивая мою ширинку. Штаны на полу, трусы там же, стянув мне лодыжки и обездвижив. Удобно, что уж тут сказать. Если попытаюсь шагнуть – сразу же упаду.

\- Насиловать тебя не буду, не дрожи так. Рано еще, - смешливый голос Хета раздавался внизу. Я нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, трусы елозили по ступням, в животе комками перекатывался страх. Хотелось выть. И плакать. И умолять не трогать меня. Зубы скрипели, сцепленные до боли в челюсти. Его пальцы... да, полезли между моих ягодиц, раздвинули их. Я выдохнул, горько поздравляя себя с... - Ты девственник? Занятно. Я ожидал этого, но всё равно приятно осознавать в который раз. И щупать.

\- Что «приятно осознавать»? Что именно ты первым осквернишь меня, мразь?

Он расхохотался куда-то в район моих коленок. Потом цепко обхватил мои бедра холодными руками. Как стальными зажимами.

\- Не я. Хотя и очень хочется...

Пальцы быстро побежали вверх и застыли в ложбинке между ягодиц. Медленно и даже довольно аккуратно погладили то, что я безуспешно пытался расслабить, чтобы не разозлить этого психа. Странно, что он пока такой веселый и радостный.

\- Не боишься, что я от страха обосрусь тебе на голову?

\- Не боюсь... - он растягивал слоги. А его пальцы с неожиданно мягкими подушечками и короткими ногтями начали растягивать меня. Они были совсем сухими, но гладкими. Я ничего не чувствовал, даже дискомфорта не было. Просто ощущение приоткрываемой плоти. Дуновение его дыхания... потом холод... потом я просто ощутил, что его указательный палец вошел в меня на две фаланги. Ощущение проникновения, да... без чувств и эмоций. Как если бы я был на приеме у проктолога, и он проверял у меня отсутствие геморроя. Я ждал, что сержант засунет в меня еще пару пальцев, но он внезапно закончил внутреннюю пальпацию и отошел, бросив: - Подтяни штаны и сними рубашку.

Что? Но я слушался, тихо и горячечно благодаря Бога за такое счастье.

\- Повернись лицом.

Слушаюсь, слушаюсь вас, сэр врач, садист и солдат.

\- Пасть открой. Не так сильно.

В рот втолкнулись три пальца, среди них – тот самый, наверное, который... Блядь, да разве это сейчас важно?! Я облизал их не дыша. Сглотнул слюну, не ощутив ничего противного на языке. Хет отнял руку и сам встал мне за спину, водя увлажненными пальцами по моим ранам. Я собирался вскрикнуть, но ничего опять не почувствовал. Он что, лечит меня моей собственной слюной? Что за бред.

\- Не дергай плечами. Ты ведь хочешь, чтоб я не оставил тут шрамов? Будут другие... на более интересных местах.

Я закрыл глаза и полностью перестал шевелиться. Отдался его пальцам. Они покрыли влажными следами всю мою спину – и боль, пульсировавшая где-то посередине, постепенно угасла. Когда на плечи легла рубашка, я почувствовал лишь мокрые пятна... а потом – сбитое, очень тяжелое дыхание, впившееся в шею под затылком:

\- Ночью. Придёшь голым в душевую. Пообщаемся, птенчик, - он сладострастно облизал мою кожу, путаясь в длинных волосах. - Если не придешь – общаться будем в самый темный предрассветный час, в бараке, на виду у всех, и так... что тебе не захочется встречать солнце. Радуйся, что ты так нужен Юргену. Иначе бы на тебе уже живого места не осталось. 

* * *

Я вырвался из мучительных воспоминаний и во второй раз за день сделал это вовремя: у двери послышалось громкое характерное шарканье, приземистый силуэт с торчащими жиденькими волосами в тщательной идентификации не нуждался. Харви. Ввалился с привычной подобострастной улыбкой и небольшой корзиной наперевес с запахом банана и шоколада. Вкусный презент для Элфа, надо же, не забыл. Я поднялся с кресла, мы обменялись рукопожатием без слов. Он поставил корзинку у главного сервера, открывая рот и, видимо, намереваясь оглушить меня шквалом сочувствия и радости, но я опередил его:

\- Сплетни. Дварф, расскажи мне последние сплетни корпорации.

Да, я играю на его самолюбии, да, я подлизываюсь, да, мне нисколечко не стыдно. Харви расцветает, открывает рот шире прежнего и начинает обогащать меня мусором, в котором я найду ценные зерна:

\- Сиена родила, ты знаешь? Девочку, рыженькую! Говорят, что красавица, но совершенно не похожа на отца. Попахивает если не разводом, то скандалом и проверкой ДНК. Сиена плакалась вчера в твиттер, ее поддержало семьсот друзей и даже собачий косметический салон! Тебе это не очень интересно, да?.. - Харви деловито потер лоб. - Мойщик окон вчера утром сорвался с 51-го этажа. Упал на автомобиль Уле Амстеда и выжил, представляешь? Уле даже не стребовал с него компенсацию, а ты ведь помнишь, какой он жадный и прижимистый и как над своим «Фордом» трясся. Страховая компания уже оплатила ему ремонт капота и замену лобового стекла, но я всё равно слышал, как он ворчал сегодня над писсуаром. Так, дальше... На тебя заглядывалась новенькая из отдела сбыта готовой продукции. Молоденькая такая брюнеточка с огромным красным бантом в волосах. Не понимаю, как он там держится? Может, это такая хитрая заколка? Ты ее не видел? Вообще не заметил? Ой, зря-я... Девочка одевается в стиле pin-up пятидесятых годов, яркая юбчонка, туфельки... и вечно вздыхает, едва товарная база повиснет и кто-то помянет серверную. Она к тебе не заходила? Даже за обедом не подкатывала? Слушай, может, тебе стоит сделать менее холодный вид... У нее полушария, как в кегельбане, я бы не отказался быть выбитым ими одним точным страйковым ударом. Ну не криви так губы, я пошутил! Это самое... Пересуды ходят неясные и бестолковые, но вроде бы, вроде бы... у близкого друга и партнера Говарда исчез племянник. Через контрольные три дня его стали искать везде. Где-то в Англии или во Франции, я точно не понял. Не нашли. Прошло еще три дня, вестей нет, слухи бродят один чудесатее другого. Сегодня неделя, как племяш пропал, загадочный друг Дэвиса рвет и мечет, один за другим посылая контракты и договоренности с нами в жопу. Как стало известно, он решил преодолеть Атлантику, чтобы было удобнее метать икру, а Говард лично поехал за ним в аэропорт, встретил и отужинал его. Говорят, что умаслил, но не до конца, британский гость швырнул в официанта пепельницей и горячим окурком. А еще требовал, чтоб его снабдили личным агентом ЦРУ, который докладывал бы каждый час о продвижении операции. Всплыли некоторые факты, говорящие, что следы пропавшего племяша ведут в Америку. Но откуда эти факты и кто их вообще нарыл, я не знаю. Кси, ты меня слушаешь? Ты вообще тут, с нами, на грешной Земле?

 _Элф... не неделю ли назад ты пропал из дома?_ От говённых предчувствий по солнечному сплетению будто ножом полоснули.


	8. ЛОВУШКА | MANTRAP

Рабочий день кончился. Обманчиво уютный полумрак серверной, из углов которой за мной, возможно, следили камеры и микрофоны, трескотня безголового, а потому счастливого Харви, потаскушная красная помада Зары и тяжелое, вызывающее безотчетную тревогу лицо босса – всё осталось за крутящейся трехстворчатой дверью.

Моя излюбленная аптека находится здесь же, в бизнес-центре, но я с отвращением подумал, что она контролируется Говардом, и зашел в другую, первую попавшуюся по дороге в «107», закупился, наконец, по списку. Наркотики, снотворное и железо с магнием. На рецепт, писанный округлым почерком доктора Валлентайнера, фармацевт долго смотрел с недоверием, но колёса всё же отпустил. Ну да, у врачей обычно другой почерк, не такой крупный и далеко не такой разборчивый, да и я на завзятого наркомана... пожалуй, похож. Худющий, нервный и белый-белый, с синяками под глазами. А им не всё равно? Миру плевать на тебя, а тебе плевать на мир, я удивлюсь, увидев где-то неоновую вывеску «Совесть» или «Душа».

Вместо этого я минут через пятнадцать вижу красную вывеску «107». Я мог бы сейчас прошагать мимо, забрать с парковки свой Додж Вайпер и уехать домой, и побыстрее, в объятья Элфа, чтобы забыться с ним до нового утра. Мог бы? Не-а. Я тоскливо обвожу взглядом очертания прекрасного автомобиля и толкаю красно-синюю дверь в бар.

При поверхностном сканировании Маттео за стойкой не обнаружился. Два каких-то других бармена обслуживают немногочисленных ранних выпивох, а Маттео...

Выходит из служебной двери, без форменного фартука, без улыбки, красная челка встрепана. Он выходит в зал. Выходит ко мне. Стремительно приближается, не сводя с меня больших чёрных глаз. В один коварный момент мне кажется, что он замахнется и ударит меня. Но его густо татуированные руки вытянуты по швам, он просто застывает в нескольких сантиметрах, глядя на меня сверху вниз. А я-то почему стою столбом и пялюсь на его гримасу?

Я повернулся и сел на тот же барный стул, который выбрал вчера. Он сел справа и продолжил сверлить меня глазами. Не слишком воинственно, но и не дружелюбно.

\- Долго еще молчать и таращиться будем? - спросил я, делая знак работающему бармену.

\- Босс лишил меня премии, - ответил Маттео зло, но вполне тихонько. - Потому что кто-то где-то ляпнул лишнее. Хотя я лишний раз вообще рта не раскрываю. Сочувствующие люди указали на тебя, а я тебя второй раз в жизни вижу. Сумеешь решить мою задачку?

\- Один виски, - я отодвинул от себя меню. Подскочивший бармен (судя по бейджу – некий Мартин) кивнул, принимая заказ, затем несколько запоздало заметил Маттео, удивился, но воздержался от комментариев. Итальянец задиристо не обращал ни на что внимания, возможно, он поставлен тут главным. Или я... так сильно разозлил его, заставив забыть о правилах. - Какого размера премия? Я могу дать вдвое больше, и разойдемся с миром.

\- Премию дают не деньгами, - он отвалил мне тонну презрения, - а кокаином.

Я философски подумал, что презирать скорее должен я – его, живущего в ожидании порошочка-подачки от шефа, но свои чувства надо бы спрятать поглубже. Ослепительно улыбаться и вступать в привычную игру.

\- А что еще, помимо премии, ты недополучишь, если я скажу боссу, что ты мне угрожал?

\- Если скажешь. Если успеешь выйти отсюда.

\- Во как. Но зачем выходить? - я стукнул о край стойки телефоном. - Один звонок. Два слова. И подумай как следует, к кому прислушаются охотнее, если после разговора я вдруг не досчитаюсь зубов, глаз или пальцев.

\- Ты блефуешь. Босс не дает свой личный номер кому попало.

\- Очень жаль, Маттео, что ты, перед тем как напасть, не наводишь справки, - одним щелчком я открыл список контактов и сразу нашел Дэвиса, третьей строкой. Нажал на кнопку вызова. Пошли длинные гудки, на экране появилась фотография загорелого лица босса – а на лице моего бармена отразился неподдельный страх.

Раньше, чем я что-либо успел сообразить, он капитулировал. Сбросил звонок и нервозно тыкал мне аппаратом в руки.

\- Спрячь. Договоримся так.

\- Погоди... - я лениво прикрыл глаза, считая до десяти. Говард не оставляет ничего без ответа – иначе перестанет быть большим боссом, иначе выпустит всю свою паутину из лап. И, действительно, на счёт «девять» телефон завибрировал. Я положил его ровненько на стойку и демонстративно включил громкую связь. _О, босс, ты даже не представляешь, какую услугу мне сейчас оказываешь. Не придется уламывать и ублажать этого сердитого макаронника, он сам станет как шелковый._ \- Алло!

\- Кси, ты что-нибудь хотел? - сочным ласковым басом спросил Дэвис. - Всё в порядке?

\- Я зависаю в «107», Говард, и это не я, а мой парень хотел. Хотел передать привет и благодарность за преподанные тобой уроки, за твою мудрость и милосердие. Он осознал свои ошибки и больше не будет прикладываться к бутылкам на рабочем месте. А вызов я нечаянно сбросил оттого, что он припер меня к столу, кажется, он очень меня хочет, нам срочно нужно уединиться.

\- Какая прелесть. Отдыхай, шалунишка, - шеф раскатисто рассмеялся. - Только не шумите слишком уж в подсобке, там стены картонные. До завтра.

Отбой. Триумф. Я убрал телефон в карман и облокотился на стойку. На добрую минуту Маттео превратился в симпатичную телеграфную опору. Мне надоело ждать и работать бесплатным секундомером, я взял его за талию.

\- Не нужно кидаться на людей, не рассмотрев их хорошенько, - примирительно произнес я. Повернул к нему голову, оценивая причиненный ущерб. Рот всё еще приоткрыт, но глаза обрели некоторую осмысленность. - Вдруг они просто хотели познакомиться ближе. Я достану тебе кокаин, если хочешь. Если у тебя ломка...

\- Да не нюхаю я, - буркнул он, оживляясь, и сбросил мою руку. - Это на продажу. Всё, что есть – на продажу.

\- А что есть?

\- Мальчики, девочки, неразведенный спирт. Мне очень нужны деньги. Разбодяживание кокса приносит самые приличные баксы.

\- И зачем они тебе?

\- А зачем я тебе? - он впервые усмехнулся. - Фигура понравилась? Может, череп костлявый приглянулся? Думаешь, я модный такой, башку по бокам брею, красной красочкой мажу, чтоб быть круче всех? Думаешь, я злой такой, на рожон лезу, чтоб впечатление на зеленых сопляков производить? Черта с два! Просто мне насрать – на твое мнение, на мнение того жирдяя с шейкером и на всю шарагу. Нечего терять. И почти не осталось, за что бороться.

\- Эй... - я упрямо забрал себе его талию. Во второй раз руку он не сбросил.

\- Рак у меня. Химиотерапия всю зарплату сжирает... пока эта сука меня самого жрет. Вот так, наперегонки.

\- Извини, - я залпом осушил стакан и понял, что без второго не обойтись.

\- Всё еще хочешь «уединяться»? - Маттео передразнил интонацию.

\- Да, - врезал ему в упор, огорошив. - Хочу. Если у тебя, конечно, не рак прямой кишки, - я призывно грохнул стаканчиком по столешнице. Мартин тут же подлил еще.

\- Рак легких, - хмуро возразил итальянец. - Ты что, не шутишь?

\- Послушай-ка, босс уверен, что ты меня уже успешно завалил в койку – не далее как вчера. Подробности не существенны. Тебе насрать, сам сказал. У меня были свои мотивы, да, я тебя подставил. Подставил, а теперь вытащу. Желаешь спрыгнуть и разочаровать босса? Или так нравится куковать одному, огрызаться на всех и посылать? Нет, ну можешь и дальше угрюмо потрахивать своих спидозных шлюшек, кто знает, какую еще болезнь ты от них ненароком подхватишь...

В рот мне вмазались скотские, злые-презлые губы, горячий настойчивый язык проложил путь между челюстей и достал до нёба. Я слизал с насильно ворвавшегося инородного тела слюну и начал посасывать, захватывая глубже. Маттео тяжело выдыхал носом, губы приникли ко мне плотнее, полностью войдя в рот, и я медленно запрокинул голову, затягивая его в поцелуй еще и еще, с горелым привкусом виски, с остаточным запахом моих сигарет, со вкусом его болезни, гнилостным вкусом цепляющейся за жизнь плоти... Пожалуй, я извращенец. Но мне безумно понравилось.

Я оттолкнул его, только когда задохнулся до кашля. Насладился послевкусием. Совесть ни в каком месте не побеспокоила. Да, дома ждет Элф, но изменяю я ему ради него же.

Пока Маттео приводил в порядок своё лицо и промокал рот салфеткой, я достал упаковку колес, вскрыл две таблетки и запил их вискарем. Да, не нужно напоминать, как это вредно, да, хуже комбинации и не придумаешь, но сегодняшним вечером я ничего не хочу вспоминать. Никакого сержанта Хета.

\- Подсобка? - глаза сияли чёрными звездами, вплотную подлетевшими к моему лицу, и я разглядел, что они не чёрные, приятного орехового оттенка.

\- Там же стены картонные. Поехали к тебе? 

* * *

Колеса не подействовали. То есть не сразу. Я посадил Маттео рулить Доджем, а сам валялся в кузове, трезвел и мрачно вспоминал.

Остаток дня нас заставляли бегать по пересеченной местности – угрозами, уговорами, окриками и обещаниями пощадить завтра. Я намотал десять километров с постоянными передышками, таких нагрузок не было нигде, включая младшую школу, так что чувствовал я себя еле живым и едва теплящимся. Супертравматические локти и колени защищала форма, но я умудрился свалиться в колючий подлесок и ободрать лицо. Ужин был крайне скудным, из остатков завтрака и стакана молока, от которого у некоторых моих коллег немедленно начались газы. Я поспешил покинуть барак, чтобы не дышать смрадом, и до полуночи одиноко простоял голый в душевой. Воду не открывал, ну, только пару раз окатить себя из горячего крана, чтоб не окоченеть в темноте и тишине.

Хет пришел в полном обмундировании, но, заметив мою стыдливо прикрывающуюся фигуру, расплылся в самодовольной улыбке и принялся раздеваться. Зашел в мою кабинку обнаженным. Я совру, если скажу, что он был восхитительным. Нет... он потряс бы до основания любое, самое искушенное и требовательное воображение, заставляя желать себе всё, чем обладал он. Светящаяся кожа, без возрастных изъянов, шрамов и родинок, монолитный покров для живой скульптуры. Гармонично развитая мускулатура, мало сказать, что красивая или здоровая... подозреваю, Микеланджело плакал в гробу, потому что ему не достался этот натурщик. Но мышцы – черт с ними. Внушительный пенис, сумасшедше манящий запах его мужской силы. Этого одного – хватило бы, чтоб порвать девственную перегородку половине мира. Я хотел остаться во второй половине. Досадно, несправедливо, что соблазнительные тела достаются чудовищам. Его лицо... квинтэссенция симметрии и бездушия. Его разум, скрывающий бездну неизвестности. Его чувства... которых нет.

\- Хороший птенчик, - он наклонился жадно вгрызться мне в губы. Памятуя утро, я покорно дал ему растерзать свой рот в кровь и в мясо, влезть в горло и обшарить языком все доступные внутренние органы. Ощущения были всё так же болезненны, но менее омерзительны – похоже, я начал привыкать к вкусу его слюны. Удовлетворенный «поцелуем», сержант прижал меня к кафельной стене. - Теперь давай пообщаемся.

\- Что вам от меня нужно? - я раздвинул ноги сразу, едва он поставил между ними колено. Не потому, что вопреки чести и совести хочу остаться невредимым. А потому что... черт, мне хочется. Чувствую возбуждение от его плоти, чувствую как нечто противоестественное. Стыжусь. Ненавижу себя. Опускаю голову, рассматривая его налитый кровью член, легший мне на бедро. Тело сержанта холодно, как труп из анатомички, и член не исключение. Этот вопиющий диссонанс ощущений «кладет» операционку, загруженную в мой мозг, он отключается, я перестаю думать.

\- Всё, мой бархатный мальчик. Всё, - он надкусил мне правое плечо и облизнулся. - Но постепенно. Сегодня одно, завтра другое. А в конце ты поможешь мне вытащить Юргена из ловушки. Но это будет в самый последний день. Мы успеем вдоволь развлечься.

\- Вы обещали не... не лишать меня невинности, - я растерянно встретился затылком с душевым шлангом. Хет отрывал меня от пола, подсаживая на руках повыше и очень недвусмысленно прижимая задом к своим гениталиям.

\- Мало ли что я обещал, птенчик, - он с хрустом выгнул мою спину и похотливо пососал оба соска, по очереди, с медлительностью маньяка, смачно причмокивая. Я не сомневался в том, что он наслаждался на полную. Мне же хотелось рыдать и звать на помощь.

Это предел. Сбывшийся кошмар, не мой причём, какого-то другого больного парня. Утром останется только вены вскрыть. Не от бесчестья, не от позора. От чувства безнадеги, от ужаса зависимости, пародии на жизнь под сенью чьей-то садисткой воли. Он не отпустит меня, не отпустит ни за что, я осознаю это во всей полноте захлестнувшей паники, и силы уходят из меня, тают, он жрет их, как жрет сейчас моё тело. Как мне спастись, как убежать из этого вынужденного рабства?! Если уже поздно, я в ловушке у безумца, которому всё дозволено – на два месяца. И неизвестно, что произойдет со мной потом. И неизвестно, будет ли само «потом», доживу ли я. Сердце мечется в груди диким затравленным зверьком, нервы истошно вопят, мне дурно, ужин желчной волной подкатывает к горлу. Хилый и депрессивный аллергик, я не подозревал, как сильно хочу жить и быть свободным. А Хет ведь еще даже не начал долбиться мне в попу.

\- Но вы же обещали... - я украдкой смахнул слезы.

\- Данаис, отпусти его! - вскрикнул голос, неожиданно ворвавшийся, охрипший и гневный.

\- Нам нужен обряд инициации, - вскинулся сержант, не выпуская меня из рук, но после повторного окрика нехотя вернул на пол. Дернул за укушенное плечо, поставив ровно. - Дай мне немного позабавиться. Ты видел, он выдержит.

\- Данаис, не мне напоминать о последствиях твоего неповиновения, - голос звенел над нашими головами, и я бы всё отдал, чтобы увидеть его обладателя.

\- Пусть хоть минет мне сделает! - сержант замахнулся в воздух. - У нас был уговор. Ты ушел! Некому утолять мою безграничную жажду, я сатанею, я алчу единственной настоящей плоти, они все – химеры, жалкое подобие, я готов сгрызть их до сахарных косточек! И мне всё будет мало. Юрген! Ты меня слышишь?!

\- Слышу... Спроси сначала, хочет ли он этого, - голос вернулся в привычную тональность.

\- Я сделаю, - выпалил я, по уши накачанный адреналином, поняв, что сила и влияние невидимого защитника не безграничны. - Если скажете, кто напал на меня утром после пробуждения. Если поможете.

\- Напал? - Хет недоверчиво прекратил лизать мне шею.

\- Да. Скинули с кровати и ударили ногами в живот.

\- Почему сразу не сказал? - сержант, к огромному облегчению, отодвинулся от меня, нахмуренный. - Естественно, я разберусь. Научу уму-разуму и хорошим манерам. Никто не посмеет напасть снова, трогать тебя могу только я. Много их было?

\- Двое. Не меньше двух. Точно не знаю.

\- Сядь.

Я послушно рухнул и непроизвольно подтянул к себе колени, закрывая промежность. Хет заставил вытянуться и ощупал живот. Внимательно осмотрел несколько синяков. Похватал за яйца. Потеребил мне член, подрочил его немного. Потом, видимо, не выдержал, и рывком ткнул меня носом себе в крайнюю плоть. Вылезшая из складок головка члена была холодной, как змея. Я отшатнулся в ужасе. Кто он такой... ПОЧЕМУ он такой.

\- Обращаться умеешь?

\- Нет... - голос молил о пощаде запоздало. Хет не слушал. Его вставший член елозил по моему лицу.

\- Бери губами и соси. Зубы не распускай, или по голове ударю. Можешь за щечку взять, когда устанешь сосать. Поработай языком немножко. Начал.

Самым страшным было представлять, как я выгляжу со стороны. Как сижу, как искажается моё лицо, как... не похож ли я на шлюху. Пожалуйста, я хочу быть только жертвой. Не хочу чувствовать себя буднично, не хочу получить ни грамма удовольствия, не хочу вспоминать об этом спокойно, а только с поседением в волосах.

В остальном получилось сносно, хоть и унизительно. Хет придерживал меня за затылок, отпускал обидные замечания, комментировал, что учусь я медленно и без энтузиазма, но, по крайней мере, не пытался запихнуть весь член мне в глотку, как он это проделывал со своим языком. Я сосал его за никак не согревающуюся головку, ежесекундно надеясь на инфаркт или здоровенный тромб в аорте, но избавление не приходило, я должен был покончить с собой сам – до экзекуции. А вместо этого... сидел в душевой, как идиот, даже пальцем не мог пошевелить. А ведь лежал бы уже к этому моменту остывший, синий, со сломанной шеей и счастливой улыбкой. Освобожденный. Но нет же...

И я клял себя, стараясь в отчаянии не царапаться зубами, хотя пару раз они всё-таки прошлись по пенису. Сержант в ответ тянул меня за спутанную шевелюру и шипел. Но я совру, если скажу, что сосать было противно наотмашь. Желчь спустилась обратно в желудок, новых позывов к рвоте не возникало, а сам Хет отторжения не вызывал – ввиду своей неистовой мужской привлекательности, будь она проклята. Все кожные складки вокруг его органа были чисто вымыты, волосы – выбриты, или, может, и вовсе отсутствовали по неизвестным причинам, запах, повторяю, гениталии производили одуряющий, а насчет вкуса... не знаю. Не было вкуса. Пока он не кончил первой порцией семени и не приказал сглотнуть. Ощущение было запредельно мучительным – как будто я долго облизывал продолговатый конденсатор, а потом из него вылилась аккумуляторная кислота, разумеется, сразу вся и без предупреждения. Я подавился и решил, что уж сейчас-то точно умру. Но судьба хотела иначе, подло решая всё за меня. Хет вынул член из моего рта, позволяя откашляться, и остальное разбрызгал короткой струей по стенам и полу. Отдышался сам, подождал, пока отдышусь я, и насмешливо погладил меня, понурившегося. Что я чувствовал, пережив акт «добровольного» насилия? Пустоту. Отчаянную щемящую пустоту в груди. Операцию на сердце. Ампутацию радости. Словно носил в себе зажженный фонарь, но только что его разбили.

\- Понравилось? Привыкай, птенчик. Подбери сопельки. Завтра повторим.

Он облачился в черный мундир, выгибаясь передо мной издевательски красивым телом, и ушел. А я остался сидеть, постоянно сглатывая, со сквозной дырой между ребер. Сперма застряла в горле, я открыл холодную воду, но полоскание не помогало. Вкус был горчичный, и кислый, и немного затхлый, и как будто аммиачный, всё вместе не сочеталось, да и вообще... Зачем об этом думать? Если фонарь разбит, если всё полетело в тартарары, если я сам теперь – обломок человека, которым когда-то был. Когда? Пять минут назад.

Пока в крови стучал адреналин, была какая-то зыбкая надежда, был азарт игрока, поставившего всё на карту, был малюсенький шанс. Не покориться, не отдать душу за грязное дело, не променять ее на целостность вшивой оболочки. Но променял же. Слабак. Трусливое ничтожество. Не сдох, не отстоял высшие ценности. И что теперь? Мне плохо. Противно от самого себя, противно от разрастающейся гнили своей покорности, противно от страха, липкими клешнями он вцепился в меня намертво, обещая никогда не отпускать. Противно, противно, противно... за завтрашний день, за будущие годы, гадко при мысли о собственной судьбе. Почему я позволил это проделать со мной? Почему гнусные шепотки страха и инстинкта шкуросохранения наперебой убеждают, что это – глупый пустячок.

_Подумаешь, взял чей-то член в рот. Подумаешь, не по своей воле. Все так делают, всю жизнь напролет. Привыкают, не жалуются. И почему-то даже не хотят наложить на себя руки. Кушают антидепрессанты, получают утешительные призы. Тратят денежки, загромождают новыми и новыми вещами грязный уголок, отхожее место... в которое превращается душа. Все люди, все такие, да-да, поверь уже и угомонись со своими «вечными ценностями». Подумай о бритвенных принадлежностях, если они тебя успокаивают, но думай вяло, без энтузиазма. Зачем вскрывать себе вены? Мерзеньким слабовольным поступком ты лишь рассмешишь своего палача. Сдашься. Уйдешь в коллекцию, на полочку к предыдущей жертве. Ну зачем, а? Раньше надо было, Ксюнечка. Пока ротик был чистеньким. А теперь к чему трагедия и трогательные предсмертные речи? Ты заляпан, как все._

Не в состоянии совладать с этим ублюдочным внутренним шепотом, я бросился головой об стену. Приложился со всей дури, до искр из глаз. Захныкал от боли, другой, простой и понятной боли, нащупал руками рану, влез в нее, и она помогла прийти в себя.

Я – не все. Жизнь выкрутила мне руки и поставила на колени, да. Я пропустил первый хук, да. Но я не подчинюсь, не лягу в позу раба, не прогнусь, не уйду в нокдаун. И если удары мои в ответ не достигают цели, мне светит этот выход, грустный, бессмысленный, но единственный. Убив себя, я прерву расправу и не достанусь палачу.

Задержав дыхание на огромных буквах «суицид», я опять заколебался. Прокрутил всё еще раз. Подумал о чудесном голосе, что не сумел меня спасти. О постели в бараке. О том, что ждет впереди, долгие два месяца, обрывавшиеся в ничто, в пытках и унижениях. Поставил на весы – к моим скромным успехам на программном поприще, к одиночеству, к ссоре с матерью, ко всем тем дням «до». Крохотный человечек с откушенным сердцем, сиротливо сидящий в громадной чаше. И душа его весит двадцать один грамм[1].

На выдохе мой психоз был готов. Краеугольный камень всех дальнейших расстройств, посадивших меня на колеса. Но в тот миг – лишь выдох.

И нет ничего более захватывающего и логичного, чем бритвенное лезвие в руке у обнаженного психопата.

* * *

Спальный район города, прибежище эмигрантов, ничего особенного – особенно паршивого или особенно грязного. Из мусорных баков несло рыбной требухой, из подвальных окон – заунывной музыкой. На парковке всего пара ржавых развалюх, мой Додж выглядел краденым или заехавшим сюда по ошибке. Маттео быстро справился с громадной связкой ключей и отрезал меня от дурно пахнущего переулка захлопнувшейся дверью.

\- Хочешь еще чего-нибудь выпить? Гости бывают редко, пару бутылок держу только для них, - он высунулся с кухни, пока я разувался и осматривался. Малюсенькая квартирка на последнем этаже, одна комната, два окошка, ни телевизора, ни книжных полок, голые крашеные стены. Кровать, лампа и комод с десятком ящичков. Опрятно, но пустовато. Кажется, хозяин приходит сюда, только чтоб помыться и поспать.

\- Нет, я достаточно пьян, чтоб перейти к главному.

Втащил его в полутемную комнату (он оставил свет на кухне), но раздевать себя он мешал.

\- Зачем ты меня подставил? - две пуговицы на жилете расстегнуты мной, три – застегнуты им. И выжидание в карих глазах.

\- Вышло не нарочно, - мы поборолись за «молнию» на его джинсах, он вывернул мне пальцы, я ойкнул и отступил. - Он допрашивал меня о том, чего я не знал. Я ляпнул пароль, который ни от кого не мог услышать. Кроме тебя. И он подумал на тебя.

\- И откуда же тебе известен старый пароль? - Маттео на правах победителя требовательно навис надо мной, я в театральном горе шагнул назад, заломив руки, и аккуратно упал на его заправленную кровать.

\- Видимо, ты изменил привычке не раскрывать рта и все-таки ляпнул лишнее, - сделав выпад, я вытянул ноги. Пусть полюбуется. Ноги занимают больше половины моего небольшого роста. Он не устоял и обнял их.

\- Была переписка. Кто-то мог подсмотреть, - бармен снял с меня носки и потерся о голые ступни лицом. Какой тонкий изврат, я польщен. - Подсмотреть, но не подслушать. Меня вызвали на ковёр и поимели во все щели. Если история с паролем повторится, я вылечу из шараги с голой жопой и сдохну через три месяца от метастазов.

\- Не повторится. Если ты, конечно, не проговоришься прямо сейчас.

\- А ты подослан мне чертовым искушением, вытянуть все тайны? - Маттео отвернул мне штанину и сосредоточенно облизывал лодыжку. Странные ощущения. Щекочущие.

\- Ну разумеется. Специально для этого нанят боссом. Покажи, в какие щели он тебя имел.

Жилетка с позором изгнана, очутилась в изножье кровати, туда же полетели джинсы и зеленые клетчатые трусы модели «свободные шорты-паруса, я у мамы сексуален». Мой бармен сидел вполоборота в чем мать родила и смотрел на меня довольно, чуточку прищурившись. Закралась гениальная мысль, что он близорукий. Отсутствие одежды делает нас всех беззащитными, но он умудрился выглядеть по-прежнему задиристо. Покрыт татуировками на груди, спине и Бог знает где еще. Протянул ко мне густо зататуированные руки.

\- Любишь голых, но сам не раздеваешься, Ксавьер?

Я пожал плечами и лег в его объятья. Он впервые назвал меня по имени. Дышу его черно-красными волосами. Дышу болезнью и надеждой.

\- Всё зависит от того, чего хотите вы, мистер Фаббиани.

\- Забыться. Не быть собой. Делать паскудные вещи. Чтоб сильней стучало сердце. Ощущать разную боль. Хочу от тебя гадостей. Ты красивый, белоснежный, мордашка невинная, будто вечно удивленная дерьмом этого мира. Но ты не можешь быть паинькой, в тихом омуте, в твоих медовых волосах, пируют черти. Швыряются комьями грязи и дохлыми жабами. Измажь меня. Испачкай...

Я набрал слюны, высунул шариком на кончике языка и уронил ему большой мутной каплей в раскрытый рот. Маттео проглотил ее, широко распахивая глаза. Обожание прочитал я в них. И предвкушение. Мой член шевельнулся в брюках, просыпаясь и потягиваясь.

\- И под кожей. Ногти. И ты. Во мне. Испачкай.

 

* * *

 

[1] Возможно, Ксавьер – сторонник спорной теории, утверждающей, что в мгновение смерти человек «худеет» ровно на двадцать один грамм, и что вес этот составляет душа, покидающая тело. А возможно – нет, у него тогда рассудок от горя помутился.


	9. ТОВАР | PRODUCT

Два часа... если говорить уклончиво, то мы занимались сексом. А объясниться прямо всё равно не получится. В программу входило искусство быть плохим примером и порядочной сволочью, сочинять музыку нервных окончаний, играть ее или изображать на подмостках. Увертюры, антракты, акт второй, акт третий, беззвучный аккомпанемент зрительских оваций. Ни разу мы не поменялись ролями, я был сытым охотником, он – голодной жертвой.

Но если говорить уклончиво, то всё-таки мы трахались. Правда, в «брутто» это заняло куда больше двух часов.

Обладатель крепкого татуированного торса предложил мне его целиком во временное пользование. Я был в восторге, исследовал его вдоль и поперек, потом сфотографировал. Обещал продать на порносайты. В ответ Маттео раздвигал себе ягодицы, и я делал новые перспективные снимки на телефон. Он рассматривал их, медленно насаживаясь на мой член, я подводил камеру вниз, ставил между своих ног, нечаянно задевал кнопку «Видео»... А через полчаса кто-то шантажировал меня, угрожая разослать моим женам и любовницам ролик, где этот кто-то с душераздирающими воплями скакал на моем члене, висел на нём, задрав ноги, или сосал его, подрачивая себе рукой и прося помочь. Я помогал... Доставал из прикроватных ящичков гибкие прозрачные дилдо и засовывал ему в упругий барменский зад по очереди, пока он жадно занимался моим удовлетворением, сжавшись в позе зародыша. Часть моего оргазма он съел, а часть попросил залить ему в анал. Быстро сомкнул губы и закрыл мне эякулировавший член пальцем, но кое-что всё равно просочилось, пока я поворачивал его, замершего на четвереньках, и вынимал пластиковые заменители себя. Оставил белую, быстро густеющую дорожку на бедре, перехватывая член, но вставить ему, пока угощение не кончилось, успел. Подвигался немного в его перевозбужденном проходе, размазывая сперму под разными углами, осознал, что телефон продолжает всё это снимать... а Маттео – потихоньку насаживаться на меня снова и просить что-то шепотом. Я навалился на него, чтобы услышать. Он просил одновременно засунуть в него что-нибудь еще, потому что ему мало и хочется, чтоб стало туго и саднило внутри. Я вздрогнул, начиная что-то подозревать... но подобрал хорошенький резиновый фаллос с рельефными выступами и форсункой на прозрачной головке. Осторожно ввел в Маттео, пытаясь не слишком задевать и давить на собственный чувствительный орган. Мой бармен упирался носом в подушку, глухо кричал в нее и просил не обращать на крик внимания. Я трахал его медленно, растерянный и сильно взмокший, телефон мигал красным кружком “Record”, нервируя, и только мой резиновый компаньон добросовестно справился с пенетрацией, выбрызнув в анус через форсунку жирный крем, облегчив мне труд и вернув приятные ощущения от траха. Под конец импровизированных съемок я, усталый, был убежден, что Маттео сумасшедший. Камера ему наскучила, силикон тоже, зато теперь ему хотелось абсолютно все жидкости из моего тела – попить, потрогать языком, измарать в них лицо. Кровь я ему позволил пососать из пальца, ранку он проделал сам, больно мне не было, было смешно. Потом стало не до смеха.

Он был серьезен. Принес бутылку минеральной воды. Лежал в ногах, просительно уставившись на мой член. Я был бы рад, если бы он хотел еще раз отсосать. Но он хотел другого... и мне стоило большого труда не обозвать его больным придурком.

По второму кругу я изучил его прекрасное тело, искусно притворявшееся здоровым, исцеловал напряженную шею, обнимал, утягивая за собой, перекатывая по постели, внимательно трогал и мял все изгибы, стискивал, отпускал... не мог поверить. Через силу свыкался с мыслью о том, чего он жаждет. Ну не вязалось это никак с его спокойным обликом. Маттео оплетал меня бедрами, проталкивал в себя мою ладонь, всю целиком, часто дышал, когда я сжимал ее в кулак, двигая по становившемуся тесноватым проходу, и улыбался. Вынимал и дочиста облизывал от слизи. Встречался со мной терпеливым взглядом. Я всё понимал... но требовалось еще немного времени. Он клал меня на живот и доказывал серьезность дальше. Мастерски орудовал языком. Проник им в мою задницу дюйма на два, не меньше. Кто знает, что он там нащупал. Но он всё это высосал и проглотил. Долго вылизывал колечко сфинктера, с явным и непритворным удовольствием. Щекотал меня волосами, поглаживал мошонку, было приятно, непонятно, чуточку противно от игры воображения, ведь я представлял, что он чувствует определенный вкус... и что вкус этот ему нравится. Почему...

А потом я сдался. Сел, напился воды. Придержал полупустую бутылку, будто в раздумьях. Он тут же лег, весь дрожа, я надвинулся на него, поставив бедра по бокам от его головы. Снова опрокинул в себя бутылку. Сидел на нем, на его груди и шее, кончик члена касался его приоткрытых губ. Я подвинулся еще чуть-чуть, самую малость... поставил телефон на спинку кровати. Проверил, что там на экране. Отверстие уретры «смотрело» Маттео в...

Выключил. Не смогу. О Господи.

Но потом я вспомнил, что Господа нет, есть физиология. Я выпил слишком много, мне хочется в туалет, мне не просто хочется, я должен. 

Я облегчился ему в рот, переживая невероятную мешанину чувств, от брезгливого шока до животного возбуждения. Я нервничал, струя была слабой и прерывистой, Маттео поглощал ее маленькими глотками, прикрыв глаза... а когда я закончил, его член стоял колом. Он был в экстазе, он... впервые в жизни был взвинчен настолько. Признался в этом, попросил о продолжении и кульминации. Лег на бок, бледный и сам не свой, его пенис окаменел и жегся. Но он не смог кончить, пока я не вставил ему член, мокрый после мочеиспускания, в уже порядочно растянутый анус... и не вытряхнул последние капли. Заткнул искусственным фаллосом, чтоб не вытекло ничего, пока он стонал и поливал простыню. Смахнул пот с висков, охреневая от собственной выдержки. Вздохнул и поцеловал бармена в счастливые, всё ещё стонущие губы. Рано расслабился. На них, оказывается, моя сперма не высохла. Чертыхаясь про себя, я аккуратно вытер всё, но Маттео отнял салфетку и приложил ее к носу. Втянул моё семя через нос в горло. Я фыркнул, бессильный против этого грязного, не имеющего названия, обожания, надел трусы и смылся. Сел покурить на кухне.

Я окончательно перестал верить в нормальность людей. Каждому из них волей-неволей хочется переступить некую черту, отдают они себе в этом отчет или нет. Маттео отдавал. Но и упивался своим отклонением, как сорвавшийся с привязи маньяк. Вернувшись с перекура, я застал его за мастурбацией на наше видео. Он делал это стоя на полу и зажав мой телефон между ступней. Я пожал плечами и удалился, взяв вторую сигарету. Пять минут спустя он валялся на кухне и умолял потушить об него окурок. Я сказал, что не играю в доминирование-подчинение и чтоб он поискал себе «хозяина» на соответствующих форумах. Он долго извинялся и сел мне на колени. Я осторожно целовал его в паузах между затяжками, а он энергично двигался, елозя по моим бедрам, чтоб вставленный в анус фаллоимитатор имел его дальше. Я помог ему, когда докурил, облокотив на кухонный стол, втолкнул «игрушку» до конца и сунул следом свой член. Маттео всхлипнул, так глубоко его еще не трахали. Я нежно и бережно обнимал его за талию, чувствуя всю ответственность за причиняемое наслаждение. Шептал ему на ухо о том, чем занят и как представляю себе его тело изнутри, изначально обработанное лубрикантом, а затем заполненное теплой спермой, настоящей и искусственной, и разными твердыми предметами. Он прогибался, его ноги дрожали, не слушаясь, а всхлипы учащались. Я вспоминал, что он из меня выпил, и сильнее вдалбливал его в стол. Излился во второй раз в его ненасытную разгоряченную задницу, но вынимать не спешил. Шепотом прокомментировал новые ощущения. Поцеловал в шею. Поцеловал в бритые участки головы, в красный ёршик отросших волос и оторвал от столешницы. Он дышал, как астматик, улыбался, по щекам текли слезы. Я бы испугался и сбежал во всю прыть от такого феерического психа, расскажи мне о нем кто, не важно кто, а я затем – нечаянно встреть... Но он находился перед моими глазами, во всеобъемлющей близости, я провел с ним целый вечер, разучился бояться его ненормальности... и больно стиснул за член, заставляя кончить.

Мы провели на полу в изнеможении... не знаю сколько, секундомер сломался. Я вскочил за третьей сигаретой, оставив Маттео лежать, принес на кухню всю пачку. Он покурил со мной, стряхивая пепел мимо пепельницы. Казалось, он на грани обморока. Из его ануса натекло розовое, отвратно пахнущее пятно, я не дал ему ничего слизать, мотивировав недостаточной чистотой ламината, и потащил в комнату. Он послушно подремал на моих руках, пока я сам наслаждался передышкой. Позже я ввел ему в отверстие члена иглу татуировочной машинки и включил, закапав в мочеиспускательный канал немного краски. Его безумные стоны слушали три этажа жильцов дома и коты на крыше. Наверное. Машинку я заметил в его ящичках среди «игрушек», но без подсказки вряд ли бы догадался, что она там делает.

Почему я охотно потакал его извращенным инстинктам? Да все потому же. Милое лицо, чистая белая кожа, о, это злорадство лживой внешности, лучшая маскировка для распутных детей... А Маттео был большим ребенком. И я был таким же ребенком, безжалостным и любопытствующим. Смотрел, как он вонзает работающую, мерно жужжащую иглу себе в язык. Внюхивался в острый запах краски для тату, слизывал ее вместе с кровью из его рта. Он охрип от стонов и плача, он еле шевелился, но хотел еще. Отлетевший псих в разгаре темной ночи, ужасный, прелестный, темноглазый. Я кусал ему губы, сдирая тонкую кожу, простые поцелуи всё равно уже не годились, не действовали, никак не чувствовались. Конченый наркоман, он мог насытиться лишь с увеличением дозы, и я давал ему это страшное «еще», продлевал эйфорию или агонию... безумную пляску с моими болотными чертями. Бегал опять на кухню, пил белое вино из его запасов, искал нож. Находил. Ложился в постель, вооруженный, Маттео преданно смотрел в мои бесстрастные изучающие глаза и снова брал в рот. Сам направлял мой член поглубже в глотку, там было горячо, как от инфекции, в спазмах его сокращающегося горла, а у основания члена, у самых яичек меня омывало свежей кровью, вытекающей из проколов в его языке. Я шептал короткие нечестивые молитвы, прославляя демона блуда, давшего мне столько сил на секс, наркотики и сигареты, а мой бармен ритмично двигал головой, потому что так глубоко сосать нельзя, только принимать и давиться. Я водил острием ножа по его скользким ягодицам, они пружинили, уклоняясь от порезов. Не стараясь быть осторожным, я примерился и засунул в него нож по рукоять, оставил внутри... пока Маттео не довёл дело до конца. Я не предполагал, что он сможет: я был пустым и измочаленным, я и так кончил дважды, я же не племенной бык. Должно быть, в третий раз я кончил вином, разбавив его с избытком своей природной горечью. Он глотал сперму, кривясь. Я плотно закрыл глаза. Извини, если не вкусно. Впрочем, это невозможно, тебе всю ночь было вкусно, тебя пёрло от каждой капли, выдавленной из меня.

Но это последняя доза, Маттео. Я хочу спать.

Он понял... хоть вслух я не сказал ни слова. Припал к моей груди, весь мокрый, сомнительно живой, но вроде бы наевшийся досыта. Забытый нож выскользнул из него при движении, спровоцировав болезненный крик. Валялся теперь на краю постели, блестел преступной бело-красной влагой... спровоцировав мой болезненный интерес – точно последний на сегодня.

Потрогал его. Подумал спихнуть на пол. Раздумал. Пусть останется опасность напороться на лезвие во сне. Самоуверенно подумал, что выдержу всё. Передумал... получив контрольный укол в сердце, когда выплыла луна.

О чем она мне напоминала? Ну естественно. Накрылся одеялом, прячась от нее.

Элф, я приеду, приеду скоро. В моём доме ты в безопасности. Но если какая-то нелегкая понесла тебя на улицу...

И всё-таки усталость взяла своё. Раздавила мою тревогу, я провалился в сон.

* * *

Колеса наконец-то помогли. Полностью от воспоминаний, разбуженных Эльфарраном, не избавили, но надежно заперли мой черный ящик и перенесли на пятьдесят девять дней вперед, когда с рюкзаком личных вещей я вышел из бело-желтого автобуса на остановке в Квинсе и поймал такси до Мидтауна. Ехал по мосту Квинсборо, вдыхал родной и знакомый городской смог... и радовался, радовался так, как никогда в детстве не радовался на дни рождения.

Утром я простился с полигоном и в последний раз разделил вынимающий внутренности поцелуй с сержантом Хетом. Я был им побежден физически, затем он был побежден мной морально, а ночью... ну, ночь таблетки от меня как раз и закрыли. Данаис утратил власть нагонять на меня беспричинный ужас и вызывал мурашки только как второй мужчина, вступавший со мной в половую связь. Кто был первым, я не узнаю, наверное, никогда. Смутные иррациональные подозрения в том, что со мной совокуплялся сам мистер сатана, вызывают лишь грустные смешки. Я кого-то поминаю иногда, если волнуюсь, но это следствие неправильного воспитания, а не религиозности. Ну не верю я ни в Бога, ни в нечистую силу, хоть убейте меня. Убейте и представьте им всем на аудиенции. Хет был дьяволом земным и уязвимым, способным чувствовать боль и истекать кровью... а остальное без веских доказательств мне лучше не втирать.

Я сидел через перегородку от водителя, обняв свой увесистый рюкзак и перебирая последние минуты в памяти. Тихое счастье не омрачало ничто, даже бинты на ладонях, ведь, в конечном счете, я отделался легко. Преодолел позывы к самоубийству, босиком прошел до конца полосу препятствий, усыпанную гнутыми гвоздями и битым стеклом, научился стрелять из винтовок, арбалетов, средне- и крупнокалиберных пистолетов... и отвесил Хету звонкую, невероятно смачную пощечину. За нее пришлось очень дорого заплатить, это верно. Но, вспоминая его изумление, выражение всего изменившегося лица, вспоминая, как сдувалось его эго, сползало и съеживалось выражение вечного самодовольства, я нежно улыбаюсь своим окровавленным бинтам. Оно того стоило, стоило всех ран, стоило мерзостей, которые он сделал со мной до и после. Потому что никакие пытки и насилие не смогли вернуть ему прежнее лицо. Хлипкий, едва держащийся на ногах юнец посягнул на его палаческую неприкосновенность, этот зеленый, замученный до полусмерти сопляк никогда его по-настоящему не боялся, бесил дьявола до зубовной боли своим бесстрашием и так и не скорчился в раболепной позе. Я мог ударить его в любое место, я мог даже попытаться поранить его ножом в отместку за собственные свежие ссадины, порезы и переломы, но зачем, зачем... если суть не в силе кулака. Красный след от пощечины сошел с него уже через пять минут, а клеймо поражения не сойдет никогда. И пусть об этом знаем только мы двое... Он больше не сможет смотреть на мир так, как смотрел прежде.

Последний поцелуй я подарил ему на краю базы, у колючего заграждения, за которым ждал автобус. Нас видело двадцать человек, в том числе учившиеся со мной вояки, глазели из пыльных окон, и водитель тоже, вылезший из своей кабины покурить на солнцепеке. Но мне было всё равно. Поздно сплетничать, плеваться или осуждать. Как и поздно скрываться. Я смело обнимал сержанта за шею, после проведенной с ним ночи и насильнического полового акта я едва ли мог себе отказать в этой вольности. Язык, привычно казавшийся чуть раздвоенным, долго шарил в моем горле, ноги от этого невообразимого ощущения отказывались стоять ровно, и Хет придерживал меня за бедра, животом прижимая к своей ненавистной ременной пряжке. Я толкнул его в эту пряжку, и он, побежденный, подсадил меня выше, не прекращая, впрочем, насиловать рот. Я стонал от боли пополам с возбуждением, он хорошо знал, как я терпеть не могу его зверские манеры, но в то же время поддаюсь искушению, что дарит его длинное безупречное тело. Безумное противостояние двух непримиримых сил, срывающее последние нервы с катушек.

Собрав волю в кулак, я освободил от него свои покрасневшие губы и вытолкнул наружу алчный язык. Тяжело дышал, заново нащупывая под ногами землю и отчетливо понимая, как страстно хочу его и как мне этого нельзя... Как нельзя пить отравленное вино, каким бы вкусным и ароматным оно ни казалось. Я стоял, выгнувшись к нему всем телом, а он сжимал в ладонях моё лицо. Ультрафиолетовые глаза, холодные и непроницаемые, смотрели с ненавистью, но не жгли и не грызли. И эта грозная, но бессильная достать меня ненависть... навязчиво походила на другое чувство, многогранное, но перевернутое и отраженное в треснувшем зеркале. В начале этой войны он выбрал меня для своего жуткого языческого ритуала, выбрал по тайной, одному ему известной причине. Но это не всё. Он был мной одержим, совершенно точно одержим... как я был одержим желанием отдаться ему и одновременно не достаться.

И почему нигде не было человека, сочетавшего в себе его невероятную мужскую силу, его доводящую до ручки красоту и душу, обычную живую душу?

Мы выпустили друг друга из объятий и быстро зашагали в разные стороны.

_Как же я жалею, что не обернулся. Мог получить прощальный подарок – его профиль достоинством в сто двадцать содомских шлюх. Но даже если он не смотрел вслед или по сторонам... хотя бы еще раз увидеть завесу волос, закрывающих всю его спину. Противотанковые ботинки, лакированные перчатки, которых не увижу больше нигде. Что это было со мной? Выброс крутизны? Синдром чванливой победы? Мол, другой бы так не смог, а побежал за ним сломя голову, как преданный холоп?_

_В этой войне нельзя было победить. Только уцелеть и вовремя унести ноги._

\- Парень, ты что, оглох? Рокфеллеровский центр, как ты просил. Пятнадцать долларов по счетчику.

\- Возьмите тридцать, сдачи не надо.

Я вывалился в самое сердце старого доброго Нью-Йорка, закинул рюкзак на плечи и побрел искать дальше свою судьбу. Впереди было четыре года Стэнфорда, тяжелое и интересное обучение, отвоеванное кровью на полигоне в Нью-Мексико, но в Пало-Альто, в свою альма-матер, я поеду лишь после того, как отберу у биологической матушки все свои деньги.

* * *

Я мог десять раз проспать работу, сморенный необычайной усталостью, но сплю в гостях слишком чутко. Семь утра, и солнце вместо будильника, идеально. Хватало времени для бегства домой, объяснений с Элфом и обходного маневра перед боссом. Однако действие колес почти закончилось, поэтому следовало очень осторожно, не разбудив Маттео, прокрасться через наш милый ночной разгром на кухню и налить себе стакан воды. Постараться ни о чем не думать, пока таблетка не уляжется в желудок, помогая до полного растворения эффектом плацебо.

\- Куда ты...

Облом, кто-то проснулся.

Я повернулся, даже не пытаясь натянуть улыбку, и рассмотрел своего любовника новыми, утренними глазами. Мы встречались дважды в полутемном баре, шатались исключительно по слабо освещенным улицам, занимались в ночи бесстыдством, от подробностей которого у меня краснеют уши, и теперь я вполне могу шарахнуться от его непотребного облика, очнувшись от угара страсти и алкоголя.

Нет. Не шарахнусь. Он красив, с припухшими израненными губами, с потекшим макияжем вокруг век, макияжем, который я и не заметил – настолько органично он вписался в облик отчаянного неформала, съедаемого раком. Я ненамеренно связал его болезнь с плотской разнузданностью. _Если врачи каждый день дают тебе не более трех месяцев, не захочешь ли ты посвятить эти месяцы вещам, о которых давно мечтал, но боялся или вечно откладывал?_ Страх вешает на нас тяжелые гири, засовы и замки, скрепляет наши руки в сложенном виде, закрывает рты восковыми печатями. И лишь смерть способна разломать их, убрать и расшвырять все помехи на пути к короткому счастью. Он осмелился попросить меня о невозможном. И был очень, очень счастлив, получив это. А сейчас?

Я ничего к нему не чувствовал. Ну почти. Слабое половое влечение. Слабое дружеское расположение. Слабую, но почти уснувшую тревогу. Он всё еще мог меня заложить. Он видел, что я брал визитку Элфа. Он слышал, что я говорил о своих мотивах. Он знал, что я ради чего-то его подставил. Он мог сложить два и два и написать донос Говарду, едва за мной захлопнется дверь. А мог привязаться ко мне за эту сумбурную ночь. Всё зависит от того, насколько сильно я удовлетворил его тягу к отборному разврату. Насколько часто ему удавалось подцепить кого-то, кто соглашался на все его грязные фантазии?

Возмущавшая совесть перебирала в памяти содержимое его деревянных ящичков и указывала, что от воздержания Маттео не страдает отнюдь. Но как знать, как знать. И зачем строить домыслы. Если можно спросить напрямик. Если он тянется ко мне всем своим хорошенько вытраханным телом.

Я вернулся в постель и посадил его на себя. Я знаю, что я легче, тоньше и просто представляю собой эталон астенического телосложения на грани с анорексией. Но я также прекрасно знаю и чувствую, как такие мускулистые парни, вроде Маттео, желают ощутить себя принцессами и дюймовочками, побыть в чужих объятьях на равных правах. Отбросить условности, рожденные каким-то там телом. Прекратить ходить по верхам. И медленно влюбляться в того, кто способен зрить в корень. А я был способен. Не мог же я стать машинным мессией без глубинного понимания механизмов, запущенных внутри людей.

\- Поздно диагностировали? - вопросил я тихо, когда он сжал мои руки на своих тазовых косточках. На нижней трети живота у него была еще одна татуировка, не замеченная ранее – перевернутая пентаграмма, два конца скругленных, три – острых. Самый длинный и острый конец упирался в пах. Я посмотрел и туда, на пятнышки черной краски из татуировочной машинки. Там были и пятнышки крови, но за ночь она так засохла и потемнела, что от чернил не отличить.

\- Да. Излечения не будет. Врач предлагал бросить ходить к нему и не выбрасывать тонны бабла на бесполезную терапию. Но ебал я то, что он предлагал. Почему я должен ему верить? Девять месяцев... нет, десять. Десять месяцев это дерьмо продолжается. Три раза по три срока, а я до сих пор дышу, ношу ему денежки и ругаюсь. Не курю, правда, бросил.

\- А ночью курил.

\- А ночью я... - он наклонился ко мне, машинально убирая падающую челку. Облизал ободранные губы, замолчав. Я осторожно коснулся их и вздрогнул от импульса, которым нас обоих прошило. Тихий стон. Не мой. - Ты хоть на вот столечко представляешь, какой ты охеренный? - он показал расстояние между двумя сжатыми пальцами. Я покачал головой и заулыбался. Смог улыбаться снова. - Какой же ты... черт, - и всё, его влюбленные черты уродливо исказились. - Ты ведь пришел только из-за босса, да? А я кретин, поверил, что ты... можешь меня на самом деле...

\- Что? Ты хочешь поговорить о любви? - я прищурился с сарказмом. - Не рехнулся ли ты, сидя на краю обрыва? Сколько тебе лет, Маттео?

\- Нет, нет, прости. Я подумал вовсе не о любви. И не собирался никого смешить романтическим бредом, никого, начиная с себя, - он поерзал и охнул, а я вспомнил о резиновом члене, который затолкал ему ночью дюймов на шесть в задний проход. Вряд ли его удастся вытащить без хирургического вмешательства. - Ты пришел в бар с четкой миссией, ты ее выполнил, разве нет? И я кретин потому, что спросил тебя спросонья, куда же ты уходишь. Забылся, не соображал ничего.

Он дернулся в сторону, слезая с моих колен, а я удержал его на месте, крепко вцепившись в две маленькие, такие чувствительные тазовые косточки. Мы не закончили. Я должен быть уверен в крепком тылу. Маттео будет моим рабом, если это нужно для безопасности Элфа. Я готов соврать миллион раз боссу и еще столько же любому врагу, что покажется над горизонтом. Но Маттео вызывал желание врать как можно меньше. Он умирал на самом деле. Я не хотел быть для него еще одним источником боли. Я хотел... И мне пришлось заглянуть очень глубоко вовнутрь себя, чтобы найти ответ. Чего же я хотел.

\- Послушай, Мэтт. Тебя ведь можно называть Мэттом, раз уж ты на американской земле? Я должен узнать всего пару вещей, чтобы поверить в тебя. Сколько раз ты уже встречал утро с дилдо в заднице, которое в тебя любезно вставил партнер? И сколько раз уже кто-то другой закапывал тебе в член холодные чернила? Сколько раз ты кончал, глотнув чужих продуктов жизнедеятельности носом и ртом? И каким по счету гостем этой квартирки являюсь я?

\- Ты решишь, что я обманываю.

\- Не решу. Просто скажи мне правду.

\- Мне будет в этом году последний раз двадцать. А живу я в Большом Яблоке с пятнадцати, в теневом бизнесе – с семнадцати: удачно попал в нужное место к нужным людям. Три года назад я был завербован агентами босса в синдикат, так как хорошо зарекомендовал себя работой у его британского коллеги. Я долго был на побегушках, работа местами была грязной и даже «мокрой», но хорошо оплачивалась. Нет, сам я никого не убивал. Но выслеживал, бывало. На стреме стоял. Трупы вывозить помогал. Тебе необязательно всё это слушать, но ты же сам попросил. Я получал свои деньги и ни о чем не думал. Обустраивать личную жизнь времени не хватало. Появилось оно лишь три года назад – и на месте осесть, и квартирку снять, и в баре прочно обосноваться. Босс вручил мне старую работу на новый лад. Ну и... шлюх добавил. Для того, чтоб я мог себе ни в чем не отказывать. А я отказывал. Мне приводили напуганных детей (похищенных, естественно), подстилок, опустившихся до секса в обмен на шприц, обыкновенных шалав, дешевых и среднеценовых проституток. Я мог их трахать, воспитывать, издеваться над ними... сдавать в аренду или продавать в другие районы. Это было логично и понятно. Но хотелось мне другого, вот совсем, наотмашь другого. Я дал анонимное объявление, сделал анонимные покупки в интернете. Пытался нащупать свой путь. Встретился в отеле с парой людей с вроде бы похожими интересами. А они оказались форменными маньяками. Преодолевая стыд, я позвонил людям босса, чтоб меня вызволили. Надо мной не смеялись только потому, что я, сидя взаперти, успел придумать убедительную легенду об отморозках, мстивших за подруг-шалав. Мне поверили. Но вечно верить не смогли бы, верно? И я, после еще двух неудачных свиданий, прекратил попытки. Запирался дома на два замка и удовлетворял себя сам. Иголочки, игрушки, мягкий растопленный воск. Свои руки были противными, свои пальцы казались корявыми и неумелыми. Анальная мастурбация – еще куда ни шло. Но скудно, мало, все время не хватало чего-то злого, болевого, более существенного. Чужого и непредсказуемого.

\- И ты хочешь сказать, что вчера?..

\- Я нагрубил тебе в баре, хотел спугнуть беленького щеночка, как я тогда думал, разозленный. Вывалил тебе на стол сразу все карты. Никто не будет связываться со смертельно больным извращенцем, правда? Всем подавай здоровых. Я встречал самых разных парней, но когда дело доходило до постели, я неизменно оказывался сверху и от досады чуть не пинал подставленный мне зад. Когда ты согласился и первым обвил меня за талию своей худющей рукой... я боялся, что разрыдаюсь на месте. Скинул твою руку, решил, что это случайность. Обозвал себя тупой сукой за пробудившуюся надежду. Но ты не отстал. Ты... такой властный... хрупкий и властный. Твоя одетая фигура смотрелась божественно на постели. Я был голым, я разделся по твоему непрямому, но всё же приказу. Бодрился, изображал из себя крутого парня. А сам боялся до усрачки. Боялся поверить в сбывшуюся мечту. А потом ты плюнул мне в рот.

\- А потом я много чего делал, Мэтт, - я вздохнул и серьезно посмотрел в его горящие глаза. - Но не воображай, что это было мне как два пальца об асфальт и что всё в порядке. Всё ни хрена не в порядке. Я в таком шоке не был с момента выхода из утробы матери. И мне всё было в новинку, понятно? Я не собираюсь осуждать тебя за неестественные предпочтения, но...

\- Но повторить никогда не захочешь, - он ожесточенно треснул ногой о кровать. Я схватил его за ступню, пресекая вторую попытку вредительства. До чего же мы все-таки дети. Эгоистичные, милые, твердолобые и слышащие то, что хотим слышать. Или боимся услышать.

\- Не говорил я этого. Но мне нужно время. И мне нужно идти. Я тоже работаю на босса, хоть и несколько иначе, чем ты. Эй... - я взял его за непрерывно двигающийся подбородок. Он сжимал себе со всей дури зубы. - Прекрати. Я здесь, и я даже трусов своих не нашел, чтоб надеть. И не особо меня их местонахождение беспокоит. Мэтт, давай просто не будем говорить ни о каких чувствах. Никогда. Ты нравишься мне. Нравишься больным и конченым придурком. Этого достаточно.

Он кивнул и разгладил свои гримасы, наконец-то. Я запустил обе пятерни в его волосы. Они безжизненные от химии, но не жесткие и в целом приятные. То, что нужно, когда пальцам хочется нервно размяться, а мозгу – взять тайм-аут. Я вдыхал острый запах наших не продезинфицированных душем и мылом тел и думал о том, что мне действительно всё нравится. Пассивный любовник, который не предаст меня – в обмен на жестокую ласку. Я не задумываюсь, способен ли я. Я уже всё сделал. Всё выбрал, еще ночью.

\- Ты дашь мне возможность связаться с тобой, Ксавьер? Может, не телефон, но электронный адрес...

\- Не понадобится. Каждый вечер я буду в «107». Если ты не понял, то босс разрешил нам встречаться официально. Не выдай меня на радостях, нечаянно грохнувшись под барную стойку.

\- Да ты садист...

\- Да ладно?

\- И ты не разрешишь себя трогать в зале?

\- Трогай сколько влезет, Мэтт. Глазами, - я чмокнул его в уголок недовольно надутых губ, рассмеялся и оттолкнул. - Пусти в туалет.

И вот зря я это сказал. Про туалет.


	10. ЦЕНА | PRICE

Он опять заставил меня здорово понервничать.

Комичной сцене в санузле предшествовали короткие (у меня ведь мало времени), но емкие постельные уговоры не глупить и не сходить с ума. И черепашьи гонки через комнату в крохотный коридор к двери ванной. Он держал меня за ногу, умолял и не пускал ни в какую. «Ехал» по полу до самого унитаза, вцепившись мне в правое колено. Я ржал так, что говорить не мог, о Господи. Ржал и обеими руками закрывал свой мало о чем подозревающий орган от гнусных посягательств чьего-то рта.

\- Мэтт, ты не будешь это пить. Я копил токсины всю ночь, пока спал, жидкость, что сейчас унесется по трубам в слив, ужасно ядовита и для твоего желудка не предназначена.

\- Но я хочу! Мне все равно скоро подыхать!

\- Я задержусь на кофе, если успею. Иди лучше вари его! И я дам тебе вторую утреннюю порцию этой гадости. Если успею.

\- Не успеешь! Дай хоть за член подержаться!

\- Маттео, ты свихнулся от меня!

\- Да, я свихнулся, и зови меня теперь только «Мэтт»!

Я отдышался от смеха и веселого отчаяния, стоя непосредственно над стульчаком. Прогнал в голове последние минут двадцать в режиме замедленной перемотки, пока Маттео обнимал меня сзади, дышал в макушку и неожиданно стеснительно трогал за краешек чудом спасенных трусов.

Итак, сначала я нашел эти чертовы трусы, скомканными, под простыней. Кажется, кто-то пытался их туда заныкать как можно тщательнее, чтоб сделать своим трофеем. Но это ладно. Оставлю ему их попозже, только не скажу ничего, пусть радуется, чудак ненормальный. Далее я нашел в ящичках обеззараживающую жидкость и заставил его прополоскать рот. После – держал своего бармена в объятьях, серия сотая, шепотом спрашивая об ощущениях. О самых деликатных. О тех самых, от которых мои мозги в панике учились делить на ноль, то есть воспринимать невозможное.

Разумеется, Маттео ни с кем этим не делился никогда. Я по-прежнему избегал говорить страшное слово «моча». Он мялся, мялся, отворачивая от меня свое бледнеющее лицо, а я упрямо целовал его в потеки туши на щеках и вокруг глаз. Он чуть не плакал, желая и отчаянно боясь довериться моей терпеливой нежности. Что ж... для него тоже нашлись открытия. Оказывается, заниматься мерзостью и говорить о занятиях мерзостью – абсолютно разные вещи. Абсолютно разные уровни восприятия. Разум восставал против инстинкта, инстинкт довольно купался в вонючей грязи, а разум – в ужасе барахтался и тонул. И мне понадобилось окутать его еще тремя слоями своего вкрадчивого и успокаивающего шепота... прежде чем он откровенно описал вкус, стадии возбуждения и его пик, когда я наполовину погрузил мягкий член ему в рот, а из спрятанной головки выкатилось что-то очень непохожее на сперму и невыносимо пахнущее. Затем он запутался, когда я спросил, почему ему этого хочется. Ответа не было. То есть ответ был, но... мы говорим, что не получаем ответа, когда слышим то, что нам не по вкусу. И я заставил себя принять ответ.

Маттео хотелось выпить этой дряни так же, как мне хотелось с ним обычного секса. Не больше. Не меньше. В одном ранге, на одной линии.

Перемотка закончена, урок усвоен. Я выпрямил спину, заметив, что сгорбился, пока размышлял. Секундомер опять в строю, на всё про всё ушла минута. Погладил дрожащую ладонь, целую минуту не решавшуюся стащить с меня трусы.

\- Кси?..

\- Хорошо. Можешь подержать.

Я балую его, ужасно балую, пусть. Но не хочу, чтоб действия диктовала мне жалость. И перенастраиваю все рецепторы, чтобы не воспринимать его как жертву коварных раковых клеток. Он достал сам моё хозяйство из трусов, направил куда нужно. И еще полминуты мне понадобилось, чтоб расслабиться в чужой ладони и начать. Я не сомневался, что он будет подставлять под струю пальцы. Осторожненько так. И радостно. Замочил их все и...

\- Стоять, - я сунул ему здоровенный рулон туалетной бумаги. - Сейчас ты вытрешь руку, а потом помоешь. И нечего ее как бы незаметно совать себе в рот, будто я ослеп.

\- Ну, Кси...

\- Я буду разрешать тебе любой фильтрат из моих почек, кроме утреннего, и точка.

Он удрученно засопел, но бумагу взял. Обрадованный внезапной покладистостью, я разрешил Маттео обсосать досуха мой член от всех предательски застрявших капель и наконец-то отправился принимать душ и одеваться. Слушал, как он мыл руки, затем включал кофе-машину и грохал сковородкой об плиту. Я подумал о еде и спохватился о колесах.

\- Мэтт, налей мне водички!

\- Полный стакан?

\- Да!

Еще только восемь часов. Ну и утречко.

* * *

Запретные воспоминания не всплыли, крышка черного ящика плотно закрыта. Вместо них из чулана памяти я лениво выкатил надувной детский мяч для игр в воде. Мамаша... сухопарая нервная женщина с пальцами, желтыми от непрерывного курения. Отец бросил ее, когда мне было пять. Отец развелся с ней официально, когда мне было семь. И умер в ДТП, когда мне было десять. Очевидно, что он завещал мне свое состояние, так как я был его единственным наследником. Но никто не знал, что состояние отец сколотил огромное. Адвокаты опрометчиво признали распорядителем денег мою мать до моего совершеннолетия. Теперь тем же адвокатам придется выяснять, куда она дела десять миллионов с моих счетов. Еще три миллиона она не тронула, потому что не смогла – условия хранения в банке были таковы, что взять их мог только я, став взрослым. Но остальное она успешно прикарманила, переписав на счета подставных лиц, и прикинулась банкротом.

От природы я человек не жадный. Но принципиальный. Ни единого дня своей жизни мать не работала, не пахала, не напрягалась. И, глядя на бинты, закрывающие глубокие порезы на ладонях, я чувствую, как эти порезы наливаются новой кровью. От возмущения. От холодной ярости. Не стоит выставлять меня посмешищем. Не стоит надеяться на мои детские комплексы или бессилие. Я справился с исчадьем ада по имени Хет. Будет странно, если не справлюсь с хитрой, но уже стареющей и сдающей позиции стервой.

Не важно, кто меня родил. Важно – кто сделал человеком.

Среди небоскребов Рокфеллеровского центра я быстро отыскал нужный, с черной зеркальной вывеской “Maxwell & Stewart Bros”. Мой адвокат Джеффри встретил меня озабоченным лицом и заискивающей улыбкой.

\- Сэр, я вынужден вас огорчить. Мы не нашли ни единого доказательства причастности миссис Санктери к манипуляциям с вашим банковским счетом, к подлогу документов или фальсификации договорных...

\- Джеффри, каждый год она должна была выкидывать на ветер по миллиону с лишним долларов. Куда? Вот куда, скажи на милость, она могла их тратить столько? Купила остров в Тихом океане? Основала за мой счет фонд помощи пострадавшим от землетрясения в Бутане? Спустила в казино? Что у тебя в отчетах?

\- Аренда квартиры на Верхнем Ист-Сайде, отели, авиабилеты, одежда, рестораны, горничная и посудомойка. Ничего особенного. Но все вместе оно выливается в кругленькую сумму, которая...

\- Которая равняется примерно сто пятидесяти тысячам в год. Итого менее миллиона за восемь лет моего отрочества. Я готов ей простить эту смехотворную светскую жизнь, в течение которой она не заплатила за меня ни единого цента, мотивируя тем, что банк ежемесячно начисляет мне на личную карту тысячу девятьсот баксов – долю процента с общего депозита, согласно условиям завещания. Ты меня слышишь? Разницу чувствуешь?

\- Да. Но, сэр, нам решительно не с чем припереть ее к стенке, ваши деньги...

\- И снова я вынужден перебить. Это, - я порылся в рюкзаке и извлек заранее заготовленный конверт, - устроит в качестве доказательства?

Джеффри с любопытством развернул голубую тисненую бумагу. Я с удовольствием наблюдал, как он покрывается бисеринками пота по мере чтения. Читать там, впрочем, особо нечего, сплошные цифры. Ожесточенный поведением Хета, в предпоследнюю ночь на базе – накануне экзекуции, которую он мне устроил – я не спал, а готовил матери восхитительную месть, вооружившись ноутбуком сержанта и казенным интернетом. В глазах университетского руководства я был обыкновенным школьником средних способностей и ничем себя особо на первом курсе не проявил. И это правильно. Хакерские таланты необходимо тщательно скрывать.

\- Сэр, где вы это заказали?

\- Нигде, Джеффри. Сам взломал и похитил.

\- Но это может надолго упрятать вас за решетку...

\- Или мамочку. Решай сам, показывать это ей или прокурору. Ты с ней общался поболее меня, лучше изучил насекомых в ее голове. Сможем договориться полюбовно или придется-таки припирать к стенке жестко и грубо?

\- Я попытаюсь. Сейчас наберу Вернона. А последний счет на Каймановых островах...

\- Оффшорный, совершенно верно. Зарегистрирован на имя некого Грэга Моллигана. Если ты перепроверишь гостей моей матушки в ее нью-йоркской квартирке, то узнаешь, что Грэг в течение всего лета навещал ее по вечерам, а уходил преимущественно утром.

\- Понял, звоню в полицию, подельника не выпустят из города.

\- Джеффри, еще одно. Взгляни на меня, пожалуйста.

\- Да, сэр? - он замер со снятой телефонной трубкой.

\- Я мог спокойно перевести все деньги обратно, полностью опустошить и аннулировать их счета и даже играючи записать им пару несуществующих правонарушений, вроде вождения в пьяном виде или штрафов за парковку в неположенном месте. Но я этого не сделал. Прошу, донеси эту мысль до глубоко неуважаемой миссис Санктери. Пусть официально признает факт хищения. И открой, будь так добр, дело по лишению ее права носить фамилию моего отца.

\- Я вас понял. Всё будет сделано. А как насчет лишения родительских прав?

\- Оставь, - я сардонически улыбнулся. - Пусть помнит, что сын у нее где-то есть. Пусть никогда не сможет об этом забыть.

* * *

Дом, милый дом. Ощущение, что я отсутствовал сто лет. Кофе и прощание с Маттео не затянулись: я поцеловал его в грязное лицо, попросил тщательно умыться и сходить к врачу. В ответ он показал мне длинный хирургический зажим и заверил, что ничья помощь по извлечению посторонних предметов из его тела не понадобится. Я ласково обозвал его нехорошим словом и прыгнул в Додж. Рулил в центр и беспокойно думал об измене. Мой телефон хранил доказательства неистовой ночной оргии в виде двух видео неплохого качества и сотни фотографий. Я отправлю их на домашний сервер, а затем уничтожу на карте памяти, но пока могу только скрыть и зашифровать папку. Элф – загадочное существо, которое мне очень нравится, но, вспоминая его краткий телефонный разговор, я бы не сказал, что он испытывает ко мне хоть каплю настоящей симпатии. Я для него скорее увлекательное приключение. И он расположен ко мне потому, что я добр к нему. И красив. Странное дело – хотеть тянуться прежде всего к тем, кто прошел строгий ценз внешней привлекательности. Не значит ли это, что все без исключения люди – beauty-нацисты?

Припарковавшись, я вспомнил, что ночью после полуночи он опять должен был звонить своему брату в Великобританию и наговорить в мой ноутбук новый безымянный аудиофайл. Брат, беззаботный наркоман. Дядя. Моя чуть помрачневшая голова то и дело возвращалась к сплетне, рассказанной Харви. Резала по живому догадками одна хуже другой. Очевидность и невозможность совпадения бегства Элфа и пропажи чьего-то племянника усугублялась еще одним ужасающим фактом.

\- Глаза, - прошептал я, прислоняясь лбом к входной двери. Кольцо с ключами висело на моем указательном пальце, мерно стуча о замочную скважину. Квартиру открывать не хотелось до смерти. Пугаться, не найдя мальчишку. Или пугаться еще больше, найдя. И задавая несколько зловещих вопросов. - Какого беса у тебя _его_ фиолетовые глаза?    

И тут я ощутил себя форменным идиотом. Если Элф потенциально может состоять в родстве с дьяволом-сержантом, то почему бы это не проверить самостоятельно? Всего-то и надо – хакнуть сайт Пентагона. Давно следовало достать досье на Хета. Понять не могу, почему не сделал это шесть лет назад, вернувшись из Нью-Мексико. Хотя, надо признать, тогда я просто изо всех сил хотел только одного – забыть о нем, не натыкаться нигде, вычеркнуть и выкорчевать с корнем из башки. Но сейчас-то я не впаду в истерику, и сейчас мне это нужно кровь из носу не из праздного или мстительного любопытства.

Вошел в квартиру, прислушался к тикающей и шуршащей тишине. Работают все часы и электроприборы. Встречать меня никто не выбежал. Ну и ладно, без паники. Эльфарран вполне может спать без задних ног и не реагировать на грохот через толщу стольких стен – спальня у меня в самом дальнем конце коридора расположена.

Преодолевая суетливую торопливость, я разулся и переоделся в домашнее. В спальню, вопреки всем доводам кричащих нервов, не пошел. Свернул в кабинет, нашел входящий файл, записанный с домашнего телефона, но стоически отложил и его. Если я буду слабовольным придурком, то не выиграю эту новую войну. Сначала – переписать и ликвидировать компромат с мобилки. Затем – набросать в скайп Харви очередную просьбу сообщить, когда приедет босс. И, лишь закончив с этим – приступить к поиску анкеты Ван Дер Ваальта. А спальня – ни-ни. Если Элф самовольно ушел, то горевать поздно. А если остался – смысл тревожиться из-за мирно спящего гостя-заложника?

Я заварил крепчайшую смесь арабики с необжаренными зернами, выпил залпом, содрогнулся от ударной волны горечи и приступил. Пентагон еще не самая трудная виртуальная мишень, но не стоит забывать, что я под колпаком усиленной любви Говарда. Понадобится тридцать обманных адресов, запутывание следов, которые в конце приведут ищеек к другому хакеру (моему конкуренту), прокси-сервер, способный при пинговании четырежды обогнуть земной шар, ни разу при этом не попав в одну и ту же точку и при повторном сборе данных замыкающийся в кольцо бесконечной незавершенной функции. И прокси этот смастерить должен я сам, с нуля, вот этими ручками, сейчас же. Предельная концентрация. Тонна терпения.

От спецзадания меня раз отвлек скайп: Харви прилежно докладывал обстановку. Босс прибудет в полдень в сопровождении какого-то грозного арт-директора, пташки, сидящей в GTLL Tech Group на жердочке повыше. Ну и отлично, я располагаю временем даже чтоб поплевать в потолок.

Во второй раз, когда вирусный скрипт почти развернул мне доступ к первой оборонной оболочке, меня смутил шорох где-то непосредственно в квартире. Слушал я вполуха, не разобрал сразу. И непроизвольно ахнул, когда ко мне сверху свесились длинные белокурые волосы.

\- Здравствуй. А я волновался всю ночь. Боялся, что тебя схватили из-за меня. И что ты никогда не вернешься домой...

Я не сумел буркнуть: «Элф, я занят по горло. Поговорим позже». Да, хотел, но всё равно... просто захлопнул ноутбук и резким движением перекинул мальчика через спинку кресла себе на колени. Он взвизгнул и вцепился мне в шею. Славно полетал. Пожираю взглядом его красивое худющее лицо, снова и снова обвожу контуры заспанных фиолетовых глаз.

\- Зря я вскочил, да? Пойду еще посплю... - прошептал он, но не шелохнулся. Мертвой хваткой я держал его за обнаженные ноги.

\- Я задам вопрос?

\- Конечно. И я даже знаю, о чем, - он звучно вздохнул. - Лучше не надо. Чтоб не пришлось лгать. Я надеялся, что ты не захочешь меня помучить с утра пораньше.

\- Откуда ты сбежал?

\- Ксавьер...

\- Ты жил в Британии? Ты родом оттуда?

\- А если промолчу, ты расценишь это как утвердительный ответ?

\- А если от молчания будет только хуже?

\- А если я спрошу, где ты был ночью?

\- А если я спрошу, что означает пароль «больница от слова боль»?

\- Уел.

\- Ну?

\- Я понятия не имею, что конкретно подразумевалось, Кси. Я узнал пароль случайно. Когда я только зашел в «107», начальник бара пытался меня выпроводить, как левую проститутку, которая отбирает хлеб у его штатных девиц. Я умолил оставить меня погреться на десять минут, за которые обязался принести в кассу хотя бы двадцатку, разведя на коктейли пару клиентов. Он разрешил мне подготовиться к «работе» в подсобке, там я оставил свитер и кеды. И там же заприметил среди хлама старую записную книжку. На форзаце у нее был выведен пароль, подписан был конкретно – как «пароль». Чернила основных записей сильно выцвели, да и сама книжка была потрепана, я предположил, что ей не один год. Но строка с паролем была свежей. И навела на меня жуть. Усугубила подавленный настрой, вселила много разных мрачных мыслей. И о том, что мне не выбраться из неприятностей, и... много разных других.

\- Зачем ты выдал ее мне?

\- Не знаю. Ты казался моей последней надеждой. У меня ровным счетом ничего не было, кроме тела на продажу и этого странного пароля. Ты сидел в баре, значит, ты был как-то связан с тем, что там могло происходить каждый день. Я подумал, что хочу связать себя... с тобой. Ну хоть чем-то. И ты разделишь со мной какую-то малопонятную, но интригующую тайну. Я понимаю, что совершил несусветную глупость...

\- Не такую уж и глупость. Вчера она спасла нам обоим жизнь.

\- Значит, ты не будешь слишком сердиться, если я не отвечу на неудобные вопросы?

\- Не знаю, - я взглянул на него пристальнее прежнего. Изучил сочно блестевший рот. - Может, ты желаешь смягчить моё неудовольствие от твоей скрытности? Но я не принуждаю. Если ты всё-таки не хочешь...

Элф неуверенно кивнул. Он хотел. Впустил меня в свой рот на несколько долгих сладостно-дрожащих минут. Я мял и массировал его твердый утренний стояк левой рукой, а правой придерживал за плечи. Сильно возбужденным после ночи с Маттео я не был, но юное и сравнительно невинное тело по-прежнему вызывало невероятный восторг и волнующее покалывание в животе. Послушное, податливое, разгорающееся от самых легких прикосновений... оно само легло мне на рабочий стол и удобно оперлось на стену. Элф покраснел, оттягивая себе трусы сбоку за краешек. Отпустил, будто испугавшись. Его член торчал внушительной башенкой, вызывающе розовел сквозь ткань и наполнял мне горло немыслимым количеством слюны.

\- Вчера тебя отвлек телефон.

\- Сегодня, по идее, никто не должен отвлечь.

Элф развел ноги в стороны, подтянул их к себе, выгнулся... откровенную похоть в его позе я переваривал молча, уже с горячей головкой его члена между зубов. Облизывал ее, вдыхал густой пряный запах чистой вожделеющей плоти и думал, что разложу своего невинного ангела вечером, в самой грубой манере. Потому что он уже бессовестно предлагал себя, приподнимаясь между стонами, пригласил меня потрогать его за попу. Я трогал, сначала погладил и сжал, упруго сминая, а потом попытался осторожно засунуть ему в сомкнутое отверстие средний палец. Оно не поддалось, но Элф выгнулся сильнее, и его член, который я сосал непрерывно, дрогнул, выливая мне на язык немного жгучей солоноватой спермы. Ее вкус мне показался странно знакомым. Без горьких примесей, без неприятного душка, но основа... Господи.

_Ну неужели выродок Хет – его отец?_

Мой молниеносный ужас, дикий и ни с чем не сопоставимый, заставил зубы сжаться. Элф вскрикнул от боли, сгибаясь, но член, что странно, у меня изо рта не вырвал. С запоздалым чувством вины я отпустил его сам и застыл, так и стоя носом ему в пах и не решаясь поднять голову. Проглотил сперму, с внимательностью разбуженного от долгой спячки психопата прислушиваясь к ощущениям, анализируя каждое. Нет, поперек горла ничего не встало, вкус был масляным и довольно приятным... и теперь я даже не был уверен в похожести на семя Ван Дер Ваальта. Я идиот. Сделал мальчику больно, ни за что.

Он обнял меня за шею, тихо и неровно дыша.

\- Ксавьер, ты ведь не нарочно?

\- Нет... Прости. Я чувствую себя препаршиво.

\- Я могу прилечь с тобой. Если тебе нужен отдых.

\- Не получится. Скоро на работу ехать. У меня осталось незаконченное дело в сети.

\- Я мешаю тебе...

\- Совсем немножко, - я наконец поднял голову. - Я хочу загладить оплошность. Перед сном. Этой ночью я никуда не денусь, обещаю.

\- То есть сделаешь это?.. Со мной? - он облизал губы, прикусил их по очереди.

\- Если ты хочешь. Если не боишься. Если ты готов.

\- Не готов. Боюсь. Но... - и он слез со стола. Повернулся, выразительно пройдясь по мне и моим гениталиям своими восхитительными детскими ягодицами. Блуд и ангельская неиспорченность в одном флаконе. Не поборов это ходячее полуголое искушение, крутившееся передо мной в одной футболке, я снова схватил его, теперь уже за талию.

\- Почему ты выбрал меня, Элф? - спросил я его на ухо, провожая обратно в спальню.

\- Потому что... да не понимаю я. Немыслимо влекло, - ответил он глуховатым голосом, когда мы пришли, и быстро устроился под одеяло. Я расправил ему волосы, красиво лежать по всей подушке. - Потому что даже злюка-бармен, гонявший меня, смотрел на тебя с плохо скрытым желанием отодрать. Потому что простофиля Харви, друг твой, бессознательно хотел быть к тебе поближе. Потому что самая распоследняя шлюха готова была расстелиться и потечь перед тобой бесплатно. Потому что я ощутил себя созревшим, прикоснувшись к тебе. Я захотел тебя, я сам не понял, что не так со мной, но из-за тебя тянуло плакать, а джинсы стали тесными. Извини... что мне очень тяжело признаваться. Но раньше я такого не испытывал, то есть не так... тяжело и резко. И когда ты занимался мной в такси, а потом дома с галстуком и вынужденной слепотой, и наконец вчера, и тебя прервали на самом интересном месте... Мне было безумно стыдно, мокро и неловко. Я не знал, что способен вырабатывать так много… разной... эм, влаги. Я думал, что просто кончаешь и всё. А ничего не просто. И мне хотелось, чтоб ты больше времени проводил рядом, чтоб трогал меня и целовал. А ты был все время занят, здесь в кабинете, и на работе, и всю ночь вне дома, и опять кабинет, а я... я всё еще нужен тебе? Мне одиноко в спальне.

\- Малыш, - я беспомощно обнял его поверх одеяла. Если бы я знал, до чего он дошел в терпеливом ожидании... - Вечером. Я обещаю. Я истрогаю тебя всего и исцелую.

\- Я хочу большего. Хочу по-взрослому. Я будто всё время есть хочу... Два раза бегал за пирогом в твой холодильник. И рис доел. И рыбу. А как будто не в тот желудок ел.

Мой собственный желудок сжался. Голодная жертва... Маттео. Теперь Элф. Мне же сил не хватит «накормить» всех. Но я заставил себя произнести спокойно и отчетливо:

\- Я посажу тебя на член. Я трахну тебя. В самой пикантной позе. Обещаю.

Ответом был тихий, но недвусмысленный предвкушающий стон. Элф лег на бок, сладко вытягиваясь на постели, его томительные глаза, до этого мгновения транслировавшие жесткое порно, зажмурились. Я поцеловал его в нос, утихомирил разбушевавшуюся фантазию и поспешил в кабинет.

За время моего отсутствия вредоносный скрипт благополучно хакнул Пентагон, скопировал их миллионную базу данных на внешний диск, козырнул насмешливым автоматически сообщением в службу безопасности с ложного IP-адреса и самоуничтожился. А я ввел в поисковое окно три заветных слова и вытащил свой приз. Анкету сержанта. Вся его подноготная, военная биография и цивильная жизнь, большая галерея фотографий, образец подписи, группа крови, семья, доход...

Ничего этого не было.

Одно, не самое лучшее фото.

Дата и место рождения: Эйндховен, Нидерланды, 3 ноября, 1978 год.

Пустая графа семейного положения.

И следующая графа – информация о родственниках – заставившая меня впервые в жизни пережить незабываемое ощущение крови, холодящей и быстро отливающей от лица.

У Данаиса был брат-близнец. Он погиб в двадцать четыре года, в две тысячи втором. Но... я проходил внесрочную военную службу в Нью-Мексико шесть лет назад, в две тысячи восьмом, когда Хету почти исполнился тридцатник. И этот брат... его звали Юрген...

Механизм не может дать сбой. Только не мой. Я помассировал себе виски, невидящими глазами уставившись в потолок, в одну точку. Зачитал еще раз. Юрген погиб. Умер при исполнении, скончался от каких-то ран, кто знает. Причина не указана, их никогда не указывают. В военном ведомстве не могли что-то перепутать, недопроверить или обмануться. 

И ни малейшего упоминания о других родственниках, никаких тёзок и однофамильцев, ноль по базе. Больше нет никакого Юргена, никакого другого. Только этот.

Тот, что бархатным голосом разговаривал из пустоты. Тот, что бестелесным призраком защищал меня от насилия Хета. По крайней мере – пытался. Тот, что, судя по злобному восклицанию Данаиса, «ушел». И тот, кого я по сладко-похабным уверениям Данаиса, должен был «вытащить из ловушки». Языческий ритуал, безумное жертвоприношение. Восстание из мертвых?! Воскрешение?

А не съехала ли у меня незаметно крыша? От колес, выписанных доктором Валлентайнером. Может, это временное помешательство, вызванное моей ненавистью к сержанту и нездоровой тягой к маленькому Элфу. А может, пора завязывать с тяжелыми лекарствами и переходить на супертяжелые.

В четвертый раз я прочитал полупустую анкету, свернул, не в силах больше читать одно и то же, и включил аудиофайл ночного телефонного разговора. Он был коротким, всего четырнадцать секунд.

_«Не говори ни слова, линия небезопасна. Твои следы нашли, дядя вылетел еще утром, только мне не сказал. Наркомана забрал с собой. Будет пекло. Схоронись»._

Пекло...

Одиннадцатый час утра.

На ватных ногах я пошел искать сигареты, зажигалку и правдивый ответ хотя бы на один вопрос.


	11. ЛГИ | TELL A LIE

Где-то в нашем бренном и не слишком чистом мире живет бывший сержант (а сейчас, может, уже майор или подполковник) Данаис Ван Дер Ваальт. Ему около тридцати шести лет. И если Эльфаррану не исполнилось даже пятнадцати, то они вполне могут состоять в самом близком кровном родстве. Черты лица, телосложение, глаза – всё упрямо указывает на это. Последняя точка отрицания в надежде на нелепую случайность и аж на три совпадения пройдена. Я могу быть слеп, упрям, могу сопротивляться очевидному до посинения... но я же не тупой. И у меня сумасшедше заколотилось сердце.

\- Элф, - я шагнул за порог спальни и нашел худенького беглеца у зеркала. Пальцами он чесал и распутывал длинные-предлинные волосы и обернулся, когда я позвал. - Ты не хочешь быть со мной откровенен, хорошо, я уважаю твоё право на приватность. Но позволь откровенность мне. На работе приключилось странное. У моего босса есть друг за океаном, очень влиятельный и могущественный. У этого друга дней семь назад исчез племянник. Я ни на что не намекаю. И давить на тебя не собираюсь. Но, как я уже упоминал, вчера мне очень пригодился твой «больничный» пароль. А допрашивал меня в связи с паролем не кто-нибудь, а сам босс. Мне удалось отбрехаться и выкрутиться, на время я вне подозрений. На время. Что если я уеду в офис, а в моё отсутствие в квартиру ворвутся люди в масках, обыщут каждый квадратный метр, найдут тебя и доставят куда надо и к кому надо? Мне плевать на себя, но что будет с тобой? - я скрестил руки на груди, заставляя их не сжиматься в кулаки и не заламываться от переизбытка чувств. - Твои маленькие замерзающие ступни разрезали меня без ножа. И сама мысль о том, что тебя могут опять держать взаперти, пытать в застенках, морить голодом или...

\- Изнасиловать? - Элф отпустил волосы. - Так ты, значит, думаешь? Что я сбежал из камеры пыток?

\- А как мне еще думать?! Ты был напуган! Дрожал, плакал, врал мне с удивительным упорством, имя отказывался говорить, шикал на меня затравленно при каждом удобном случае! И тоска в твоих глазах, нешуточная, не детская, еще немного – и руками ее потрогать! - я перевел дух, заметив, что горячечно кричу. - Прости. Твои глаза и правда сказали мне о многом. Я... видишь ли, у меня есть причины верить в зло. И я лишь надеялся, что тебе это зло не успели причинить, что ты убежал до того, как...

\- Подожди, - он приблизился. - Ты всё неправильно понял. Ксавьер, я впервые очутился на свободе и разговаривал с незнакомыми людьми, поэтому не подозревал, никак не предугадал бы, какие интерпретации может иметь мой вид и манеры. И даже говоря слово «свобода», я подразумеваю одно, а ты – совсем другое. Да?

\- Ну... - я потерянно смотрел на его брови, Элф поднял их в недоумении еще в середине моей речи. - Какие могут быть интерпретации? Я нашел тебя фактически на улице, грязным, в потертой и жалкой одежде, ты торговал собственным нежным ангельским телом, искал куда приткнуться на ночь, чтоб согреться, у тебя не было денег, не было ничего!

\- А ты проверял? - спросил он мягко и лукаво, понизив голос. - Деньги, тело...

\- Тело как раз таки проверил! А деньги... - и меня по голове со всей дури шарахнуло. Взрыв мыслей, готовых, давно выстроенных аналитических цепочек и выводов, одна жестче другой, затеснились одновременно, пронзили и разорвали меня в клочья, я разинул рот, пораженный как прозрением, так и ужасом от собственного двухдневного затмения мозгов. А Элф читал это во мне и улыбался. И кивал.

\- Конечно ты не глуп. И приступ глупости только что сошел на нет, правда же? Ты был мной убит наповал, потом – очарован. Просто задвигал поглубже в себя резонные замечания к фактам и их нестыковке, отбросил все доводы твоего возмущенного разума, как нечто ненужное, ведь вот он я, маленькая жертва, всеми гонимая, давно не евшая, не спавшая... И тобой прочно завладело сердце. Но, как ты думаешь, сколько я в бегах?

\- Неделю.

\- Уже чуть больше, Кси. Скажи, о чем ты сейчас думал?

\- Самолет, таможенный контроль, пересечение границы. Это в фильмах подростки сбегают из дому без ничего и путешествуют в багажном отсеке. И какие-то расчудесные люди помогают им в самый ответственный момент. А в реальности...

\- Да, пришлось договариваться по-свойски и подкупать. Но это не всё?

\- Визитки, заготовленные заранее. Ты неосторожно ляпнул, как мучился с машинкой для нарезки картона. Еще бы... ведь у тебя такие праздные, ухоженные, невероятно холеные руки. Я любовался ногтями, как маньяк-фетишист, пластины ногтей мерцали, будто алмазной крошкой покрытые. Я идиот. Они ведь действительно обработаны алмазом, да?

\- Сапфировое напыление, да.

\- Господи, - хотелось размозжить себя об угол кровати. Эльфарран предупредительно встал между ней и мной. - И телефон. Ты на ходу поменял сценарий. На твоих визитках значился какой-то телефонный номер. А мне ты сказал, что мобильник выбросил. И телефон при тебе, возможно, отсутствует, чтоб тебя не поймали раньше... времени? Чтобы ты вдоволь успел насладиться... своей игрой?! Элф?

\- Это не игра, - он решился и схватил меня за талию и плечи. Внутренне я умирал от горечи, досады и презрения к себе, стремительно слабел и воспротивиться не мог. - Сбежал я по-настоящему. Но мне помогали, до последнего метра дистанции к самолетному трапу. Я взял максимальную сумму денег, разрешенную для наличной транспортировки, очевидно, что я отказался от банковских карточек, чтоб дядя не узнал, где я и что мне надо, что я там покупаю, оказавшись первый раз в жизни предоставленным самому себе. Я уехал налегке, специально выбрал старую одежду, чтобы, как я надеялся, слиться с ландшафтом. И я нарочно испачкал волосы водостойким коричневым гелем, чтобы хоть ненадолго скрыть свою проклятую заметность на фоне всех и каждого.

\- Но визитки?!

\- Я начитался пошлятины, разного шлака в сети. Мне показалось, что роль проститутки подойдет идеально. Мило, экстремально, дух захватывает. Романтично. Не смейся. Откуда ж мне было знать, что внешний мир уродлив, неприятен и настроен как угодно, только не романтично. Не ты, а я идиот, в буквальном смысле искавший себе приключений на вполне невинную задницу. Я почти нашел их дважды. И еле ноги унес. Третий раз, решил я, будет последним. Прекращу выпендриваться, хотя домой и не вернусь. Я начинал подумывать о том, что пора закругляться и сочинять что-нибудь другое, выбросить визитки и найти себе более достойное занятие. В библиотеку устроиться, уму-разуму поучиться. Но надо было позвонить, раздобыть еще денег, чтобы не окочуриться на чужбине. Как-то неловко получилось бы – помирать под забором в тринадцать лет я не планировал. И в разгар этих драматических раздумий ты меня поймал и потащил в аптеку.

\- И ты хотел от меня лишь позвонить...

\- Поначалу – да. Но, как я уже успел признаться, ты понравился мне.

\- Ложь.

\- И в такси, когда ты полез мне под свитер, я расплакался от чувства запоздалого... не знаю, чего, не знаю, как назвать. Я очень долго хотел этого непонятно кем придуманного и воспетого романтичного приключения. И когда получил – перепугался от собственных реакций. Привлекательный, но незнакомый мужчина, а вдруг – опасный, а вдруг – извращенец и маньяк, задирает мне одежду. Целует, трогает там, где только акушер успел потрогать. Я заревел, а мог и заверещать. Но ты оказался на диво нежным и предупредительным извращенцем. Очень изобретательным педофилом. И то, что я говорил о тебе, о галстуке, об остальном – правда. Мне неоткуда было ощутить подобное раньше, мне очень с тобой повезло. Я раздумал уходить, хотя деньги – теоретически – всё-таки нужны были. Я позвонил домой...

\- Я знаю.

\- Знаешь? Ну тогда знаешь, что я звонил своему брату. Викки беспокоился, горел желанием приехать, но от его вопросов мне окончательно расхотелось что-либо просить. И видеть его мне тоже не хотелось. Хотелось только тебя.

\- Ложь.

\- Да хоть двадцать раз повтори. Я здесь. И если ты не выгонишь меня после признания, сам я никуда не уйду. Я хочу тебя, - он сцепил руки, вытянутые по бокам моей шеи.

\- Ложь...

\- Значит, моё тело обвиняешь во лжи?! - с непередаваемым возмущением на прекрасной наивной мордашке он толкнулся мне в пах горячим бугорком, пульсировавшим между его ног. Мы были одного роста: такой взрослый охреневший двадцатичетырехлетний я... и он. Мальчик, едва созревший, едва выбравшийся из разноцветных джунглей детства.

\- Ты соображаешь, о чем говоришь? Я нарушаю закон, просто созерцая тебя голым. Уверен, тебе всё простят, и непристойное поведение, и саму эту опасную вылазку из дома, каким бы плохим и надоевшим дом этот ни был. Ты золотой мальчик, ты привык получать всё на золотом блюдечке, я понимаю. Но поиграли в экстрим, и хватит. Меня за связь с тобой посадят.

\- Не посадят. Никто не пронюхает, не рассекретит, не отнимет, ну! Клянусь тебе, это последнее, чего я хочу. А домой не вернусь ни за что. Ты думаешь, что понял, разобрался в моих мотивах, думаешь, я поиграть решил от скуки и банального пресыщения своей «золотой» жизнью, думаешь, что я ребенок, глупый и избалованный, не знаю сам, чего хочу, и не умею быть настроенным серьезно. Думаешь, меня испугали первые трудности, думаешь, я получил пинок под зад от недружелюбно настроенного мира и вернусь обратно, под надежную стальную крышу, поджав хвост. Но ты ошибаешься. Так случилось, что «обратно» пугает меня куда больше мира. Ксавьер, я мал и неопытен, я также в меру глуп, доверчив и самонадеян. Но я выбрал, где мне быть, и выбрал – с кем. Почему ты не хочешь мне верить?

\- Потому что ты столько всего наговорил, огорошил меня, запутал... и по-прежнему не признался. Откуда ты сбежал? Кто твои родители? И кто отец? Если охотится за тобой, м-м, дядя... - меня передернуло.

\- Вовсе не «охотится», не придумывай ничего лишнего. По глазам вижу, ты вообразил, что меня избивали, издевались, жестко учили дисциплине, морили голодом, пристегивали к батарее и не выпускали из сырого подвала. Но это не так, всё совершенно не так. Я просто сбежал из золотой клетки. Был окружен ненормальной заботой, чрезмерной опекой и сверхъестественной любовью. Это душило меня не хуже веревочной петли. Я не разбирался, в чем там дело, я тупо мирился с предупредительным обожанием дяди, пока не стало невмоготу. И дело не во мне, не в отношении ко мне. А ко всем остальным, кто присутствовал в моём тесном мирке на правах прислуги. То есть присутствовал без прав. Рабы. Нет, еще хуже. Ты не видел вещей, которые видел я, с которыми жил все свои несчастные тринадцать с половиной лет. На моих глазах убили много людей. Как скотину бессловесную. Резали по живому, пытали, залечивали раны, снова пытали. Без конца и края, каждый день – и только забавы ради. Я терпел... а что еще оставалось? Но последней каплей стала моя няня. Бедная няня, она умудрялась служить верой и правдой все эти годы, не вызывая особого гнева хозяина, получала свою долю обязательных пыток, но молча сносила и жила. А неделю назад... она выступила против, когда мой дядя выразил желание напоить меня человеческой кровью. Смелая и взбешенная в открытую, она категорически отказалась сопроводить меня в оранжерею, где ждал другой раб на заклание, а мне – велела не слушаться дядю. Он ничего не ответил. Приблизился, кошмарно улыбнулся – так, как улыбался всегда, готовясь мучить кого-то. Исполосовал ей лицо... не ножом. Своим взглядом. Всё тело покрыл язвами и бросил посреди террасы умирать. Врача вызывать запретил. Поцеловал меня и как ни в чем не бывало повел завтракать. А после завтрака – велел идти с ним в злополучную оранжерею. Раб ждал... я должен был испить крови и... не знаю... уподобиться дяде? Я больше не мог этого вынести. И убежал. Он чудовище. Я почти уверовал в то, что он демон, а не человек.

Виски заныли. На горизонте сознания одиноко маячило время – без пяти одиннадцать. А вокруг этих цифр расстилалась голая, начисто сожженная ядерным ударом равнина, с которой изгнали все мысли. Думать было не о чем. Никаких больше догадок. Никаких сомнений. Но я мазохист и хочу контрольный в лоб.

\- Он очень страшный?

\- Нет, что ты. Он красивый. Читая в интернете пошлятину, я наткнулся на описание крышесносящих демонических монстров, вызывающих непреодолимое желание сношаться. Инкубов, проще говоря. Он... такой, да, как инкуб. Недопустимо. Чудовищно. Красивый.

Виски заныли сильнее, зрение поплыло. Осталось, мля, только крестовидным шрамам на ладонях закровоточить и уподобиться стигматам. Элф серьезно смотрел на моё омертвевшее лицо мокрыми глазами. _Инкуб? Но я же не верю, не верю в сатану!_

\- Чудовищно, говоришь...

\- Ксавьер, его зовут Данаис.

* * *

Я не покончил с собой в ту ночь своего омерзительного морального падения. Но только потому, что Юрген, его бархатный голос... то есть он сам, мистическим образом выбил из рук бритву и отбросил подальше, она разломилась на две части от сильного удара.

\- Нет. Иначе он победит. А он проиграет, он сдастся тебе, если ты выдержишь самые ужасные предрассветные часы и минуты. Ты должен.

Мне нечего было сказать на это, я сидел как сидел, скорчившийся на полу, прижимая босые пятки друг к другу. Ощутил непонятное дуновение на своей щеке. Как будто воздух пытался прикоснуться ко мне. Но разве воздух? Это был Юрген. И его касание мне, измученному борьбой с собой, показалось таким нежным... Губы задрожали, в груди невыразимо защемило.

\- Почему ты помогаешь? Кто ты?

\- Возможно, потому что это я... я был предназначен тебе в возлюбленные. И Данаис убил меня, чтоб ты никогда не был счастлив. Убил, чтоб самому тебя заполучить. Я был для него всем, и по его злой воле не достался никому. Ненависть и ревность бушевали в нем подобно тёмным песчаным штормам, высушили, отравили и отняли, в конце концов, человеческую сущность.

\- Но я... зачем ему я?

\- Он мстит. Винит тебя – не себя – в моей смерти. В его больном рехнувшемся рассудке всё перевернулось, он считает, что... если бы не ты, я остался бы в живых. Но это не так. Просто он убил бы меня в другой день. Нашел бы иную причину, рассвирепел бы по любому другому поводу.

\- А откуда он знал?

\- Об этом лучше не спрашивай. Он надругался над тобой и надругается еще. Я не могу оберегать тебя при свете солнца. Ночью я свободный и зрячий, выбираюсь наружу, вылетаю из белой посеребренной амфоры, хранящей мой пепел. Но днем я будто сплю, силы из меня уходят, и зрение моё окутывает густая дымка... всегда, до нового заката.

\- Ты призрак?

\- И да, и нет. С твоей помощью Данаис надеется вернуть меня к жизни. Не думай, что он раскаивается в моем убийстве. Но с огромной хищной радостью желает совершить еще одно. Ты нужен ему для принесения в жертву на специальном алтаре – старом заброшенном колодце на территории базы. Камни, из которого он сложен, древнее, чем песок, насыпавший пустыню вокруг. Твоё тело он использует, чтобы вернуть мне моё. Он для этого прибыл из Нидерландов и три года подряд охотился на новобранцев. Он предвидел, что рано или поздно ты попадешь ему в когти – именно здесь.

Я снова молчал, переваривая услышанное. Мне очень хотелось спать, более-менее трезво мыслящей и рациональной частью себя я полагал, что давно сплю и дивный голос мне снится. Потому что я ни на секунду не допускал, что в мире существует хоть горсточка паранормального. И я скорее поверю в то, что лишился от горя рассудка... чем в то, что со мной на протяжении получаса разговаривает ласковый воздух.

\- Ты не властен помочь днем, но сержант боится перечить тебе ночью. Почему? Он убил тебя, но продолжает испытывать благоговение? Почему он покоряется? Есть угроза? Какая? Ведь ты манипулировал им и его неповиновением.

\- Он влюблен в меня глубже и сильнее всех безумцев мира. Он думал, что моя смерть развяжет его с пагубной одержимостью. Но стало только хуже. Он стал монстром, одержимым моим воскрешением, с манией садизма и неутолимой жаждой крови. Его единственный страх – потерять связующую ниточку со мной, и единственная угроза заключается в том, что однажды опустится ночь... а я не приду. Он больше не услышит мой голос. Я никогда не произносил этого вслух, но он боится. Боится, что потеряет меня окончательно до того, как проведет свой богопротивный ритуал возвращения из мертвых.

* * *

Элф все-таки ошибся, в одном. Я видел вещи, которые видел он. Судьба столкнула меня с Хетом и показала его восхитительные инквизиторские способности в полевых условиях. Дала эксклюзивную возможность поучаствовать в его ежедневных забавах с живыми куклами. Неторопливые истязания и препарирования как бы между делом, небрежные разговоры и смешки, ласковое поглаживание агонизирующих тел, стирание памяти, лечение всех ран, ожогов и синяков, а затем – новый старт. Я видел, я всё увидел.

Я был одним из тех, кого он прочил себе в послушные коврики для вытирания ног, но не превратил, не сумел, благодаря помощи своевольного брата-близнеца. Я... один-единственный кролик из подопытной группы, кому он не стирал память и позволял запоминать мерзости о нём во всем их отталкивающем блеске и уродстве. Потому что Юрген начинал, но никогда намеренно не заканчивал страшную фразу о неповиновении.

И Юрген, пока не знаю, как, но... отец этого прекрасного, тоненького и большеглазого мальчика. Я должен собраться с силами и рассказать Элфу о двух летних месяцах в Нью-Мексико. Не утаить ничего. Даже добравшись до последней ночи на базе...

Я хочу сделать это сию же минуту и не могу. Четверть двенадцатого, я обязан уехать на работу и выдержать обычный ритм самых скучных дел с повседневным постным лицом, ничем не выдавая ни шока, ни смятения, ни хаоса в башке. Вернуться к вечеру и вывернуть перед Элфом свою душу. Но я также обязан что-то сказать и до ухода... этим заплаканным сиреневым глазам. Выдавить, наконец, хоть слово, битый час малыш на меня смотрит и дрожит в ожидании. Как будто что-то заподозрил.

_Скажи, скажи племяннику сатаны, цыпленочек. На твоё совершеннолетие Хет изнасиловал тебя. Принуждал ласкать и сношать его рот, его тело, его член, принуждал чувствовать себя пустым и мертвым местом, больше, чем ничтожным или униженным. Издевался во время занятий стрельбой, сбивал прицел, щипал и гаденько смеялся. Слизывал с твоих рук и шеи пороховые газы. Заставлял принимать с ним душ. Заставлял хотеть его и ненавидеть себя. Иногда был почти мил и предупредителен... чтобы в следующий момент изящнее порвать, столкнуть в пропасть, смешать с грязью. Ну что же ты нем, как Иисус? Язык отсох? А ведь ты делал этим языком такие отважные и противные вещи..._

\- Элф, я знаю, кто такой Данаис. Это он вырезал кресты на моих ладонях.


	12. КОСТЕР | BONFIRE

Он не пустил меня. Не вот так сразу. Ринулся в объятья, залился обжигающими слезами. Умолял простить. Кого? Сержанта? Господи, как глупо. Или себя?! А он-то в чем провинился? Беззащитный птенчик, что отважно, полный надежд, выбрался из родного гнезда, сплетенного из терновых шипов и проконопаченного кровью, и упал на землю – и удивился, что не нашел там ничего, только... вдоволь новых шипов и новой крови.

Не зная, что еще предпринять, я гладил его по спутанным волосам, шептал сбивчиво и невразумительно: «Всё хорошо, всё в прошлом, в прошлом». А сам – с болью вспоминал Юргена и бесился, что не могу даже оплакать его. Ни слезинки из себя не выдавил за все последние шесть лет. Голос, призрак, галлюцинация... какая разница. Я не уверовал в Бога, но поверил хотя бы в одну странную вещь: убитый близнец был мне предназначен. Иначе оставшийся не был бы одержим мной так... сильно и страшно. И его потомок не ощутил бы ко мне столь страстного и необъяснимого влечения. Магия существовала. Или мощная химия тела. Или законы притяжения. Короче. Вселенная могла ответить «да» и сплести две нити в единое вервие, если бы одна нить не оборвалась раньше времени.

\- Я не знал его. Дядя говорил, что Юрген очень любил нас с Викки, вопящих младенцев, ни черта не соображающих, а только срущих и норовящих выдавить папе глаз. Наверное, я скучаю по нему. Нам было по годику, когда он не вернулся с задания, спецоперации у каких-то крутых американских военных. Летел на вертолете, был сбит, погиб при взрыве без возможности катапультироваться, - Элф в торопливом смущении вытер щеки и крепко обвился вокруг моей шеи. - Я должен был догадаться, только увидев твои ладони. Прости. Дядя обожает христианскую символику... то есть обожает глумиться над ней. Мальтийские кресты, четкость, широкие линии, проведенные тупой стороной лезвия ножа. Чтоб... чтоб разодрало больнее, - он снова вытер щеки, нервно, не замечая, что они сухие. - Но ты и не дал рассмотреть поближе.

\- Не на что смотреть. Обычно я ношу эластичные перчатки телесного цвета, так что на работе до сих пор не заметили мое «украшеньице». В свою очередь, могу и я спросить? Откуда эти твои шрамы, кое-как замаскированные браслетами? - я носом указал в один.

\- Кси, это вовсе не шрамы. У меня с рождения девять круговых отметин на запястьях, три – на правой руке, и шесть – на левой. Знаю, странно, так не бывает, верится с трудом, что за чертовщина и так далее: я уже наслушался от всех. Но просто пощупай их, это не рубцовая ткань. Меня в жизни никто не обижал, москиты не кусали, осы не жалили. У меня нет даже родинок, ни единого пятнышка – кроме этих ровных круговых борозд.

 Бессмысленно подчеркивать, как мне стало худо от различных догадок. Сомнительные сатанинские ритуалы, сомнительное словечко «инкуб» и прочие дурацкие вещи вроде мусорного вороха мистических событий в последнюю ночь плена у Хета в военном лагере... надавили на меня с ужасной силой, переставая быть такими уж дурацкими. Но я не собирался зацикливаться на своем непринятии и отрицании. Хотя бы потому, что у меня было очень, очень мало времени.

\- Зачем ты изменил имя? Я ломаю голову над тем, как «Альвен Ольвэр» превратилось в «Эльфарран». Не за неделю же ты к этому привык.

\- Нет, неделя бегства ни при чем. Я родился и рос в Голландии, до семи лет жил в Гааге. В Лондон дядя перевез нас с братом тайно, тогда же решил сделать новые паспорта, дать более приятные английскому уху и легко произносимые имена. Вэльккэмери стал Викком Мэрилом, то есть его имя было разбито на два, а моё – наоборот, собрано из двух частей в одно. Привыкли мы быстро, это казалось очередной увлекательной игрой. А тебе я первоначальное имя выболтал по внезапному наитию. Альвен Онвэр Ван Дер Ваальт. Звучит, да?

«Смертным приговором звучит. И похоронными колоколами», - подумал я, искренне желая скривиться от боли, но вместо этого раздавил все гримасы и поцеловал его нежные пухлые губы. Проклятье. Я никогда не перестану это замечать! Нижняя – чуть раздвоена. И точно так же... была раздвоена нижняя губа Хета. Ну почему? _Ну за что?!_

\- Элф, мне пора, - бросил я, сообразив, что мой стальной кокон сомкнулся и никакими тисками его уже не разжать и не вытащить наружу мою душу. Не знаю, что там приготовил мне подлый вечер, но в рабочие часы хождений по минному полю подлым буду я. И, если очень повезет, перехитрю злые силы, угрожающие тому, кто стал мне одновременно самым дорогим и, как это ни грустно, но закономерно, – самым ненавистным. Моя человекомасса, помноженная на квадрат человекоскорости, должна равняться человекоэнергии. И человекоуверенности. И точка. Иначе нам крышка.

\- Ничего больше не скажешь? - Эльфарран поймал меня за руку, метнувшуюся к столику, на котором лежали латексные наладонники. Я выжидающе покосился на него. - Тогда можно это сделаю я? Я люблю тебя. Дверь никому не открою. И из дому не выйду.

\- Окна еще запри, - я натянул свою главную защиту, посгибал и поразгибал пальцы, проверяя, удобно ли легло, и опять покинул квартиру по пожарной лестнице.

 * * *

Я принял подряд четыре таблетки и решительно выбросился из чулана воспоминаний. Они преследовали мой Додж на протяжении всего пути в офис, но догнать не смогли. С каменным лицом я прошел по ресепшн-холлу, напугал Зару взглядом и манерами дрессированного зомби, твердой рукой забрал пол-литровый стакан кофе с молоком из кофе-машины IT-отдела и покинул его в гробовой тишине.

А затем... с категорично умным и загадочным видом запершись в «золотом» data-хранилище серверной на личный ключ-карту и отрезав себя от всего мира, я валялся на полу, раскинув руки, словно распятый, и орал. Там не было окон, лишь три толстые стены, а на месте четвертой – трехдюймовый лист стали, служивший дверью. Так что орал я во всю мощь легких, я не слышал свой голос, я мгновенно оглох от него. Я чувствовал кровь, которой наливались от черепного давления глаза, и не чувствовал глотку. Не мог быть уверен, но надеялся, что разодрал голосовые связки в клочья и хоть на короткое время это отвлечет мой выжатый и развешенный на бельевых веревках мозг от леденящих душу криков, раздававшихся в ту ночь. Ночь, которую я не могу обозвать ни злой, ни уничтожающей. Потому что и зло, и уничтожение – понятия известные и близкие каждому, разжеванные доступным языком, дополненные сравнениями и фактами на основе прецедентов из прошлого. Но у этой ночи не было сравнений. Не было уточняющих деталей. Не было ничего общего с тем, что однажды с кем-то уже могло произойти.

И вот я поднимаю вверх одну свою руку, срываю с нее латексную пародию на перчатку, кручу ладонь и так и эдак перед воспаленными глазами, и белесый восьмиконечный шрам шевелится, отрываясь от вспоротой плоти, и валится мне на лицо, накрывает мне его полностью, похищает меня из дата-центра, не вопреки таблеткам, а просто... назло им.

Я взошел на костер, который не был костром. Я видел пламя – оно было красным до ярчайшей малиновости и уверенно объяло всё моё тело – но не получил ожогов. Во мне засела боль, похожая на паразита, она ползала по мне, прогрызая отверстия наружу то здесь, то там, высовывая одно отвратительное сморщенное личико из моей шеи, а другое – из-под ребер, прячась и показываясь вновь из бедра или между лопаток. Я опрометчиво назвал ее болью, но она была скорее сводной сестрицей обычных пыток, она властвовала за пределом болевых порогов, толкаясь и зудя там, куда не доставали ниточки обезумевших нервов. От нее не хотелось корчиться в муках, моля о пощаде, но избавление от нее, потом, в конце... показалось истиной воскрешения. А мои отчаянные вопли – были воплями существа, которое абсолютно не понимало, что с ним вытворяют. Можно ли считать надругательством и насилием акт выхода из собственной разверзшейся глотки гладкого, как стекло, и блестящего черного монстра? Он вытягивал свои плечи и стопы не только из моего горла. Из всех дыр, проделанных «болью», сочилась темная густая влага, что была часть него, покидала меня поспешно и втекала в него, укрупняла его, он рос вширь и ввысь, монолитный, но безликий, угловатый и бесформенный, как недоделанная статуя. И пока он вырастал, утопая черными ступнями в песке, меня прикончил гораздо более прозаичный нож. И Данаис. С грубостью, которая, можно сказать, его второе имя, он вырвал меня из круга пламени за запястья, потянул за них так, будто всерьез намеревался оторвать. Когда кисти рук в его тисках полностью онемели, он полоснул по раскрытым ладоням специально затупленным лезвием, нанес первую рану, медлительно облизал свои губы, нанес вторую... Рисовал свое глумливое художество штрих за штрихом, наслаждался тем, что я не могу уже вопить, полумертвый от усталости, как не могу и извиваться, а только стоять полутрупом на полусогнутых и смотреть. И слушать... как нож иногда звенит, напарываясь на кость.

И снова вопрос боли мне непонятен и смешон. Она осталась за десятью Рубиконами, ей можно было махать белым платочком, о ней можно было мечтать, сожалеть, хотеть ее. Ее – а не процедуру, которой я подвергся дальше, когда кресты были тщательно расчерчены и заалели, полностью залитые кровью. Черное исчадие ада прижало мои свежайшие раны к своей голове и изрыгнуло блаженный стон-рёв. Кровь, ручейками стекавшая по нему, сделала его гладкость шершавостью, безжизненный монолит поверхности – теплой кожей, а грубую заготовку лица... ну, я увидел эту метаморфозу последней. Два зеленых уголька появились на месте черных провалов глазниц, а ниже – жадно раздувающиеся ноздри, а еще ниже – оскал, немного похожий на ухмылку людоеда. Анатомия его тела продолжилась гораздо ниже подбородка, да, ниже, ниже... и вот я должен умереть от стыда из-за восстающих в памяти подробностей. Оно совокуплялось со мной? Оно? Наверное, «он», но разве у исчадий ада есть гендерное деление? Оно проникло в меня, как обычно проникает всюду вода, его пальцы очутились у меня во рту, его язык свободно затекал в уши и под зажмуренные веки, его член... Это точно было членом? Меня заполнило до краев, пусть место входа и было прозаичным и презренным задним проходом, но вошла в меня не плоть, не пульсирующий шмат мяса. Если бы вода и электричество могли сосуществовать, не убивая все живое, то...

Но меня они убили, совершенно точно. Необычное убийство, смерть ополовиненная, даже над ней они надругались, связали, разрезали и не дали ей никуда меня забрать. Ток высокого напряжения, что в обычных условиях прошил бы насквозь, оставив от меня почерневший высохший труп, в ту ночь застревал у меня в костях, под кожей, питался мягкими тканями и сам их питал, выпрямлял все волоски на теле, а затем снова прижимал. Живые клетки должны были светиться, насыщенные водно-электрической эссенцией изнутри, должны были искрить, сгорать, испаряться и орать от скручивания и сжатия, каждая – своим персональным криком. Но кроме этого безумного антиприродного действа – он меня еще и трахал. Ритма движений не было, я не поймал его, но волнообразно меня качало, то отпускало, то подхватывало, а в центре тела – ширилась приятная ужасная саднящая рана, в которую хотелось, чтоб он достал и погружался без остатка, и в то же время – не хотелось, потому что мне становилось мерзко от собственного противоестественного запала и возбуждения, от переливающихся в паху остатков крови, я чувствовал ее запах, я еще дышал, и меня тошнило от гнусности самого действа, от прижатого сзади и всюду тела, от соития с тем, чему даже не придумано имени. Инкуб? Но инкубом для меня был только Данаис. А здесь меня имела голая сила природы, высвобожденная набором древних текстов на латыни, которые еще вчера я считал бессмыслицей, и помноженная на чью-то больную сорвавшуюся с цепи фантазию о серных озерах и геенне огненной – и о фигуре беса, что с нетерпением ждет там, по ту сторону гробовой доски. Кто-то довел меня до высшей точки, и в ней было всё – ненависть, страх, долго сдерживаемая злость и обида на обрушившиеся несправедливости, и похоть тоже была, и жажда мести, жажда выпустить кому-то холодные кишки за то, что гнусно копался в моих. За то, что насильно уволок меня и мои чувства за мыслимые и немыслимые границы дозволенного, заставил переступить предел, отпущенный бренному человеку... и заставил при этом выжить и остаться в сознании. Я выплеснул всю мешанину застоявшегося неистовства, плотно забитой и заколоченной злобы и горечи, копившейся с детства, давно перебродившей в яд. Я кончил, и это было точкой не забравшей меня смерти, просто выдохшимся обманом, кошмаром навыворот – который я словно смотрел из финала в начало. Видел в семени кровь и частицы плоти, и частицы чужеродной плоти, и черных червячных паразитов, что вовсе не были ни червями, ни паразитами, но ад нарочно облек мне свою мерзость в форму, что была мне наиболее противна и ненавистна. Я кончил в несгибаемом упрямстве – по-прежнему не уверовав в ад.

Кончил и моментально повалился на колени, выскальзывая из непонятного плена. Огонь давно погас, подо мной шипели мокрые угольки, песок действительно был щедро залит водой (и кровью), а пытавшее меня электричество...  куда оно исчезло? Восставший из пекла любовник исчез вместе с ним. Пытка блуждающими паразитами закончилась тоже, всё-всё закончилось. Остались мои изрезанные ладони, к ним медленно возвращалось умение чувствовать обычную физическую боль. Но до того как эта боль стала невыносимой и заставила истошно взвыть, позабыв о всякой усталости, Данаис взвалил меня на плечо и понес прочь от дымящегося места жертвоприношения.

* * *

Тысяча шестьсот семь секунд непрерывного крика внутри кошмара. Почти полчаса, проведенные в моем давнем прошлом как наяву, со всеми вытекающими и поражающими своей четкостью деталями – вплоть до атмосферного давления, рассеянного звездного света и порывов ночного ветра. А на тысяча шестьсот восьмую секунду крик оборвался. Я начал выбираться. Таблетки ли подействовали, чувство надвигающейся беды или я сам себя подбросил вверх, на свободу? Выкарабкивался оттуда, как из зловонной пропасти, по отвесной стене. Долго. На четвереньках. Полз, полз, пока не выполз – из черного ящика памяти. Уцепился за край его крышки двумя руками, отдыхая после нечеловеческого усилия... а затем перегнулся и выкинулся вниз, как из вертикального слухового окна. Летел в мутное сероватое ничто, ни чувства падения, ни уплотнений, ни сопротивления. И снова тут, в реальности – лежал крестом на полу дата-центра, дыша, как подстреленный, насквозь промокнув от пота, смотрел на ровный потолок с квадратами ламп дневного света и отдыхал – бездумно, бессмысленно, но сыто и спокойно, как младенец, только отвалившийся от материнской сиськи.

Долгие годы я боялся возвращаться в это глубинное, отпечатавшееся на самой моей вздернутой душе воспоминание, панически глушил таблетками, с расширенными неизъяснимым страхом глазами, что никогда не успокаивались ночью под закрытыми веками. Я бежал, бежал, бежал... обвязывал ящик цепями, заклеивал, закапывал, обливал бензином, сжигал, топил. И пока он горел или тонул, или исчезал под землю – я опять сбегал... А устав от бега, садился отдохнуть. И когда садился – обнаруживал под задницей вместо стула его, ящик, проклятый и невредимый. И я орал, как резаный, жрал горсть таблеток, и если они не помогали – ударялся в новые бега.

Но вот марафоны окончились. Ящик опрокинулся на меня, раскрытый во всю ширь, я больше не мог уклониться. Заглянул в него... вовнутрь себя. Вернулся в ту ночь, в холодное пламя костра. И пережил. И не сошел с ума, окунувшись в это еще раз. Но, сохранив трезвость рассудка, я вынужден мириться и с минусами нормальности. То есть возвращаться к обыденной жизни и к своим обязанностям, распрощавшись с мыслью о дурдоме и смирительной рубашке.

Босс. Элф. Работа, далеким фоном. Пропажа, слежка, надвигающиеся неприятности. Нужно уходить отсюда, в темпе. Гостеприимно распахнуть двери, ко мне однозначно наведается Дэвис. Переодеться. Запасной костюм есть в админке, в шкафчике со сменной обувью. Жаль, трусов нет лишних, а те, что на мне – первыми до отказа вобрали в себя мой пересоленный пот. Я стряхнул его также со лба, пальцами взбил и расчесал волосы. У корней они жирные, мокнущие и наверно воняющие, на ощупь – просто гадость. Но надо просто забить, переждать, пережить, стиснув зубы. И не бежать по пятам за часовыми и минутными стрелками. Но как? Только Маттео ненадолго смог поломать мой внутренний атомный счетчик.

Еще триста секунд. Хранилище заперто, пятно на полу, повторявшее очертания моей корчившейся фигуры, стерто, частички кожи и волос собраны и сметены в мусорную корзину. Отпечатки пальцев на дверной ручке отсутствовали – благодаря наладонникам, я надел их снова, я не забыл. Молодец, дальше. Костюм. Свежий хрустящий воротничок. Кресло. Компьютер. Что со вчерашним сканированием? А с ним намечается французский канкан.

Две попытки взлома и один несанкционированный доступ в базу данных сотрудников. IP-адреса взломщиков китайские, копать дальше бессмысленно, добавил их в черные списки. А вот на досье кто-то пытался взглянуть из родного отдела безопасности. Мак-адрес компьютера подтвержден, но учетная запись не в меру любопытствующего пользователя создана лишь день назад и не имеет достаточно прав для просмотра конфиденциональной информации. Я лениво развернул отчет на весь экран, щелкнул последнюю строку с ID анкеты, скопировал в строку поиска. На кого там так ретиво охотились со свежей левой учетки?

База ответила одним совпадением, сразу раскрыв анкетное окно. Бланк, заполненный от руки, загнутый уголок, стандартное прямоугольное фото... с которого, ослепленный вспышкой фотокамеры, смущенно таращился я сам.

Я вздрогнул, но сам не знаю, от чего больше – от этой угрожающей находки с душком неприятного сюрприза или от одновременно послышавшегося шелеста открываемой двери. Я успел закрыть базу и вернуться на рабочий стол одним щелчком, пусть воздастся Ктулху за «горячие» клавиши. Заставил себя не вцепляться на нервах в подлокотники кресла, а аккуратно крутануться, чтоб встать и поприветствовать визитеров. Я по нестройности шагов понял, что их больше одного: Говард и?..

И черта с два я угадал. Упал обратно в кресло, не успев толком привстать. Признаюсь сразу, я боялся увидеть рядом с шефом высокую, туго обтянутую черной армейской формой фигуру Данаиса, несущего мне персональный ад (последнюю его версию, исправленную и дополненную) и смерть в невиданных доселе муках. Он мне почти примерещился, о да.

\- Ксавьер, прекрасное нынче утречко. Из Лондона пожаловали мои лучшие друзья, - пухлой рукой Дэвис очертил в воздухе незамкнутую окружность. Я отметил это едва ли краем глаза, ни жив ни мертв пожирая взглядом того, второго, рядом стоящего, незнакомого. - Господин президент созвал экстренное совещание, решая одну свою щекотливую проблему, а проверить, как идут дела у нас в Америке, отправил своего арт-директора. Мистер Рэтт Дизайрэ или, как они мягко проговаривают у себя на Туманном Альбионе с восхитительным акцентом – Дизаийе.

\- Очень приятно, - басом возвестил огромный тип, больше похожий на башню, чем на человека, и приблизился для рукопожатия. Выглядел он на все двести... выше двух метров то есть. Я пытался хоть как-то спрятать свое – обычно боязливое, а сейчас – жутко растревоженное и взбудораженное любопытство, но не жрать его глазами просто не получалось. - Вам, должно быть, нравятся мои волосы, мистер Санктери? Хотите пощупать? Не стесняйтесь, в первый раз их все хотят пощупать.

\- Нет, я... - и я, прикусив язык, привстал и влез по локти в его фантастическую шевелюру. Какого она была цвета? О-о-о. Кто никогда не испытывал эстетический оргазм, а потом вдруг содрогнулся от него, изливая восторженную слюну и второпях ловя ее, чтоб не закапала по подбородку – сможет меня понять. Я сглотнул раз пять, пока заокеанский гость стоял надо мной, беззаботно улыбаясь. Говарда заминка если и беспокоила, то он благоразумно помалкивал. Арт-директор был той самой птичкой, что занимала в иерархии корпорации жердочку повыше, почти у самой «короны». Злить его – категорически нет. Потакать всем капризам – категорически да. Почувствовав себя от этой мысли вдвое спокойнее и увереннее, я вытянул загребущие лапы из ярко-алых, почти волшебных волос.

Мистер Рэтт «Желание» вел себя искренне и прямолинейно, как танк... или же открыто плевал на правила, забавлялся нарушениями и упивался сладкой вседозволенностью?

Осторожно посмотрев в его прищуренные серые глаза, я узнал ответ. Потрясающий, простой до абсурдности...

Дизайрэ под кайфом. Под действием такой большой и жесткой дозы неизвестного вещества, которая человека обычной комплекции уже отправила бы в кому и на кладбище. Но широкий, как дверь админки, массивный и вообще чем-то напоминающий античного Геркулеса Рэтт отделался лишь сверхъестественно расширенными зрачками и легкой синюшностью губ. Подмигнул мне, недвусмысленно намекая на что-то очень личное и похабное, и повернулся к Дэвису.

\- Говард, мне понравились местные ребята, юристы, рекламисты, менеджеры и счетоводы. Но серверная у тебя выше всяких похвал, такая нескромная, аж завидно стало. Нельзя ли как-то переманить у тебя парочку ценных кадров? Уж больно хороши.

\- Если, прикрываясь «парочкой», ты метишь в одного этого парня, - босс шустро встал у моего кресла, - то не знаю, что и сказать.

\- Скажи прямо, - Дизайрэ ослепил нас улыбкой. - Не продается?

\- Всё продается, что однажды покупалось, - рассудительно ответил Говард и по-хозяйски взял меня за плечо. - Но капитализация за два года была огромная. Да и цены на IT-консалтинг рванули вверх. Требуется пересмотр всех договорных условий. Если ты правда хочешь...

\- Хочу переговорить с ним наедине, - технично уловил смену настроений Рэтт. - Вдруг не придется сильно переплачивать? Особый и редкий товар иногда уходит с прилавка не за деньги. А бартерная форма предусмотрена седьмым пунктом названного тобой договора.

\- Разумеется, - выдавил Дэвис уже практически сквозь зубы. До боли сжал моё предплечье (такие намеки я тоже расшифровываю сразу, без подсказки), медленно отпустил и грузной поступью вышел из серверной.

Дверь щелкнула, захлопываясь плотно, как надо. Рэтт тотчас же отклеил с губ безумную клоунскую улыбку и опустился передо мной на одно колено.

\- Давай ты сразу догадаешься, - прошептал он быстро, холодным деловым тоном. - Ты ведь гений, вломившийся вчера в архивы Пентагона. Умеешь навести шороху. Сумей и разгрести.

\- SIM-карта, - опасливо предположил я, надеющийся на чудо вопреки всем напастям, но слишком подозрительный и наученный горьким опытом не доверять ни единой душе на этом свете. - Телефон с собой? Покажи-ка номер.

Дизайрэ уверенно потянулся в карман. И уже по этому жесту я понял. От облегчения хотелось победоносно вскричать, но я просто сидел и унимал радостную дрожь в пальцах. «Наркоша и алкаш», цитируя пренебрежительно настроенного Элфа и его близнеца, оказался вовсе не таким больным и жалким, никому не нужным отбросом общества, каким старательно изображал себя перед искушенными зрителями.

Бегло сверив цифры на дисплеях двух мобильных, мы одновременно приподняли головы и смачно, с хрустом, врезались друг другу в носы. А потом – зачем удобный момент упускать? – и в губы.


	13. РОЯЛЬ | GRAND PIANO

Носовой хрящ жутко разболелся, Рэтт прижимал к моим ноздрям ватку. Крови вытекло совсем чуть-чуть, но он был больше озабочен внешней стороной: выглядело всё так, будто мы подрались. Его собственный гордый нос остался в целости и сохранности, даже досада взяла. Я запрокинул голову повыше, в единственном желании побыстрее остановить кровотечение, он же с жадным придыханием несколько раз провел языком по моей открывшейся шее, в придачу куснул ее, довольно неприятно – будто за трахею зубами схватил.

\- Псих, - пробормотал я недовольно и поставил голову ровно. Встретился с исступленным взглядом горячих серо-стальных глаз. _Рановато я арт-директора в нормальные записал._ \- Разговора не будет? Ты целоваться сюда пришел?

\- Если б знал, кого взяли под подозрение, то сразу трахаться б сюда пришел, - с вызовом ответил Дизайрэ. Его лапищи давно и прочно облюбовали закрытую зону моих бедер, за поползновение на которые я обычно рубил ухажеру пяткой в пах. Но сейчас – сидел не сопротивляясь. Рэтт поглаживал их во всех направлениях, забираясь на внутреннюю сторону, где была самая чувствительная кожа, но лапал медленно и без наглого нажима. - Неудивительно, что ему от тебя сорвало крышу.

\- Кому?

\- Знаешь ты прекрасно... кому, - он колко выплюнул последнее слово. - Конференц-зал генеральной ассамблеи расположен всего лишь двумя этажами выше. Там он сейчас распинает полсотни нерадивых агентов ЦРУ, ленивую британскую разведку и совсем отбившуюся от рук американскую полицию, а также горемычных начальников SWAT. Стоило бы уточнить, что все перечисленные службы на самом деле сбились с ног, разыскивая тебя. Но нельзя найти того, кого защищают клятвы верности и круговая порука. И пока он остается внутри замкнувшейся цепочки людей, в кольце доверия – он неуязвим. Я – одно из звеньев этой цепи. Ты готов мне довериться?

\- Нет, - я отнял от носа слипшийся комок ваты, мельком рассмотрел красные разводы. Но хоть сердце и колотилось, выписывая в груди неровные восьмерки, в голове поселилось безразличие. Деревянное ли бесчувствие, внезапное ли бездушие... атрофия воли, сомнительных частиц добра и света, что гнали меня вперед, сражаться и побеждать? Понятия не имею. Всё схлынуло, не черное, не белое... бесцветное. Апатия. Полное и безоговорочное согласие со своей незавидной судьбой. - Если речь о бегстве, то вечно убегать не получится. Я многое знаю о бегстве, больше иных глупцов. И если Данаис навечно собрался висеть у меня над головой – не важно, этажом выше или двумя – я не собираюсь прятаться. Я выйду к нему. Я сдамся. Но я хочу попросить себе сутки, последние сутки. Пусть приходит завтра – прямо сюда, в серверную. Забирает племянника и, если ему это за каким-то хреном надо, то и меня самого. Борьбы не будет. Всё.

Рэтт молчал. Можно было глуповато вообразить, что он меня не расслышал, неправильно понял... или смысл сказанного не дошел. _Не решил же он, что я шучу? Только не с Хетом._ Глаза по-прежнему лучились сталью, на губах играла тонкая усмешка дельца. Но руки перестали активно оглаживать мои бедра, застыли на них, беспомощные, опустившись полной тяжестью.

\- А если речь не о бегстве? - выдохнул он в конце концов.

\- У вас не может быть альтернатив, - мне очень захотелось иронично пожать плечами, да спинка кресла мешала. - Альвен Онвэр обязан вернуться домой. И сейчас мой мозг бьется только над одной неразрешимой загадкой: насколько же мала была вероятность его встречи со мной после бегства, за океаном... так почему же она случилась? Мироздание узлом должно было завязаться, подталкивая меня к нему. И единственный пристойный ответ – не связанный с детсадовскими играми демиургов – мне ужасно не нравится, знаешь ли.

\- Проще говоря: думаешь, он тебя намеренно искал и нашел? И ты выторговываешь себе сутки, чтобы добиться у него признания?

\- Нет. Я не настолько подлец. Хочу подарить ему ночь, о которой он просил, ночь секса. Себя в последний раз побалую, а как же, - предельную иронию уже не мог усилить голос, так что я дополнил, бросив сальный взгляд Рэтту между ног. - Но не скажу о том, что готовит злое крысиное утро. Отдам Хету ключ, чтоб он сам забрал... племянника. Просто не хочу, не смогу присутствовать, видеть его лицо, когда... в этот ужасный презренный момент, - я смял несчастную вату в кулаке, превращая ее в сморщенный диск.

\- Предашь ни в чем не повинного мальчишку? Так, значит? Баран, - Дизайрэ резко подался вперед. Схватил меня за щеки. - Всего-навсего поменяешь, от кого бежать! Не от Хета, так от Эльфаррана. Но одержимы тобой они оба. И нам придется решать, как избавиться от одного зла, а не плодить второе! Тебе придется, слышишь? Придется довериться! От чего ты прячешься? Из-за чего трясутся твои поджилки? Выкладывай.

\- Но я больше ничего не боюсь. Правда, - я постарался говорить как можно ровнее. И с каждым словом голос выпрямлялся и мертвел, не оставляя места красочному вранью. - Я понял, что нельзя в одиночку противостоять шторму, буре и ветру, как бы сильно ни хотелось жить. Нужно найти мужество с честью пойти ко дну. Хватит барахтаться, я разбит. Когда я ехал сегодня на работу, я еще на что-то надеялся. Был полон решимости плыть на дырявом суденышке, маниакально вычерпывать воду, снова и снова. Энергия и злость переполняли, я почти уверовал, что сверну горы, море и Хета. И шефа обману, и любых ваших прихвостней. Всех вокруг пальца обведу, лишь бы защитить то, что мне дорого. Но вот я увидел тебя. Ты не похож на униженного слугу, тебе вручили солидный кусок от пирога власти, ты даже гордишься ею, ты способный и выносливый, достаточно изворотливый, чтобы снять с себя большинство неприятных повинностей и возложить на других. Но ты играешь по чужим правилам, ты вынужден считаться с системой, ты... такой же раб, каким был Элф, пока не сбежал. Ты не дышишь полной грудью. Ночами ты лежишь, обнаженный и великолепный, обняв своего повелителя, держа руку на его пульсе, в миллиметре от дула его пистолета. Ты не спишь – ты смотришь на дуло. Единственный, кто спит абсолютно безмятежно, как младенец – это он сам, и никто кроме него, в целом мире. И я всё понял, правда, понял. Нам не освободиться. Не корми меня напрасно ложью, если бы шанс был, я б его уже вытянул. Я выбираю проигрыш и скорую смерть, я... сыт по горло многочасовыми агониями.

\- Это доводы твоего рассудка. Они обоснованы, но, боги, если к ним прислушаться – весь мир должен бы утонуть в крови самоубийц. Вести нас должно безрассудство. Ты наша надежда, единственный человек, когда-либо дававший отпор диктатору. Ты осознаешь, что будет означать твоя смерть? Не ввергай нас в пучину безысходности, не садись сложа руки в тупике, ведь солнце не гаснет и земля не разверзается, а если так... то жить надо. И жизнь еще чего-то стоит. Если однажды Элф снова встретит тебя на своем пути после предательства, если узнает, что ты выжил... Зачем тебе его ненависть, глубокая, бессмысленная, помноженная на злобу и боль? Наши души и так изранены, огнем и плетьми обожжены. К чему еще новые разрушения, эрозия последней пригодной для посева живой и чистой души... - прикосновения Дизайрэ к щекам перестали быть такими грубыми, теперь он просто обнимал мое лицо – чувственно и самую чуточку похотливо. - Я не верю, что ты сломлен. Проклинаю собственный наркоманский вид, что ввел тебя в, м-м... что так сильно, в общем, треснул по башке и согнул. Всё ты верно угадал, я делю с твоим мрачным диктатором ложе, усыпанное вперемешку английскими булавками, розами и рассеянно, как бы невзначай отрубленными головами. Я его любимая игрушка, тот избранный, кем он смог тебя заменить... по прошествии долгих лет и с большим трудом, признаться. Первый год он упражнялся в скучном, но прилежном садизме, превращал мою спину в изысканную клинопись из рваных и колотых ран, что не успевали нормально затянуться и зарубцеваться, потому что из ночи в ночь... - он оставил острый пробел, ненужные слова выпали. _На фоне его волос кровь смотрелась, наверное, великолепно._ \- А выходных или отпусков не было. Когда там не оставалось живого места – он переходил на руки и грудину. Следы от его ножа и любознательных ногтей ты в итоге сможешь найти на мне практически везде. Не трогал он только лицо. Часто шептал, теряя контроль, что я твой защитник, перехватываю все удары, предназначенные тебе. Ты наверняка спросишь, как я терпел боль? Может, она мне нравится? Не нравится. Но я влюбился в него, не успев посоветоваться с чувством самосохранения, дал себе погибнуть в нём с первого взгляда, я хотел его и не сопротивлялся. Иногда одно это... способно стать надежной анестезией. Но во всё другое время, когда он меня не звал, я вынужден был сидеть на игле, попутно изобретая новые, максимально эффективные и изощренные способы отвлечься, - Рэтт коснулся моих губ осторожно, не целуя. Говорил дальше в них, как под большим секретом, прикрыв дразнящие красные ресницы. - У диктатора нет твоих фотографий (во всяком случае, я не нашел), но он много раз описывал твое лицо, от общего выражения до мельчайших мимических черточек. А еще – как устремляются вдаль твои глаза, как двигаются брови, как ты чешешь нос или вздыхаешь. Он говорил о тебе всякий раз не со мной, собеседника я не увидел... но я много подслушивал. Терялся в догадках, почему он, снедаемый такой жесткой любовной лихорадкой, не приближался к рычагам власти, а приблизившись – не двигал их в нужном направлении, чтобы сбылись его кровавые мечты, как это происходило всегда. Всегда – но не в твоем случае. Сказать, что он больной? Одержимый? Да. И нет. Повторяю: он тебя не искал. Каким-то очень смутно представляемым способом он сумел тебя отпустить и занялся исключительно мной. Но Элф. Элф... Теперь ты понимаешь?

Я нескоро въехал, что был задан какой-то вопрос: целиком отдался течению своих мыслей. С момента как понял, что угадал: завидное двухметровое тело Дизайрэ принадлежит Данаису. И как эффектно принадлежит... Почему-то представил ложу в театре, одинокое пятно света на сцене, стул, а перед стулом стоит он, Рэтт, опустив голову, прекрасный широкоплечий силуэт. Декорация меняется, это больше не сцена, но стул остается. Он блестит в отдалении, одинокий, как будто подчеркивая царящую вокруг темноту и запустение. Есть маньяк и его жертва. Шея и плаха. Ну, еще мелькают жадные стоны, зрительно оформленные как рот, алчно влезший в рот, языки, по очереди ласкающие бритвенные раны в деснах, розовеющая от крови слюна, длинные раздевающие руки... Затем новая порция неутолимой жадности, заставляющая пожирать чужой пленный рот; вздохи, от которых несуществующая мебель то потеет, то пересыхает от похоти, ловя падающие в кувырке тела, они катятся в светлый прямоугольник окна, специально, чтоб подразнить расстегнутыми зевами ширинок, развязанными, криво свисающими и подметающими пол галстуками, пальцами, наполовину скрытыми под резинками трусов. И вот уже белый полуобнаженный зад мнёт и стискивает нетерпеливая холодная пятерня, колени подобострастно сгибаются, одна чуть покачнувшаяся фигура сажает вторую на себя, еще не секс, но какова прелюдия... Голод и трение, в тщетной попытке напитаться чужим теплом. Что-то мне дурно. От возбуждения. От забавы разбушевавшегося воображения. Бесплотное, запертое в моей черепушке, оно знает, что его не накажут. В нем отражение прежнего меня – юнца испорченного, но доброго, что еще был способен отдаваться простым житейским радостям.

\- Ксавьер!

А? Это мне? Заставил себя распахнуть затянутые засахаренной порнухой глаза и признать в лицо нависшего надо мной гиганта. Дизайрэ. Невозмутимый, моргнувший. Похоже, он в курсе, о чем я думал. Но разве я... – я пошевелился, проверить, что это точно я – уже не такой убитый и погасший? Одна малюсенькая дурацкая надежда опять зажгла факел старой борьбы?

Черт возьми, да. Что бы ни делал Хет со мной в прошлом или с этим красивым верзилой – в настоящем... а Элф не должен стать преемником и превратить будущее всего и вся в руины и осколки, отдать во власть мрака. Малыш и без моего предательства унаследовал слишком многое от кровавого тирана и слишком малое – от родного отца.

\- В кустах спрятан рояль? Хорошо. Предлагай.

 

* * *

Славная альтернатива. Зыбкая и сомнительно выполнимая. То есть... да кому я вру? Сумасшедшая и безнадежная! Но я уже согласился, а держать обещания – моя самая дурацкая вредная привычка.

Сутки. У маленького мирка, центр которого я, есть сутки. Двадцать три часа и сорок шесть минут. А после – все равно что прыгну с обрыва. Мне позарез нужно наглотаться таблеток и навестить бар, чтобы попрощаться с Маттео. То есть подло не рассказать ему о готовящемся крушении и покушении, не сболтнуть, что он видит меня в последний раз, но дать ему всё, что попросит его покореженная душа.

И вот хрен мне. Не могу я отправиться ни в забытье под нарколесами, ни в “107” за прощальным сексом в полутемной подсобке. Расписание Данаиса в поездке слишком секретно и расплывчато. Если хочу осуществить свой самоубийственный план, то вынужден поторопиться, проникнуть в его отельный номер до того, как туда вернется он сам и его охрана. Бесполезная, правда, охрана, нанятая чисто для мебели. Хет лично уложит в гроб любую потенциальную угрозу, не пошевелив и мизинцем, но картонная безопасность нужна для престижа, ширмой для его слишком стройного псевдоизнеженного тела... и для создания проблем несчастным доморощенным взломщикам вроде меня.

Однако сначала Рэтт сводил меня на обед в ресторан – в тот же, где Ван Дер Ваальт накануне отведывал шмат, полагаю, срезанного заживо мяса, изысканно украшенный узорам из шоколадно-ванильного соуса. Арт-директор GTLL Tech Group Inc заставил меня не только плотно поесть, превозмогая тошноту, но и выпить стаканчик невкусного (а когда оно бывало вкусным?) виски. Босс куда-то провалился, вместо того чтобы заставать врасплох и осуждать за пьянство в рабочее время, ну а Дизайрэ... преспокойно напивался со мной. Прикончил полторы бутылки бурбона и две трети толстой ароматной сигары, отправив тем самым чопорного ханжу-метрдотеля в нокдаун. Потом крепко исцеловал меня и выгнал домой.

И снова я не могу сосредоточиться. Пока мы довольно похабно и бесцеремонно (на виду у добропорядочных посетителей) сосали друг другу губы, я беспокойно думал, сколько же яда на его губах оставил Данаис. Терзал их бессчетное количество раз, сдирал кожу, раскрывал их насильно, рассматривал, затем медленно вставлял между ними язык и, конечно, член... _Господи, ну довольно уже._ От противоестественного волнения я чувствую себя только несчастнее, а на ненависть силы кончились. В споре за форму и содержание тело Хета победило, а я всё не желаю смириться. С тем, что я сентиментальный идиот, что я ревную. Должен был принять все удары на себя.

Еле отлепился от Рэтта, потрогал его на прощание за твердый... но, может, это был пистолет? Условно пьяно вёл Додж и не переставал гадать, где же Данаис такое аловолосое сокровище откопал. Может, сам создал? Из хрестоматии «Евгеника. Избранные прототипы» инструкцию спёр. Даже его фамилия... Внимательный, развратный, полудикий. Мощный. Не свихнувшийся от сношений с чудовищем. Разве возможно сохранить человечность, каждый день подвергаясь пыткам и зная, что и через сто лет ничего не изменится? И опять единственно подходящий в схему разумный ответ мне ужасно не понравился. _Мистер «Желание» не человек?_

Приехал. Пожарная лестница (обнаружил, что так удобнее, чтоб консьерж по десять раз на день не ловил и не протоколировал мои перемещения). Квартира, в которой застоялся запах неудавшегося секса и недоеденных кексов. Элф выбежал ко мне в коридор, обнял, повис на шее, не давая отдышаться и разуться. Его душило такое волнение, что несколько минут мы просто молчали, он старательно мял мне живот и ребра крепкими объятьями, а я сцеловывал сухие слёзы с его лица. Полдня прошло, а он так и не умылся после утреннего плача. Или умывался, но плакал снова. Разве я спрошу его об этом? Нет. Вожу языком по нежным, очень соленым скулам, а он жмется ко мне худющим телом, ноги холодные и руки тоже. Я должен его согреть, но не знаю, что должно произойти раньше – постель, лишающая последней невинности тела, или признания, лишающие последних иллюзий разума.

Он подсказал, просительно качая головой и прикрывая себе уши. Он не хочет знать. Значит, с этого и начнем. И вовсе не потому, что я бессовестный изверг.

\- Последний день в Нью-Мексико я провел на стрельбище. Сдавал экзамен, ради которого и прибыл в распоряжение Ван... Ван Дер Ваальта. Погода стояла безветренная, солнце припекало пустыню, видимость мишеней была отменная. В моих товарищах впервые за два прошедших месяца проснулось хорошее настроение. А еще – это был день моего рождения.

\- Hemeltjelief[1]!.. - вырвалось у Элфа. Он сжался и дальше хранил гробовое молчание с застывшим в сиреневых глазах невозможным выражением горя, растерянности, вины и злости.

\- Данаис сам принимал экзамен. По очереди подходил к каждому бойцу, смотрел, как мы держим винтовки, тщательно проверял выправку, место для упора приклада, положение ног, всю позу стрелка. Я был предпоследним в шеренге, соответственно, ко мне он подошел, когда солнце поднялось достаточно высоко и потихоньку прожаривало нам спины. Ко мне единственному он прикоснулся. Небрежно одернул мое нервно приподнятое правое плечо (в левое упирался приклад) и отошел. Его помощник махнул красным флажком, заорал: «Готовься! Целься! Огонь!» – и помчался сломя голову по полю наперегонки с пулями. Прогремело одиннадцать выстрелов, а должно было быть двенадцать. У кого-то заклинило затвор, и какое счастье, что этим лузером был не я. Отдача была сильной, но терпимой. Быстро и аккуратно я отложил винтовку на подставку рядом и схватил следующее оружие – арбалет. О попадании точно в яблочко или хотя бы не мимо жестяного круга, где оно было нарисовано, я не думал. Во-первых, гениальные стрелки, бьющие белке в глаз, встречаются только в голливудских фильмах о Робин Гуде, а во-вторых – независимо от меткости выстрела я принесу в альма-матер справку об успешном прохождении воинской службы и меня наконец-то оставят в покое, позволив просто учиться. Взял из общего с соседом колчана болт[2] (их было всего два, то есть второй попытки для выстрела из арбалета экзамен не предусматривал), вложил в направляющий желоб, зафиксировал прижимной пружиной...

Я рассказывал дальше, припоминая подробности, которых и знать не знал, но они сами нырнули в подсознание и таились, никем не тронутые – до момента, пока не понадобятся. Элф льнул к моей груди и иногда вздрагивал. Я озвучил итоговую оценку (Хет не забыл подсластить пилюлю перед «казнью» и выставил самый высокий балл мне одному из группы – немного незаслуженно), бегло описал прощальную пирушку. Напившись, все разбрелись вздремнуть или собрать вещички, я тоже упаковал сумку и провалился в недолгий сон... пока Данаис не разбудил меня и не заставил плестись несколько часов по перегретой пустыне туда, к проклятому древнему колодцу. К моему малиновому жертвенному костру.

Голос сорвался. Элф поднялся на носочки, потому что я начал неразборчиво шептаться с потолком. На этот раз я открыл черный ящик добровольно. Шептал спокойно, почти безучастно... и чувствовал, как стремительно промокает моя рубашка под напором его слёз. Ничего ли я не забыл? Достаточно ли ярко малыш представил с моих слов выпущенное на волю зло? Понял ли, виновником какой трагедии был когда-то Данаис? _Он превзошел Каина. Братоубийца, заеденный совестью, но не раскаявшийся, продолживший сеять смерть. Могущественный и проклятый._

\- ...Мы вернулись в лагерь. Он бросил меня, фактически мертвого, в своей командирской комнате, в душевые кабины не пошел. Совершенно наплевав на мои раскроенные до костей ладони, он просто разделся и навалился на меня, намереваясь получить свой кусок удовольствия из моего истерзанного тела, вслед за отвратительным адским пришельцем. А я... я разве что не галлюцинировал после пережитого, превратившись в неслышно стонущий комок боли. Но его бесчеловечный поступок, эта не ведающая жалости и сочувствия похоть стала последней каплей. Заставила меня собрать неизвестно откуда взявшиеся остатки сил, размахнуться и ударить его – в брызгах крови, во взрывах боли, с чувством, что от удара я теряю руку до локтя. Отвесить пощечину, ту самую пощечину, что изменила всё... но для начала – надолго отправила его в столбняк. После он, конечно, рассвирепел. Надел фирменную мертвенную улыбку, избивал меня ногами, пытал разными твердыми и колючими предметами, не всегда подходящими по форме и размеру, ну и... нам обоим не нужны подробности, так ведь? Изорвал, изрезал и разбил всё, что еще было условно целым, потом вошел, наконец, сам... очень холодным членом, вымораживая и, что не странно, даря низкой температурой некоторое облегчение. Почти не двигался, не трахал меня, просто втолкнулся в разодранный анус и держал меня так на весу, в своих руках, неподвижно… пока не выплеснулся. Он удовлетворился, но по-прежнему злобствовал и алкал мести за неслыханное оскорбление, за пощечину от раба. Хотел еще как-то надломить меня и подчинить... но, черт, способы закончились. Поэтому я опять был просто избит и искалечен, не получил ни помощь, ни перевязку, ни питьевой воды. Он швырнул меня об стену, глухо зарычал и скрылся. А я валялся трупом, упрямо отказывавшимся полностью расставаться с жизнью и рассудком, и мучился от жажды, уже много часов кряду, я не перескажу тебе, как мне было плохо. Хотеть спать и не мочь спать: то лежать неподвижно, мешком переломанных костей, а то трястись от пережитого кошмара, вспоминая его снова и снова, беспомощно прижимать к себе окровавленные руки. В части стигматов кровь свернулась сразу, а из других порезов продолжала течь, я не мог ее остановить – не зубами же, не ногами! Тогда, лежа на грязном замусоренном полу, я плакал от боли в последний раз в своей жизни. Может, это они заставили меня не умирать безвозвратно, а искать спасения. Сначала найти силы, чтобы подняться на четвереньки. Потом – найти бинты, неуклюже разворошив ящики с помощью локтей и коленей. Зубы всё же пригодились: ими я разорвал упаковку, разматывал бинты, носом катая рулоны по полу и ежесекундно боясь, что вырублюсь от нечеловеческих усилий. С грехом пополам размотал один, прижал к нему пожаром горящие ладони. Долго сидел так и долго всхлипывал. Разматывал бинт еще и еще, потом другой и третий, но кровотечение из центра ладоней не останавливалось, края ран потихоньку начинали гноиться от грязи, а на полу лишь прибавлялось красно-розовых пятен. До рассвета было далеко... - _и Юрген не появлялся, чтобы помочь и как-то приободрить._ Но об этом я промолчал. Элф ни за что на свете не должен узнать, что его отец влачил существование бесплотного призрака. Или просто снился мне время от времени от нескончаемых издевательств. - Я ревел еще, брошенный на произвол судьбы, пока все слезы и не вылились. Они смешались с кровью на бинтах, склеили их, плотно приложив к порезам... и через чертову уйму времени кровотечение остановились. Чуть живой, но все еще живой – я, до кучи больной малокровием, вдруг лишился последней жалкой надежды. Всерьез, окончательно и бесповоротно поверил в то, что до восхода солнца не доживу, потому что теперь – умру от банальной кровопотери, умру вот так, голый и изуродованный, лежа ничком в комнате маньяка, умру в восемнадцать лет, не сделав ничего путного в своей жизни.

Элф не смог подавить один особенно громкий всхлип. Я прекратил задирать подбородок к потолку, прижал его к макушке малыша. Безотчетно хотел успокоить. Но как, если горькая сказка не рассказана до конца?

\- Сейчас я думаю, что Хет расчетливо ждал, пока я дойду до ручки. Надеялся, очевидно, этим последним предсмертным страданием – сломать. И потому сжалился, когда я висел уже на волоске. Вернулся в критический момент и разыграл спасителя: обмыл меня холодной водой из какой-то бутылки, дал ее попить, чистую и газированную, протер мое опухшее заплаканное лицо, протер спиртом десятки синяков и ссадин, которые сам мне и поставил, довольно слушал, как я ору, потому что щипало запредельно. Повозился с целым аптечным набором, разыскивая нужное средство, которым смазал мне израненный онемевший зад... и в последнюю очередь – промыл и плотно перебинтовал ладони. Несмотря на это ублюдочное самаритянство, мне светило превратиться в калеку на недели или даже месяцы. Поврежденные внутренние органы, сломанные кости, некоторые из них – раздробленные на мелкие, застрявшие в мягких тканях кусочки... Каким жалким овощем я должен был стать, прикованный к инвалидной коляске! Вернуться в уничтоженном виде на гражданку уже на следующий день. Раскинувшись на мягком спальном ложе Хета, я ненавидел его страшнее прежнего и лихорадочно подбирал себе какую-нибудь быструю смерть. Но он слишком хитер, чтоб оставлять после преступлений улики: управившись с мазями и перевязками, Данаис дал мне попить какой-то черной смоляной дряни из высокого непрозрачного сосуда. Насильно вливал в горло по одной тягучей капле, потому что пить это залпом было невозможно. Один дьявол мог знать, что за состав у зелья, по вкусу без преувеличения... как хвойная смола, бензин и размягченный битум, приправленный гарью. Тем не менее это гадкое несъедобное пойло заменило мне двадцать часов сна и сто двадцать дней больничной реабилитации. Допив, то есть отправив последнюю порцию дымящейся субстанции в ссохшуюся глотку, я обнаружил, что исцелен, весь, за исключением ладоней: они от питья, наоборот, заныли сильнее. Но нижняя половина тела, от задницы до почек, перестала саднить, кровоподтеки исчезли с тела один за другим, переломы и вывихи лечились с ором – было правда очень больно вправлять суставы – однако тоже с успехом. Я снова мог садиться, ходить, разговаривать и спорить. Отвесил мучителю еще одну звонкую пощечину, и за ней не последовало ничего, кроме злобного шипения. Ван Дер Ваальт был побежден – факт. Я потребовал у него ноутбук и остаток ночи проверял, насколько хорошо накануне подготовился к встрече со своей матерью. Как выяснилось – преотлично. В пять утра Хет поманил меня к себе в постель. Я хотел отказаться, и я пытался, напуганный, думая, что сейчас опять будет его версия нежного и любовного полового сношения. Удивился, потому что он удовольствовался поцелуями, привычно мерзкими, жадными и глубокими, и еще болезненным покусыванием сосков. Тело мое исцеленное возбужденно горело, слишком тупое, чтоб понимать, кто источник удовольствия, и даже хотело... этого секса. Но я вступал в интим с Данаисом всегда только по принуждению, свою собственную волю и тягу к его варварски роскошной наготе подавлял. Подавил и в тот, последний раз. А после завтрака – пытка за финишной чертой, прощальный поцелуй с ним на глазах у сослуживцев. Я сам не знаю, почему позволил ему прикоснуться, страха не было, даже отвращение пропало. Облегчение – да, испытал, но еще и какую-то нелепую нелогичную печаль. И таким меня увез автобус, утром десятого августа две тысячи восьмого года. Больше с тех пор я твоего, м-м... дядю не видел.

 

* * *

[1] Милостивый боже (нид.)

[2] Арбалетная стрела, неоперенная, короче обычной.


	14. РЕВАНШ | REVANCHE

Декоративные кирпичи, которыми облицован камин... нелепость какая-то, но я только сейчас заметил, что они красные, а не коричневые. Всё, зачем они здесь нужны – успокаивать своим подчеркнуто домашним видом. Я вздохнул громче, чем следовало. Потянулся в карман за сигаретами. Запах льняных волос мальчика, отчаянно вжимавшегося в меня, защекотал ноздри. Чем я мог ему помочь сейчас? Откровение, подобное моему, не нуждалось в словесных реакциях, в потрясании кулаками или в витиеватых клятвах-обещаниях страшного мщения. Я осознавал это прекрасно и просто ждал, пока Эльфарран выплачется. Курил и стряхивал пепел в слабо потрескивающий камин. Рисковал ли он сейчас тоже потерять все свои слёзы? Вряд ли.

«Мы бессильны изменить прошлое, - поучительно говорил мне доктор Валлентайнер на пробном сеансе терапии, - его надо хоронить, медленно забывать и никогда не ворошить. Я помогу вам с первым и третьим пунктами. А со вторым справятся таблетки».

Таблетки не справились. Маленькие круглые сволочи с засечками посередке. Но, раз уж я выжил, меня занимает не прошлое, а кровожадные планы на этот вечер. Сразу после секса с...

Мда. Похоже, я отбил мальчику всю охоту трахаться – и на сейчас, и на годы вперед. Элф не дал отлепить себя от моей мокрой измятой рубашки, пришлось разорвать ее, чтобы снять. Подсадить малыша повыше и на себе отнести в спальню.

\- Не надо, - глухо прошептал он, когда я наклонился над кроватью, отцепляя его руки от своей шеи. - Я и так два дня просидел в этой комнате один. Ты опять уйдешь, бросишь меня... - он с утроенной силой вцепился в мои плечи. - Пожалуйста, ты ведь обещал.

 _Ага, то есть церемония лишения девственности не отменяется?_ Элф тяжело дышал, еще не оправившись от плача – так я наивно подумал. И жар у него тоже возник не от расстройства. Занятно. Я начал искать собственное возбуждение, но оно напрочь отсутствовало. Мозг был слишком занят предстоящей невыполнимой миссией... и порочным образом Дизайрэ. Все-таки я не педофил, зрелые мужчины привлекают тем, чем зеленые юнцы никогда не смогут похвастать – знанием психологии партнера, терпением и отточенными манерами. Но я рано списал Эльфаррана со счетов: будто почуяв моё охлаждение, он зарычал, исказив нежное личико в гримасе гнева, и начал торопливо снимать с себя всё, угрем извиваясь на постели. Даже краем взгляда остановившись на его белоснежной наготе, я вынужден прикусить язык и забрать обратно замечание о зрелых мужчинах.

\- Ты не хочешь меня? - спросили неправдоподобно сладкие губы и обиженно сжались. _Нижняя губа... раздвоена?_ Почему я не могу просто взять и забыть об этом?! Оседлать гладкие узкие бедра и насладиться безупречным телом дьявола, каким он был в отрочестве. Мог ли Хет быть столь же невинным? Как рано он осознал свою опасную привлекательность? Не сломал ли ему психику отец или какой другой ублюдок-родственник, жаждавший поскорее сорвать красивый полураспустившийся цветок? И не повторяется ли история насилия бесконечно, в каждой семье, водя человечество ужасными кругами, не давая из них вырваться?

\- Хочу, - а теперь я вспомнил Маттео и решил не раздеваться. Своим голодным «жертвам» я нравлюсь со слегка приспущенными штанами, но не более того. Позволил Элфу вытянуть из брюк ремень и быстро разобраться с застежками. Помедлил и достал из-под подушек сонную маску и галстук. _Снова, малыш, да, снова. Я свяжу тебя и лишу зрения. Беззащитным ты меньше всего напоминаешь Данаиса. И беззащитным ты – почти тот чудесный ангел, который умер, не доставшись мне._ \- Подними руки над головой.

Чуть не забыл о лубриканте. Мысль о необходимости смазки для секса, пожалуй, впервые в жизни навела на неприятные ассоциации с механизмом. Ничего не происходит естественно, каждый акт такого соития – смягченная форма насилия первобытного мужчины над другим, мы носим в генах желание повалить соперника и овладеть им в знак своей победы и превосходства. Так поступает весь животный мир, и сколько бы мы ни пытались облагородить это моралью, аккуратностью или иллюзией каких-то связей и отношений... это останется странным добровольным надругательством тела над телом. Как бы охрененно я себя при этом ни чувствовал. И как бы сладко ни стонал мой юный партнер подо мной, прогибаясь и подставляя задницу под всё более жесткие, грубые и рваные фрикции.

_Такое впечатление, будто я оправдываю Хета. Или хотя бы пытаюсь не ненавидеть его частицу в лежащем передо мной нежном подростке._

\- Ксавьер? - шепотом позвал Элф, прислонив голову к одной своей вертикально висящей руке. - Ты еще тут? Тишина такая давящая, мне страшно...

\- Никуда я не испарился, малыш. И не испарюсь.

Пора. Я легко его повернул, укладывая на живот, попутно оттянул себе трусы до удобного положения и высвободил член. Провел им по губам мальчишки, давая оценить мою готовность, и вздрогнул от тёплого поцелуя в головку. Так ласково со мной еще никто не обращался, так... спокойно и в то же время сгорая от нетерпения. Я приподнял его за попу, Элф сам догадался удобно согнуть коленки, и я сел между, пожирая взглядом почти невидимую точку анального отверстия. До сих пор я не мог засунуть в своего мальчика даже мизинец. Насколько больно ему будет от первого соития, пусть и с целым флаконом смазки?

Облизнулся, толкнувшись сначала языком. Черт, не пустили ни на йоту. Я взялся за ягодицы, раздвинул их как следует, растянул в стороны и попробовал сунуть язык еще раз. Элф странно выдохнул, очевидно, от неприятного ощущения, а анус начал поддаваться, раскрываясь, подобно диковинному цветку. Меня захватил азарт, похожий на охотничий. Двумя руками я дрочил мальчику неохотно встающий член, а сам лизал и миллиметр за миллиметром расширял задний проход, пока язык не вошел в него наполовину почти без усилий. Я порядком взвинтился от запаха, выделяемого расположенными рядом с отверстием железами. У нормальных партнеров задница обычно пахла фруктовыми отдушками, чтобы перебить вонь ежедневно испражняемого дерьма, но племянник Ван Дер Ваальта был гребаным порождением ада и в туалет ходил, видимо, только по маленькому. Природный мускусный аромат забил мне все ноздри, я мельком констатировал, как закатываются глаза, а кровь начинает всё более яростный отток в пах, где она, по-моему, и так уже вся собралась на долгое непристойное заседание. Черт. Да у меня крыша едет! Какими-то резкими полупьяными движениями я посадил себя на постели ровно, щедро полил спину и задницу Элфа лубрикантом, еще часть успешно пролил мимо, на постель, выругался сквозь зубы, запачкав ему член, обсосал его торопливо, чтобы потом обалденный вкус его спермы мне не перебило ничто и никак.

Что-то забыл. Презерватив? Да пошел он...

Толчок вперед, в скользкую разработанную плоть, был мягким, хрип мальчика – тихим и даже малость неестественным, словно он хотел притвориться, что чувствует боль, как все в свой гребаный первый раз... Но хрен там, соврал же. Ему не больно, ему хорошо. Я содрал себе губы, облизываясь, как ненормальный, засовываясь подальше и поглубже в восхитительную теплоту, туго, упруго, хочется зачем-то орать и прижимать всё его тело к себе, а не только раскрытую задницу к своим похотливо сжимающимся яйцам. Я вошел не весь, было слишком тесно, уперся головкой члена ему в стенку прохода, надеюсь, что попал в центр кайфа, дарящий блаженство, временное помутнение и отключку рассудка... то есть в простату. Несильно ударил по ней, заметил дрожь, пробежавшую по его пояснице, и резко поджавшиеся пальцы на ногах, довольно улыбнулся и принялся долбить нещадно, параллельно не выпуская из алчных пальцев красный, хорошенько набухший пенис. Какой он у тебя большой, Альвен, дубинкой пульсирует в моих ладонях, мне жарко и потно при мысли о том, как от моего грубого неритмичного траха копится сперма, которая потечет по нему, длинному и толстому, прямо мне в рот.

А я... я оскверню твою невинную попу, спущу в нее всё, что накопил за день, целуясь и зажимаясь с другим. Коленом я расставил тебе бедра еще шире, вынул и опять вошел, сполна прочувствовал, как растянулась твоя порозовевшая дырка в блестящих разводах от лубриканта, он слишком жирный, он больше не нужен, я вытру его, чтобы алчно отужинать одним лишь тобой. Орать больше не хочу, только мять твои ягодицы, слушать шлепки в такт твоему дыханию, сглатывать свою слюну, предвкушая финал, развязку и свой масляный десерт. Ты кончишь на меня, я успею тебя развернуть, я хочу сосать твой переполненный член, пока твоя оттраханная попа будет сочиться моим белесым концентрированным удовольствием. Ты ведь хочешь лежать тут, вывернув ноющие ноги, со спермой взрослого мужчины внутри, отдыхать после совокупления в перерыве, пока я не натяну тебя снова? Я читал в твоих ультрафиолетовых глазах это извращенное желание, тебе всего тринадцать, и ты два дня мечтал быть насаженным на мой член, мечтал уснуть так, повернувшись боком, податливо выгнутый, соединенный со мной, мягко изнасилованный без возможности сопротивления, потому что руки скованы над головой, а повязка не дает посмотреть, как я опять кладу тебя лицом в подушку и проникаю в хорошо обработанный смазкой и натертый анус. Толчок, еще толчок. Тебе больно? Ни стонов, ни вскриков, зато твой член стоит колом, мокрый от смегмы, тыкается мне в ладони, повторяя мои фрикции, а потом я ускоряюсь и сам дарю тебе тяжелый стон. Твой зад полон спермы, развратно хлюпает, уже немножко капает, но тебя нужно трахать еще, чтобы утолить твой зверский голод, и я сгибаю тебя, входя целиком, жмурюсь, чтоб моё излившееся семя, брызгая от сильных толчков вверх и в стороны, не попало в глаза. Я доведу тебя до оргазма через анал, малыш, я не хочу делать минет, ты должен кончить от жесткой пенетрации в самую свою капризную, уязвимую и чувствительную точку. Я ускоряю темп вдвое, я вминаю тебя в глухо пружинящий матрас, больше не заботясь об осторожности, и ты наконец содрогаешься, взвиваясь подо мной. Я требую крик, я выбью его из тебя, пусть и всего один. Аккуратно нажимаю на твои яички, выдергиваю свой измазанный член, чтоб заняться твоим, чтоб ты сел на меня, на мою грудь, а твоя великолепная, огнем горящая дубинка втолкнулась мне в горло и намочила его как следует. Ты плачешь? Я так некстати замечаю, что из-под сонной маски выкатываются слёзы, но ты кончаешь, кончаешь весь дрожа, будто от холода, я обвиваю твои бедра донельзя испачканными руками, и ты выливаешь мне из недр тела всё, чего я так жаждал: пряного, вкусного, с пылу и с жару, почти не соленого и масляного, очень масляного. Ты вкусный, Элф, ты весь вкусный и чистенький, даже сейчас. Ты упал на меня, закончив «кормить», мне нравится лежать вот так, придавленным, с твоим членом во рту, слушать, как ты выравниваешь дыхание, и влезать пальцами в твою сочную, всё еще пульсирующую похотью анальную дырку. Потеки из нее уже остыли, слизь и сперма быстро густеют и высыхают на твоих ягодицах, но внутри ты мокрый, ты горячий, ненасытно сжимаешься и разжимаешься, представляя, как опять обхватываешь мой член. Ты бесподобен, малыш, мне... мне будет этого не хватать. Уже завтра. А сегодня...

\- Давай попробуем на полу. Останься сверху.

 

* * *

Больше никаких воспоминаний. Черный ящик опустел: обезображенный труп, что в нём так долго хранился, наконец-то отправлен в печь, его смрад и пепел развеяны по ветру. Прошлое по-настоящему обратилось в прах – в выцветшие черно-белые фотографии, стопками лежащие на высоких стеллажах памяти, больше не имеющие надо мной никакой силы. Сегодняшний день создал для меня новое прошлое, свежие яркие воспоминания, ящик под них – белый и сияющий. Господство зла над миром неоспоримо, но оно прекратило тиранию хотя бы в моей голове. Хотя бы до момента ухода из уютного гнездышка, где запах подгоревших кексов с черникой успешно перебит запахом долгого, жесткого и изнурительного секса.

Мой заокеанский гость полтора часа провел с раздвинутыми и задранными под разными углами ногами, на которых сейчас не мог стоять и лежал, свернувшись калачиком в большом кресле. Его попа лишилась вообще какого-либо положительного намека на девственность, четырежды залитая спермой, моей слюной и – совсем немножко – лубрикантом. Я хотел помыть его, когда мы закончили в спальне, а вместо этого – влез с ним под душ и трахал его под душем, упершись в прозрачную стенку и грубо вдалбливая до почек, но тщетно ждал криков: он содрогался, прикусывал себе язычок и выпячивал свой маленький разгоряченный зад сильнее. Я крепко впивался в него, сосал, как маньяк, кожу на его аристократической шее, а еще мочки ушей, оцарапал зубами каждое плечо, по очереди. Член поршнем двигался без остановки, выжимая из растянутого ануса остатки семени с прошлого соития, оно текло по нашим ногам, но быстро смывалось прохладной водой, а Элф лишь глубоко дышал и помогал моей уставшей руке дрочить ему, пока я снова не кончу. Я знал, что буду валяться потом в полном изнеможении, как выпотрошенный кролик, но мне безумно хотелось нащупать его предел.

Не нащупал. Насколько полно он насытился? Нужна ли ему секс-машина? Или дело во мне и не имеет значения, насколько я неутомим, если я – я? Или дело в запрете, который он с восторгом преступил, не важно, в чьих объятьях?

Его столь явное наслаждение, беспричинное довольство процессом совокупления двух обжигающих кусков плоти, полная отдача мне, незнакомому, самозабвенное доверие... как вообще возможно? При этом мы перекинулись всего парой слов – когда пробовали новые позы. Продолжили молчать и после душа: пришлепали голые на кухню, он напился молока, я – крепленого вина; вернулись в спальню, он завернулся в чистую простыню, которую я выдал из тумбочки, кровать же следовало перестелить, поменять все постельное белье, мы успешно запачкали, м-м... даже настольную лампу. Сам не верю, что не отрубаюсь от переутомления, но короткий сон и отдохнувшая голова мне всё-таки понадобятся. В 19:00 пора будет на выход. Додж оставлю Элфу, доберусь на такси, так будет безопаснее. И таксисту наверняка лучше известен кратчайший путь в The Waldorf Towers – именно там остановился диктатор на ночь.

Вдоволь накурившись и надымив себе еще три вороха мыслей разной степени тревожности, я выключил камин, перенес мальчика на диван в гостиной, исцеловал его, уже задремавшего и выглядевшего особенно беззащитно в розовой простыне, и сам уснул рядом, ласково пихнувшись ему под бок.

Может, следовало завести будильник? Нет, чепуха, я проснусь вовремя. Я не просто должен, я... нащупываю внутри особенный шифр своей судьбы, шершавые стрелки моих часов почти сошлись, предсказывая чью-то скорую смерть. Будто показывая без пяти полночь. И когда пробьет полночь – Хет умрет. Или умру я. На самом деле и вовсе насрать, кто победит, но вдвоем мы точно не вступим в завтрашний день. Правда. Никак. 

Если честно...

Очень хреново прижимать к себе вслепую доверившегося, ни о чем не подозревающего любовника и чувствовать такую железную предопределенность.

 

* * *

\- Ты обнимаешь меня будто в последний раз. - Элф продул свою же игру в молчанку. Слабак. Шучу. Достойно держался: полдня ел, спал и трахался со мной втрое лучше самых классных дипломированных шлюх.

А я... всего лишь пытался не целовать его второпях. Хотел сполна насладиться вкусом губ, не совсем ему принадлежащих. Не думал о нем, думал о Данаисе. Псих? Нет. Просто я готов. Нахлобучил дурацкую синюю шляпу, подаренную когда-то Харви Пейджем, уйду в ней. Не оставлять же в доме наедине с Элфом такую бесполезную вещицу. И когда, то есть если... если я не вернусь – обязательно прилетит его брат на вертолете, развратный Дизайрэ тоже позаботится о малыше, когда... если... его накроет горе.

_Господи, я не могу уйти. Почему нельзя шепнуть всего пару слов? Не шепнуть, так черкануть. Не бросать его вот так. Не бросать, как я бросил Маттео. Они оба не заслужили такого бессердечного скотства._

\- Мне нужно в бар. В тот, ты знаешь – в “107”. Босс следит, чтоб я исправно посещал его заведение, исправно напивался и тратился на проституток. Как все и как всегда.

Я боялся, что он задаст самый страшный вопрос. Вопрос, от которого моё обычно убедительное и филигранное вранье буксирует и намертво застревает в горле.

«Когда ты вернешься?»

Он не спросил. На секунду придушил в объятьях со всей силой худеньких рук и позволил доковылять до пожарной лестницы не споткнувшись. Спотыкался я потом уже на каждой из громыхавших ступеней, спрыгнул со второго этажа, быстрее заканчивая эту пытку, и укатил на Пятидесятую улицу, к самом роскошному отелю Нью-Йорка.

Как я собирался проникнуть в апартаменты Ван Дер Ваальта, отважный дурак? Я горько улыбался, поздоровавшись на рецепции и свернув к любезно указанным мне сверкающим лифтам. Три шкафоподобных охранника (не зря я их сравнивал с мебелью) у двери номера дернулись было, обнажая пистолеты, но моментально угомонились, стоило мне вытащить руку из кармана. Дизайрэ отдал мне свой чип-ключ. Отдал, рискуя всем. В самом сердце империи, на инкрустированном золотом ложе императора, пригрелась красивая красная змея. Как Хету это понравится? Надеюсь, не узнает. Надеюсь, я прикончу его до того, как он прикончит меня.

Я захлопнул дверь и осмотрелся без всякого интереса. Дворцовые хоромы класса люкс, десять комнат... ладно, восемь. Можно и заблудиться. Приемная плавно переходила в столовую, налево от нее располагался кабинет и еще чуть дальше – бильярдная, а направо – небольшой конференц-зал с роялем и библиотека. Свет предупредительно горел везде, включая три ванные комнаты, но я не обнаружил ни души. Мне быстро наскучило гонять шары по зеленому бильярдному сукну и я решил завалиться в последние неизученные комнаты – две смежные спальни. В первой стояла скромная одноместная кровать и кушетка, предназначенные, видимо, для неприятных поздних гостей. А приятных диктатор должен был принимать во второй – под королевским балдахином, на скромненькой такой кроватке king-size. При желании полуночников на ней могло покувыркаться и трое, и четверо, и...

Рабов для сексуальной услады на ложе не было. А то, что там восседал сам Данаис, я понял, когда кулем свалился на пол.

Подкосившиеся ноги не то чтобы заболели от ментального удара этого чудовища, но раньше тупой башки почуяли, что мне крышка. И в жутком сверкании его вырывающих душу глаз я не нуждался, чтобы еще разок пожалеть о столь глупо закончившейся жизни. Как я вообще собирался застать его врасплох?! Его сраное расписание меняется каждые полчаса, подстраиваясь под мимолетные капризы.

\- Проснись.

Что-что? Он издевается? Я нехотя поднял голову. Не потому что боялся расправы в случае неповиновения, а потому что меня заинтриговали нотки удивления в его холодном голосе. _Чему ты удивляешься, монстр? Разве тебя способно что-то поразить? Подумаешь, один придурок, отказавшийся обращаться в рабство, вернулся..._

Но я таки задрал нос и рассмотрел его вытянутое лицо и поднятые брови. Черт, Данаис не на шутку изумлен! Но почему?!

\- Проснись, - повторил он более настойчиво.

\- Что за хрень? - я поддался в недоумении, не чувствуя ни его гнева, ни своей застарелой обожженной ненависти. - Я не сплю. И я пришел, чтобы...

\- Проснись! - он стремительно слез с кровати, он уже высился рядом, сейчас его леденящие руки прикоснутся ко мне, прошивая токами отвращения, снисходительного интереса и любопытства, сейчас, сейчас... Нет? Да почему нет?!

Он встряхнул меня! Заставил подняться и сосредоточенно встряхнул за плечи, ну, как встряхивают уснувших в метро пьяных собутыльников, когда объявляют их остановку. Только какого беса?!

\- Ты рехнулся? Неужели от моего внезапного непотребного вида... - пробормотал я, не в силах больше удивляться.

\- Ты должен проснуться! - резко выдохнул он мне в физиономию. Не очень страшные (о, это поначалу) глаза вмиг пострашнели, заряжаясь, кажется, непосредственно из городского воздуха какой-то энергией, темным бесовским электричеством. - Сейчас же! Твой самолет идет на посадку! Ego præcipio, fons et origo, do ut facias![1]

Мертвенно-белая ладонь накрыла мне глаза, мягко, но без вариантов подтолкнула куда-то вниз, а... Куда ниже-то? Ниже пола... Но я слушался и улетал – как сквозь длинный закрученный спиралью тоннель, всё дальше от него, от его светящихся ультрафиолетом глаз и от края непонятной воронки, разверзшейся в его спальне. Странные слова, выкрикнутые последними, зачем-то гулко отдавались в ушах, одновременно тяжелым покрывалом на зрение навалилась кровавая пелена, все тело охватила сладостная истома, не то предсмертная слабость, не то гнусная сонливая ложь. Я что, и впрямь засыпаю? Чтобы затем проснуться, как он того и требовал?

Ну и катись оно всё к чертовой матери. Если это смерть – то не больно. Если сон – то нелепый, конечно, но зато без предварительных истязаний. А если...

Даровано ли мне что-то третье?

Шершавые стрелки часов сделали полный круг и коснулись друг друга.

Наступила полночь.

 

* * *

[1] Я повелеваю, начало и конец всего, ты сделаешь это! (лат.)


	15. ГДЕ | WHERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава связывает Modern End с другим произведением трилогии кошмаров - рассказом Du Lac. Если возникли трудности с пониманием - откройте Du Lac. Спасибо за внимание.

Я проснулся в кресле с откинутой назад спинкой, с подушкой-рогаликом вокруг шеи, крепко пристегнутый ремнем безопасности. Проснулся от небольшой тряски. Турбулентность, наверное. Стоявший в проходе стюард попросил меня разложить столик и поставил картонную коробочку с ужином и два стаканчика – для вина и чая. Оказывается, я единственный не оттрапезничал, а самолет между тем скоро должен был заходить на посадку. Энджи не хотел меня будить. Правильно рассудил, что сон мне нужнее еды от щедрот авиакомпании...

Я кивнул стюарду в знак благодарности, чтоб не говорить громко, а говорить тихо было бессмысленно: в ушах гудело от непрекращающегося низкочастотного шума нашего полета, и в ноздрях было очень сухо, до раздражения. Воздух в салоне самолетов мне никогда не нравился, но я не забыл, что за бортом вообще ниже нуля.

\- Сколько я проспал? - с замиранием сердца я взял Энджи за руку. У меня было совсем мало времени привыкнуть к мягкому пожатию его пальцев. Я знаю, что он титан, сворачивающий горы, могущий убивать одной левой, подчинять и приказывать. Бог, которому не страшен зной, холод или людские дрязги. Сила и решительность других меркнет перед его железной волей. Но всё же и в нём живет хрупкость. Хрупкость, что теперь вверена мне, хрупкость, от которой меня пробирают мурашки, страх и неуверенность. Всякий, что становится близким, обнажается не только телесно. И я вижу его с трепетом: нагим ангелом, рожденным заполнить бездну тоски, голода и одиночества, служить ритуалам чистой любви, воплощать нежность. И не его вина, что для любви и нежности в мире не осталось места.

\- Не больше получаса. Но нам всего лететь час и двадцать минут.

\- Удивляюсь, что ты меня раньше не разбудил, - застенчиво прижимаюсь к нему бедром, благо, никто не видит. - А мне такая чепуха снилась...

\- Расскажешь по прилету? - он сам распаковал для меня салат, рис и цыпленка. Стюард подбежал с полупустым чайником, налил попить, забрал освободившуюся тару, и я без лишних слов принялся за... пожалуй, репетицию настоящего ужина.

Сосредоточенно жевал, попутно отметив, что мясо слегка пересолили. Успел наколоть последнюю салатную оливку и отправить в рот, когда самолетное шасси покатилось по бетону взлетно-посадочной полосы аэродрома, эм-м...

\- Это Гаага? - спросил я с набитым ртом.

\- Нет, родной, там аэропорт не построили, - Энджи уже освободил кресло и тянулся к верхней полке за нашей сумкой. Аппетитно так тянулся, его рубашка приподнялась, обнажив спину и бок. - Но мы в Роттердаме, всего в пятнадцати километрах от дома. Не беспокойся, за нами выслан очередной лимузин.

\- Любой каприз за мои деньги, - с нахальством соскучившегося любовника я ущипнул его за соблазнительно выставленный зад, поднял столик и умчался к трапу, боясь жестокой мести (щекотки, например).

Но Ангел только засмеялся и крикнул мне вслед:

\- Губы вытри! Даже не имея выдающихся интеллектуальных способностей и склонности к дедукции, любой определит, что ты не местный и прилетел рейсом Swissair.

Я показал ему язык и выскочил наружу, прощально помахав терпеливому стюарду. День середины марта выдался солнечный, хоть и слегка морозный, Энджи нёс сумку до стоянки, я же был совсем налегке. Хотел скакать от счастья, легкости и непринужденности своего бытия, но первый же прыжок вернул меня на землю и заставил идти в ногу с киллером: после торопливого, но очень горячего секса на сиденье швейцарского лимузина у меня вдруг заболела поясница. Не рассчитан я пока на такое напряжение после месяца больничной койки и почти двух месяцев голодовки.

Однако сейчас меня больше занимала не хрупкость собственного капризного тела, а сумасшедшее сновидение, где я изменял Энджи с его (я ведь ничего не путаю?)... с его несовершеннолетним сыном. Как он воспримет такое признание? Поможет ли избитая фраза «это всего лишь сон» не подозревать меня в скрытой извращенности? А если вспомнить сексуальные практики, пережитые в квартирке Маттео...

Лимузин подъехал точно в срок.

Нет, о сыне и моем сексе с другими говорить не стоит. Опасно. И о смерти самого Ангела – тоже, ни за что. А о чем тогда не опасно? О брате-садисте? Брате-близнеце до кучи... Нет, он на смех меня поднимет. Допустить хоть на мгновение, что у такого божественного существа, как он, есть генетическая копия? Можно будет предположить, что я завидую его красоте, умалить ее хочу. А это не так. Тогда что, вот что? Весь паршивый сон, похожий на эротический триллер, я занимался чем-то похуже поджога сиротских приютов.

\- Энджи, я по-прежнему ничего не знаю о тебе, - выкрутился, боже ты мой. - Расскажи, пока доедем до Гааги? Например, твой метеорит на шнурке – это подарок?

\- Да. От одного... старого поклонника, - синие глаза затуманились воспоминанием, очевидно, приятным, раз Ангел еще и полуметровыми ресницами от меня прикрылся. - В юности я пробовал заниматься самыми разными вещами, в том числе работал фотомоделью. Однажды нас занесло в Бохум, это индустриальный город в Германии...

\- «Нас»? - перебил я напряженно. В грудь зачем-то кольнуло ревностью.

\- Меня и менеджера. Ну, агента, который меня всюду продвигал, рекомендовал и сватал. В общем, мы полетели к одному довольно известному в узких кругах мастеру фотоинсталляции. Он не иначе как чудом согласился поснимать меня, не имевшего тогда на руках ни толкового портфолио, ни рекомендаций. Менеджер отослал ему пару аматорских снимков и сразу получил приглашение. Это огромная удача: в его студии можно было заказать целую театральную постановку, фотокомиксы, да что угодно практически.

\- Как его звали? - а теперь меня плохо слушаются губы. Я весь какой-то несобранный, пропитанный подозрениями черт знает в чём и ядовитыми миазмами ревности.

\- Дэннис. Фотография не основная его профессия, но на уровне хобби, не приносившего дохода, а дарившего массу морального удовлетворения, он занимался ею первоклассно. Мы потратили три съемочных дня, а в общей сложности – неделю. Много общались. Много... и тесно, - Ангел резко прижал мой кулак к своему рту. Проговорил приглушенно: - Да, я спал с ним. Ты этим себя сейчас терзаешь? Соблазнил я его еще в день приезда, провел ночь у него в постели, а в последующие дни мы трахались в фотостудии – как и полагается глупенькой юной модели и опытному самодовольному фотографу.

\- Ты вовсе не был глупеньким, - тихо возразил я, превозмогая жуткое онемение языка. - Никогда. Хладнокровно воспользовался своей внешностью, а ему – позволил думать, что это он тебя использует. Насладился своим превосходством по полной.

\- Он тоже насладился сполна, поверь, - Ангел сосредоточенно поцеловал меня в тотчас разжавшийся кулак. - На прощание Дэннис снял этот камень со своей шеи и надел на мою. Ты спросишь, почему человек, помогший со случайной приработкой, так много для меня значит, а я не отвечу. Но дома ждет тот, кто ответит. Не только на этот вопрос – вообще на все, любые.

\- Бллин, да кто там такой дома? Извел уже коварством и скрытностью, прирожденный ты интриган... Может, это твой отец?!

\- Лучше, - снова повторил Эндж, тем же тоном, что и в Цюрихе. - Ты сам увидишь.

Увижу, увижу. Уже проехали табличку с чудной надписью “Den Haag”, сильно сбросили скорость и катаемся по историческому центру города, в котором каналов больше, чем улиц. Прилежно постояли на десятке светофоров, уступили дорогу туче злобных велосипедистов в шлемах и без, я даже поглазел на пару особенно колоритных местных жителей, голожопых, одетых в минимум драных лохмотьев, но модно подстриженных, причесанных и накрашенных. Рай толерантности, что и говорить.

\- Кси?

Я должен был понять, что остановка окончательная по отсутствию светофора – ну и тому, что мы заехали на бордюр. Энджи забрал багаж, отдал водителю двести евро и помог мне выйти. Дом, милый дом... но пока не милый, совсем чужой, расположенный в самом фешенебельном районе рядом с дорогими бутиками и построенный в типичном для этих мест архитектурном стиле, голландском классицизме: усеченная четырехскатная крыша, «узкий» вытянутый фасад и декоративный фронтон. Квартира, я полагаю, вдребезги роскошная и обязательно на последнем этаже.

\- Пентхауз? - поинтересовался я без всякого энтузиазма, когда мы поднимались пролет за пролетом по ступенькам, без лифта. Лифта в таком старинном здании быть просто не могло, разве только наружного, присобаченного со стороны заднего двора... и только в моих мечтах.

\- Ага, - Энджи перевесил нашу сумку за спину. - Прыгай на ручки, если устал.

Я послушно прыгнул и сразу же отмяк. Отпрянул, будто опомнившись, от своих скверно пахнущих мыслей. Я придираюсь, ворчу, выражаю мелочное недовольство, пусть и не вслух, и выказываю все признаки душевного очерствения. А не зазнался ли я? Охренел от своей удачи...

Он не просто спас меня, а уничтожил старую жизнь, чтобы дать новую. Он дает ее прямо сейчас. А я как будто не хочу жить, зациклившись на плохом. На прошлом. Везде выискиваю недостатки, над которыми можно поныть. Например, голландского языка и на полсловечка не знаю. Это досадно, но не смертельно: здесь в почете также французский с английским, да и кто мне мешает записаться на курсы и выучить? Чем заниматься буду, тоже пока не знаю, но в чёрных списках никаких не состою, и с новым именем могу начать с чистого листа, начать что угодно. А могу не начинать – и транжирить миллионы в своё удовольствие, пока не надоест.

Пусть только перестанет меня грызть беспокойство о пережитом во сне высоко в воздухе, где все люди и поступки были слишком яркими, подробными и реалистичными как никогда. Да еще узнать бы, что за человека Ангел старательно прячет в своем пентхаузе, и успокоиться.

Пришли. Киллер поставил меня ровненько, с любопытством глазеть на покрытую эмалевыми узорами дверь, пока он достает ключи и отпирает. В прихожей горят бра, даря таинственный зелено-желтый свет, я переступаю порог первым, чуть дрожа в нетерпении, безумно желаю увидеть, кто же меня встретит. И он не заставляет ждать ни секунды дольше, возникая передо мной... немножко из ниоткуда. Нет, правда, он не вышел из внутренних помещений, а возник, сгустившись из лежавших на полу теней.

Улыбается. Большие глаза, обрамленные частоколом таких же, как у Энджи, полуметровых ресниц, довольно прищурены.

Моя реакция ужасающе заторможена, я должен бы омертветь, свалиться без чувств или истошно заорать, ударяясь в бегство. Но я в удивительном упрямстве не верю в то, что вижу, хоть и медленно теряю силы и теряю голову, возвращаясь в финальный момент своего сна – в вихревый тоннель, в конце которого я видел эти глаза в последний раз. И даже то, о чем я сейчас думаю, рассыпается, не складываясь из слов в имеющие смысл фразы, а затем и из букв – в сколько-нибудь значимые слова. Мой рассудок обрушился камнепадом боли в щемящую пустоту еще до того, как голос Ангела весело вымолвил заветное:

\- Надеюсь, сюрприз удался. Кси, ты чуть было не испортил его, подумав на отца, но дальше этого, к счастью, в догадках не зашел. Тебе не мерещится, у меня есть брат-близнец. По голландским документам – Данаис Ван Дер Ваальт. Я зову его «Демон», как он меня – «Ангелом». Он давно о тебе знает, помогал мне со всеми судебными разборками января. Будьте же знакомы.

«Знакомы... знакомы...» - вторит какое-то насмешливое эхо, вытягивая все стены прихожей далеко ввысь и лишая ее потолка. А я касаюсь мизинцем своего лица, оцарапываю его коротким ногтем, чтобы убедиться, что оно – лицо – существует, и я сам физически присутствую. Ну хоть где-то же я должен стоять на настоящем полу, вдыхая настоящий воздух?!

Как отличить сон от реальности, когда они вдруг слипаются в один колоссальный визжащий комок без разделительных линий? Когда считываешь в ультрафиолетовых глазах не просто кривое отражение собственного лица, а код своей незавидной, растерзанной в клочья судьбы. Один короткий прищуренный взгляд – и я от кончиков волос до похолодевших пяток осознаю, что именно этот человек, то есть дьявол в шкуре человека, меня пытал, насиловал, измывался и ломал. Во сне? Во сне?! ВО СНЕ ИЛИ НАЯВУ?

Я не могу ответить, в отчаянии и тоске хватаясь за взрывающуюся голову.

 

\--------------


	16. ЭПИЛОГ: ВВЕРХ | EPILOGUE: UPSIDE

\- Не бойся, - вымолвил он прежде, чем я вспомнил хоть слово. Бессвязный вихрь поломанных слогов крутился в груди, в голове же было пусто и страшно. Она не взорвалась, но... лучше бы взорвалась. Что могло быть хуже и страшнее мрака, восставшего против законов природы и надвигавшегося вопреки яркому свету зелено-желтых ламп? Его не отогнать светом, его не изгнало моё пробуждение, он вылез из кошмара и последовал за мной. Его, проклятого, ничем не победить! - Подойди.

\- Почему _ты_ здесь... - я вышел из токсической комы. Нет времени выяснять – как, я просто должен был, ведь я не сдох еще, я ненавижу его, я набью ему морду!

Быстро поискал пути к отступлению. Не густо: входная дверь, в замке торчит ключ Юргена, окно слишком высоко над землей, две двери в смежные комнаты, чулан. Я... боги, я помню клетку бараков и территории для стрельбы, за ними был колючий забор и много километров пустыни. Бежать было некуда, и он травил меня всласть и вволю, зная, что наказан никем не будет. Но здесь? Здесь?!

 Он подошел сам. Я не верил в происходящее, из последних сил надеясь, что снова сплю. Заснул по дороге домой в такси, а значит, на самом деле зло не вылезало из моего сна в реальный мир, как из ящика Пандоры... Но я сжался пружиной, готовый дать сдачи. Я ударю его, о, я не испугаюсь его ада, я уже прошел через него и выжил.

\- Ты узнал меня, всё правильно. Я, признаться, не ожидал такого поворота и представлял нашу встречу иначе – ведь ты не должен был меня помнить... Но хорошо, хорошо, не надо изнывать от желания врезать мне или кусаться. Здесь я не причиню тебе вреда. Посмотри, - он протянул луч смерти, то есть свой взгляд, на Юргена, беззаботно снимавшего огромные ботинки и как будто не слышавшего нас. Еще один признак нереальности этого фарса, я во сне, во сне! - Даже если представить, что ты прав и я хочу тебя сделать своей послушной бесправной жертвой – он не допустит этого. Он вырвал тебя дважды из лап кровавого режима. Он скорее убьет меня, чем лишится тебя.

\- Но он же твой...

\- Брат, - Юрген закончил раздеваться и разуваться и подсунул ладони мне под грудь, крепко прижимая к себе. - Да, он такой. Мерзавец, которого я задушу голыми руками, если он даст повод. Но поводов он очень благоразумно не дает. Поверь, я прекрасно осведомлен о его «талантах», а ты... ты чувствуешь меня полностью и знаешь, что я не участвовал ни в каком преступном сговоре и не заманивал тебя к нему в ловушку. Вы можете выяснить отношения позже, разве нет? Данаис приготовил нам роскошный ужин, не хочу, чтоб всё остыло. Ксавьер, я ведь обещал изысканную пытку твоему желудку? Так вот, Данаис всегда готовит ужины. Превосходно управляется на кухне с ножами, сковородами и кастрюлями.

\- Особенно с ножами, - мрак не рассеивался, кукольно-сладостное лицо со страшными ультрафиолетовыми глазами горше прежнего вселяло страх и отторжение. - Я не съем ни кусочка из еды, приготовленной твоими гнусными руками, скорее подавлюсь и умру! Объяснись! Объяснись сейчас!

\- Ваш самолет упал, Ксавьер, солдаты четвертого рейха одержали верх. Вы оба погибли, - Данаис интригующе выгнул бровь, вызывая красотой жеста зубовный скрежет. - Ты думаешь, я сейчас скажу: «Я не мог этого допустить». Как раз наоборот – допустил. Предвидел. И знал, что не смогу пережить смерть Энджи. Пятнадцать лет назад я увидел катастрофу во сне, что не был обычным кошмаром. Увидел тебя, увидел всю историю твоей жизни под крылом у двинутого отца, пришел в безумное отчаяние, поняв, что Бог в издевке явил мне будущее, что он всесильный самодержец и садист, а я – беспомощный червь и не способен изменить реальность. И все же я вступил с ним в схватку. Упрямо взялся за невозможное. Я придумал этот план. И я же обратился ко злу, отвернувшись от Бога, чтоб не допустить еще большее зло. Ангел, отдай его мне. Он должен услышать, а он не слышит, поглощенный шумами твоего сердца.

\- Конечно, - Ангел/Юрген, что упрямо был сейчас больше Юргеном, чем Ангелом, разжал объятья и толкнул меня вперед, на ненавистного палача. Я отшатнулся, но слишком поздно. И руки Данаиса, именно такие холодные и сильные, какими они всё время казались во сне, впились мне в тело, сковали талию, сковали бедра. Я взглянул на него обозленно. Я готов на всё, чтобы стереть довольство с его самовлюбленного лица.

\- Полно, Ксавьер. Ведь я нарочно тебя раззадориваю, - он раскрыл ладонь веером, в кричащем нахальстве накрывая мой пах. - Преодолей же себя. Перестань меня отвергать. Ты ненавидел меня в наркотической дымке лекарств, возможно, ты до сих пор бредишь, но зачем переносить эту ненависть в явь? Закрой глаза, раз спишь с открытыми, отверни заслоны упрямства в голове. Я свет, льющийся на тебя не сверху, но снизу. Отдайся моему течению. Обнажись передо мной. Перестань орать, перестань барахтаться в возмущении.

\- Не дождешься, - я крепко двинул ему коленкой в живот, но вырваться это не помогло. Мягко и вкрадчиво он опутал меня своими руками, которых, казалось, было больше, чем две.

\- Перестань сопротивляться, - выдохнул он на ухо. - Уже через три часа, когда нас сморит усталость, а ночь полностью войдет в права, ты ляжешь под меня, задрав длинные, похотливо дрожащие ноги. Поверь уж, ведь я видел будущее. Обещаю, на моем члене тебе понравится не меньше, чем на члене Юргена.

\- Почему ты такой отвратительный! - я снес ему ржущие губы кулаком и взбешенно поглядел на брызнувшую кровь, густую и ароматную. - Эти вещи можно сказать другими – другими! – словами, не возбуждая злобу и отвращение, но ты выбираешь самые унизительные! Нарочно делаешь всё, чтоб я тебя убить хотел! Почему?!

\- Потому что ты нравишься мне таким, Ксавьер, - с радостным довольством он облизал разбитые губы. - Таким... а не ласковым и покладистым. Ты готов меня выслушать?

\- Нет! Да! Говори, черт подери! И самолет – не упал!

\- Самолет не рухнул, мой бархатный мальчик, потому что я нашел способ раздробить реальность до его крушения, повлиять на ход событий, повлиять на всё – и на всех нас. К сожалению, я нашел этот выход не сам, мне подсказал дьявол. В обмен на величайшее знание и умение я отдал ему половину своей души – именно по этой причине я кажусь тебе мерзким хладным трупом. Да, оставшаяся половина не слишком меня греет, но мы вернемся к ней попозже. Итак, дьявол. Я изучил оккультные труды, встретился с нужными людьми, подчинил их своей непреклонной воле, купил, похитил или обманом завладел нужными колдовскими материалами. Подготовился основательно – на это ушел год. В годовщину вещего сна я отслужил чёрную мессу в заброшенной церквушке, принес великому лорду Асмодею свою кровь, кровь брата, кровь жертвенного животного и кровь невинно убиенного человека. Осуди и оплюй меня, мне всё равно. Я вызвал в наш мир секретаря лорда, он принял от меня поклон его господину, забрал кровавые дары и обещал, что сам лорд придет ко мне в урочный час с советом. Но сначала я должен был назвать цену. Я недолго колебался, ведь имелось всего одно средство оплаты, достойное этой сделки. Когда я предложил себя, адский секретарь тонко усмехнулся и сказал, что возьмет половину сейчас, а остальное – после, когда мы закончим. Когда, хм... всё закончится.

\- После твоей смерти? - я всё еще крутился, не прекращая попыток высвободиться, но вяло, из чистого упрямства. Понимал, что не вырвусь, но, проклятье... Он не просто меня держал мертвой хваткой, но еще и гладил, по всем нежным местам, грязный подонок.

\- Нет, после смерти мира. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я. В каком-то смысле он дал мне жизнь длиною в вечность. Вечность с половиной души – удовольствие сомнительное, но меня всё устроило. Мне нужен был совет советов, и я получил его. Лорд Асмодей вторгся не во владения Морфея и не в ночь: напугал средь бела дня своей железной поступью, костлявой фигурой и безжизненным оскалом неземного лица. Страшный и красивый, он сразу перешел к делу, увлек меня из мира материи в живую и мыслящую сингулярность – в водоворот вопросов и ответов, водоворот вселенский, где сосредоточено всё существующее Знание – из прошлого, настоящего и будущего. Ты бессилен представить, куда я исчезал, а я бессилен описать, откуда я вернулся. Это место растворяло меня, потихоньку растаскивая на части, и чем дольше я искал – тем меньше от меня оставалось. Вопреки всему я не исчез в небытие, я нашел там ответ на свой вопрос. Я вынул его, как вынимают из воды блестящий камешек – и затем Асмодей выдернул меня из водоворота обратно в мир. Я показал ему свой тихо шепчущий камень, а он дал мне истолкование. Понимание ответа было бы не по зубам никому, вплоть до самых ярких светил мировой науки, а я не мог даже пикнуть о нём посторонним. Единственный обладатель безумного знания, я записал его, как смог, и у меня ушли годы на расшифровку. Лорд Асмодей вручил мне ключ к фундаментальному открытию – что такое Время, как с ним взаимодействовать и как оно управляет реальностью. К сожалению, мозг человеческий не предназначен для тайн подобного рода, и в этом крылось всё коварство ада... и в то же время – наивысшая справедливость. Ведь люди – племя, которому не предназначалось повелевать Временем. Я вызвал лорда снова и осмелился просить о метаморфозе, которая навсегда меняла мою сущность и сущность брата, буквально переписывала нас, наши выверенные эволюцией генетические коды и нашу историю, подчиняла нас другим законам Мироздания, доселе никому на земле неведомым. Но я был согласен на всё, чтобы сохранить Юргену жизнь. Асмодей предупредил, что наше перерождение оставит нас людьми лишь внешне и что последствия моего выбора изменят не только наше будущее, но и прошлое. Я заглянул в это новое прошлое, но картины генезиса привели меня в восторг, а не в ужас. Тогда лорд открыл мне, что мы переродимся в чью-то дивную ожившую мечту, превратимся в существ, чуждых человеческой совести и морали, существ пронзительных и опасных своей притягательностью. Я узрел человека, возжелавшего нас – он был прекрасен в своем несбыточном желании, во многих желаниях, гнусных и отталкивающих, он был и падшим, и вознесшимся, творцом антимира, достойным такой потрясающей мечты – узрел достаточно и вновь озвучил лорду своё согласие. Цена за всё была одна – и я уже уплатил ее. Поэтому в следующую ночь мы с Юргеном пережили пьянящий яд и горький мёд метаморфозы. Наши сердца синхронно остановились, но Смерть, с превеликим удовольствием прилетевшая забрать нас, была напугана тем, что нашла в наших телах. Мы напали на нее и высосали ее, оставив пустой черный саван. А наутро новый я, сбросив покровы человека, без всякого труда проник в тайну Времени до самого дна, и смысл расшифрованного знания полностью вошел в меня и остался во мне. Тогда-то мои глаза и утратили привычный цвет. В некотором роде они перестали быть только моими. Как ты мог догадаться, с рождения они были синими, совсем как у Энджи, а стали вот такими – пронзительными и пробирающими до нутра, разлагающими любую тварь дрожащую на составные части. Мне пришлось прятаться от людей, моя метаморфоза в погоне за адским откровением оказалась чересчур сильной – и необратимой. Но быть изгнанником рода людского для меня радость и услада.

\- Да ты на всю голову нелюдь, - буркнул я, но встал ровно и взглянул на него с мрачным спокойствием, даже без особого желания превратить его раздражающе прекрасное лицо в отбивную. - Ты не мог бы сократить свою увлекательную сагу эксклюзивно для меня? Я так хочу жрать, что сдаюсь и траванусь твоей едой.

\- Я попытаюсь, - Данаис заставил меня прильнуть к нему всем телом. - Глаза стали инструментом спасения и моим персональным проклятьем, но я должен был еще хотя бы пару раз появиться на улице, найти жертв и редкие растительные ингредиенты, чтобы провести еще один кровавый ритуал. По единственно возможной схеме, что отменяла будущее – а я рассмотрел тысячи вариантов будущего – я должен был убить Юргена до того, как он умрет в разбившемся самолете. И для того, чтобы одновременно сохранить ему жизнь, я вынужден был раздробить текущую реальность на четыре параллельных и протекающих независимо рукава. Тайное знание Мироздания было дано мне именно для того, чтобы я – со всей искусностью бога, но не человека – разбил живую дышащую реальность, не уничтожив ее при этом и не покалечив. Мой первоначальный план был достаточно прост: во вспомогательном рукаве я безбоязненно убиваю брата и обманываю его судьбу, а в главном – он благополучно остается жить. Но постигая технику обращения с Временем, я понял, что двух рукавов не достаточно. В дополнительном (третьем) рукаве я обязываюсь нейтрализовать последствия ранней смерти брата, а в еще одном, четвертом, техническом – убираю все остальные последствия, мусор, остающийся от трех первых реальностей. Я нарисовал громадную схему, я разрабатывал каждый рукав мира в мельчайших деталях, я должен был учесть любое, самое слабое и незначительное колебание, которое в призме будущего повлияло бы наихудшим, катастрофическим образом. Я бился над чертежами отчаянно, без роздыху, и днем, и ночью, у меня уже не было в запасе лет на долгие построения алгоритма, счет шел на месяцы, на считанные месяцы. Новым ритуалом я запускал свои изменения, запускал четырех червей Времени, которые прогрызли в ткани реальности четыре прохода и позволили ей разделиться и потечь по четырем разным путям. В реальности №1 всё с виду оставалось без изменений: именно в ней должен был упасть ваш самолет. Именно в ней – если в остальных трех всё прошло бы гладко – я заставил бы хрупкую посудину, следовавшую рейсом Цюрих-Роттердам, удержаться в воздухе, не взорвавшись от подложенной вояками твоего отца бомбы. И именно в ней ты стоишь сейчас, да, прямо сейчас, ненавидя мои объятья.

\- А что с моим сном?! Чертовым сном длиною в жизнь, где ты разве что сапогами меня не топтал... И не говори, что не знаешь отвратительные вещи, отсмотренные мной в кресле самолета по программе Каннского фестиваля.

\- Знаю. Правда, теряюсь в догадках почему... но тебе приснилась реальность №3. Ты прожил ее в Америке, отучился в Стэнфорде и – ключевая точка изменения – попал ко мне в плен на два месяца армейской подготовки по программе «Сапсан». Это специальная программа для дохляков, откосивших по состоянию здоровья, и я сам ее создал там, чтобы поймать тебя. Прости. Я мог бы наврать, что был в той реальности обычным участником событий в точности, как ты, что уродился там больным на голову ублюдком. Но это не так. Я пришел туда извне, Ксавьер, как инженер-конструктор, я писал сценарий под себя. И я играл роль ублюдка. Играл, признаюсь, не без удовольствия.

\- Ты и есть ублюдок, - выдохнул я утомленно. Он поглаживал мои скрещенные руки, локти и предплечья, эта ласка мне и нравилась, и бесила.

\- Прости. Ты не подозреваешь, что такое лишиться половины души, не представляешь, во что нас превратила метаморфоза великого лорда, как это изуродовало оставшуюся половину меня и как исказило мой мир. Да и знание... слишком большое и тайное знание тоже развращает. Но я был готов к такой расплате и хладнокровно продолжил воплощать дальше свой жестокий план. В реальности №2 ты не родился вовсе, а Юрген прожил недолгую одинокую жизнь наемного киллера и погиб на секретном задании. Его смерть там была необходимым грузиком, уравновешивающим его выживание в первой реальности – его и твоё. В реальности №4 на свет не появился никто из нас троих вследствие довольно жестоких и ошеломляюще кровавых поздних абортов наших матерей – и это было последним штрихом, самой важной жертвой во имя того, чтобы хотя бы в одной реальности мы имели шанс на длинные и счастливые жизни. Внимательно отследив наши быстро оборвавшиеся пути на второй и четвертой дорожке, я вернулся к третьей. Там я должен был в одиночку творить свой гнусный шедевр на податливом холсте Времени, совершить самый главный поступок в жизни, привести к финалу три важнейших изменения. И там я должен был провести последний ритуал, запрещающий Ангелу умереть насильственной смертью.

\- Говори же, говори по сути.

\- Итак, третья реальность, речь пойдет сейчас только о ней. Следуя расшифрованным указаниям лорда Асмодея, в возрасте двадцати четырех лет я отслужил специальную нечестивую мессу, принес в жертву Тьме тело своего брата. Хрустальным нерассеявшимся призраком он остался рядом со мной в ожидании обратного превращения. Вернуть его в тело мог лишь ты – такова была цена уз, связывавших вас где-то и когда-то навеки. А вскоре ты явился на базу в Нью-Мексико, прикатился на высланном мной бронетранспортере, я принялся тебя «обрабатывать», методично ломать и порабощать: на алтарь сатане должно было взойти обезумевшее от страха и покорности животное. Ты сопротивлялся как бешеный, я не ожидал в тебе такого отчаяния, такой силы, воли к жизни и прыти. Своими яростными действиями ты принес новые Временные колебания. С ужасом я обнаружил, что ты «валишь» все шансы на счастье в настоящей версии своей жизни тут. Твоя пощечина в ночь нашего принудительного секса, равно как и последовавшая за этим попытка бегства спровоцировали в швейцарских Альпах взрыв, лавину... и погребли тебя заживо. Ангел не успел буквально на полминуты, подлетая на спасательном вертолете, ты погиб и унес с собой в царство света его любящую душу, его сердце. Я подавил очередную волну отчаяния, рассвирепел, избил тебя и заставил повиноваться. Изнасиловал так, как должен был, подкрутил шестеренки Времени назад, к началу твоей службы, и насиловал тебя каждую ночь до конца твоего пребывания на полигоне. Сломив твою волю, порвав тебя и твой щит на мелкие щепки, я добился от первой реальности обратного колебания – ровно на не хватавшие полминуты. Ангел успел привезти тебя в Сьон и передать врачам. Как только это произошло здесь – там я ослабил свирепый контроль, и леденящее душу изменение «откатилось» до одного жестокого изнасилования в последнюю ночь – то есть до минимально требовавшегося необходимого воздействия. Именно его ты пережил после ритуала воскрешения Энджи, и больше я тебя не трахал – при всём желании, знаешь ли.

\- Но ты ведь все равно наслаждался моими воплями и слезами в ту единственную ночь?

\- Разумеется, барашек мой жертвенный, - он провел длинным липким языком по моей ключице, заставив содрогнуться и взбеситься по сто первому кругу. - Осталось дорассказать чуть-чуть, ты не умрешь с голоду. В последнюю твою ночь на базе я поставил решающую точку: принес тебя в жертву лорду, пустил тебе кровь, сделав крестовые надрезы на руках, через них сатана проник в тебя и в живой мир, а с собой он принес тело нового Ангела. И новую надежду. Выпустив дьявола, что в обмен на свою свободу любезно предоставил мне возможность делать с Временем всё, что мне заблагорассудится – да, это было сладкое дополнение в мой с ним договор – я подкорректировал план, уничтожив две лишние реальности (вторую и четвертую), и утром проснулся не с хрустальным голосом Юргена, а с ним самим. Ты же уехал домой, едва живой, но сдавший стрельбу и спасший себя и своё нежное тело для первой реальности. Дальнейшие всплески и колебания в третьем мире значения не имели. Вся мерзость, сделанная мной там, уберегла тебя тут от разврата и преступлений твоего отца, уберегла от смертной казни за поджог детского приюта, забросив в долину у озера, уберегла от снежной лавины и, наконец, уберегла от крушения в воздухе. Четыре реальности слились опять в одну, когда неповрежденный самолет совершил посадку. Ни меня, ни тебя больше нет нигде – только здесь и сейчас, в этом доме.

\- Пойдем за стол, - ответил я коротко.


	17. ЭПИЛОГ: ДНОМ | EPILOGUE: DOWN

Мне будет удобно утверждать, что я не поверил ни единому слову и по-прежнему хотел убить Данаиса. Но я ел, понемногу успокаивая неистовое урчание в желудке, переводил взгляд с одного безупречного близнеца на второго, слушал их негромкое воркование, перехватывал полные обожания глаза Ангела, его спокойные плавные жесты, упивался его сиянием. А затем незаметно перешел на изучение облика Хета. Он... он в здравом уме и памяти? Неужели я правда всех спас в ходе гнусного жертвоприношения дьяволу? Неужели кошмар, увиденный во время рейса, был моей явью где-то за тончайшим барьером, толщиной в одну секунду или толщиной в один микрон какой-то ткани, того самого непонятного кружева, из которого состоит реальность?

Лосось с мандаринами полностью исчез с расписного блюда, Данаис принес из кухни карамельный десерт. Юрген откупорил очередную бутылку вина. Я сидел неподвижно и смотрел сквозь стол. В сердце торчала громадная ржавая булавка, она колола меня и гнила во мне последние два часа, с момента как я увидел Хета и его гибельные ультрафиолетовые глаза. Наконец, я нашел способ выдернуть ее. Спросить.

\- Ты пустил на самотек третью реальность до такой степени, что мы в ней встретились с тобой снова. Почему я после этого сразу же проснулся здесь? Почему ты будил меня там в лоб, не боясь никаких последствий?

\- Я силком и не мешкая выдернул тебя оттуда, испугавшись. И был очень рад, когда она самоуничтожилась спустя секунду после нашей фатальной встречи, так как она могла разрушить нам знакомство тут, в Гааге. Это не было настоящим просчетом в моих формулах, то есть не стояло в них изначально, появилось позже, коварным «приветом» от лорда. Чтоб я не зарывался.

\- Ну-ну, - я посмотрел на него непримиримо. - Знакомство действительно проходит не слишком гладко. Но это еще не всё. Что насчет Элфа? Почему здесь его нет?

\- В третьей реальности, до того как лишиться тела, Ангел познакомился с женщиной. Она как будто не нарочно (я не проверял) родила ему двоих сыновей. После «смерти» Энджи от ритуала я, естественно, взял их под свою опеку.

\- Которая им не очень-то нравилась, Данаис, не так ли?

\- Мне начхать, что они обо мне думают, они были эфемерными жителями рукава, по-настоящему там бродили лишь я и ты.

\- Но как я могу считать Элфа ненастоящим?! Его боль, страхи, большие детские глаза, преследование, игра в проститутку, путешествие через океан аж ко мне! Почему именно ко мне?!

\- Я уже сказал. Ты и я были единственными якорями реальности. Если что-то не притягивалось ко мне – оно улетало к тебе. Энджи физически не стало, но частичка Энджи жила в Элфе, стоит ли удивляться, что его, бесконечно любящего, притянуло к тебе?

\- Но его глаза!..

\- Проекция моего естества, управляющего всем тем миром, ничего особенного.

\- Но чёрт, чёрт! Этот прекрасный мальчик не был поддельным!

\- Кси, малыш, - он встал за моим стулом и положил обе холоднейшие руки мне на голову. - В единственно верной реальности Ангел не встретил женщину. Он встретил тебя. Полюбил лишь тебя. Если ты хочешь, чтоб у него когда-либо родились дети, то подумай о том, что они автоматически станут твоими пасынками. Ты будешь их воспитывать, ты не будешь с ними спать. Вспомни... возненавидь меня еще по парочке пунктов и смирись. Весь твой сладкий умопомрачительный секс с Элфом был сплавленной воедино проекцией секса со мной и с Энджи, с нами обоими.

\- Хорошо. То есть ни черта не хорошо, но сойдет! Дальше: почему с момента, как мы переступили порог, Юрген со мной почти не заговаривает, а только ты? Что если и эта реальность – обман? Что если существует лишь та, где ты надо мной издевался, а эта – мой полный пустых надежд и сопливых бредней сон в сраном бараке? И после прохождения срочной службы ты отберешь у меня Элфа – уже зная о результате колебаний в этом рукаве – отнимешь у меня всё, останешься сам, один! Чтоб окончательно меня растерзать, чтобы добиться от меня рано или поздно какого-то извращенного подобия любви! Чтобы сбылась наконец твоя черная мечта, чтоб я сломался!

\- Ксавьер, я не вмешиваюсь, потому что жду, - нарушил молчание Ангел. - Жду, пока ты поверишь. Пока пройдешь все стадии – отрицания, гнева и апатии. И примешь правду.

\- Перед отлетом ты обещал, что твой брат мне понравится... что нет никого лучше... - я стиснул салфетку, глядя на пирожное, сиротливо лежащее на огромной тарелке передо мной. Руки Данаиса всё еще покоились на голове, перебирая мои перекрашенные, тускло-черные волосы. - Что я должен сделать, чтобы прекратить этот ад побыстрее?

\- В настоящем я никогда тебя не насиловал, - тихо произнес Хет и наклонился... что за лицемерное убожество – поцеловать меня в макушку. - Благодаря моим играм с реальностью ты знаешь, что я на это способен. Но что если вскрытие моего черного естества – необходимое условие твоей дальнейшей счастливой жизни? Подумай о людях, заполняющих улицы там, за окном. О людях, что ежедневно пробегают по улицам всех городов мира. У каждого из них есть темная сторона, прикрытая ковриками лжи, занавесками лицемерия... У каждого есть пыльная, чуть подгнившая дверка в чулан или подвал, наполненный шалостями и мерзостями. И что если моя мерзость – не самая гадкая? Что если она создана для тебя? Что если ты сможешь находиться рядом с этим каждый день? Что если тебе понравится темный ужас в дырах моих зрачков, что если тебе уже нравится об этом думать, ежиться и думать еще. И еще. И еще. Что если я твой неотступный кошмар, постылый, нескончаемый. Но ты... раскроешь мне объятья сам. Что если ночью в постели тебе буду нужен именно я?

Я вскочил из-за стола, оглушительно грохнув стулом, и бросился в одну из комнат. Я еще не осматривал квартирку близнецов и сейчас тоже как-то не намеревался. Но позарез должен был побыть наедине с собой, привести в порядок взбудораженные мысли и воображение. Должен был выораться и выматериться на этого гребаного непробиваемого извращенца, уверенного, что весь мир во главе со мной по умолчанию хочет прыгать на его члене! А он ведь так возбуждающе пахнет, манит, приглашая пососать и усесться верхом! Я же помню! Черт! Ненавижу, ненавижу!

Элф не стонал и не всхлипывал подо мной, но прилипал и вжимался, как сумасшедший, открывая и закрывая свои чудесные фиолетовые глаза, я с такой жадностью пил их свет, пил его вздохи, пил его чистую плоть. И вот его глаза вернулись – развращенными, плоть – грязной, а дух – зараженным тьмой. Он есть у меня, о да... есть Данаис. Демон, которому достало силы и хитрости поворачивать время вспять, заключать контракты с тьмой, оставаться в живых самому и в придачу возвращать кого-то с того света.

Я бросился ничком на какой-то пестрый, расписанный художниками-авангардистами диван, но теперь отнимал руки от своего лица, почувствовав себя стоящим на краешке какого-то обрыва. На пороге чего-то, спускавшегося круто вниз. Но одновременно с этим пришло необъяснимое ощущение, что, сделав шаг, я не упаду, что удержусь в воздухе... как удержался наш пресловутый самолет.

\- Что если я приму тебя, впервые раскрою объятья добровольно – и одна частичка грязи из тебя уйдет? И если ты пробудишь к себе любовь во мне, если я не оттолкну тебя, если позволю тебе владеть мной – то смою постепенно даже всю грязь? Но что если я глуп и наивно обманываюсь? Разве могу я тебя изменить... Тебя, продавшегося сатане.

\- Ничего не мешает попробовать, - отозвался хрипловатый, уютный невзирая ни на что и такой манящий Ангел. Скользнул к моим ногам, я не услышал ни звука, диван даже не скрипнул, как он так вошел...

\- Я должен спросить тебя.

\- Не должен, я и так скажу. Он любит меня в точности, как делал это в третьем рукаве реальности: одичало, исступленно, беспамятно и невменяемо. Как чокнутый.

\- Он спит с тобой.

\- А я с ним.

\- Ох, Энджи... - я приподнялся и перевернулся, усаживаясь по-нормальному, лицом к комнате. Киллер успел устроиться упругой задницей на моих коленях. Думал ли я о его невозмутимом признании, узлом скрутившись от ревности? Не-а. Я сам это озвучил, я догадался, не важно, каким местом. И неосознанно я согласился с тем, что иначе быть просто не может. Смирился до того, как прозвучит любое «прости». Данаис пожертвовал половиной души ради спасения своего самого дорогого, самого близкого, самого жаркого, разделившего тесную близость, самого-самого... с кем коротал все часы, счастливые и несчастные. - Твой тайный родной брат.

\- И, несмотря на неприглядную историю с изнасилованием, тебя это возбуждает, - он без тени смущения перефразировал слова о нас, прозвучавшие в больничных стенах. Я неуверенно кивнул.

\- Не знаю, что я скажу об этом ночью. Еще пока не знаю.

\- А что знаешь?

\- Что влюблен в твое несокрушимое спокойствие. Влюблен во всего тебя. Хоть я и не маньяк и не могу похвастать вырванными кишками и другими чокнутыми трофеями во славу тебя. Но я правда люблю. Ты умер ради меня.

\- А ты – ради меня. Не вижу в этом геноциде ничего невероятного, - Энджи наморщил нос. Такая детская гримаса, детская непосредственность, ничем не замутненная, никем не загрязненная... Я обречен влюбляться в него только сильнее, вширь и вглубь, в нём нет ровно никакого зла и темноты. Но как он умудрился? Если в песочнице рядом игрался человеческими черепами Хет. - Парочка смертей, устроенных так же легко, как пара аварий на железнодорожном мосту. И вот мы оба фактически воспарили в рай с арфами. Разве не прекрасно?

\- Прекрасно. Но меня пугает бессмертие Данаиса. Его связь с адом...

\- Он кажется тебе всемогущим, да? Тревожит всем, что может совершить, не получив отпор? Но он получит его. Получит от меня. Вообще я ему трепку по первое число задаю, чуть что замечу. Если занавесочки криво висят. Или ванная от крови не достаточно чисто выдраена и половинка селезенки где-то в тазике завалялась.

\- Только это меня и успокаивает, - пальцами, немного стесняясь, я разгладил морщины на его лице. - Почему тебя зовут Юрген? И какое из имен – настоящее?

\- Не знаю. Никакое. Я привык к двойной жизни. И буду тем, кем меня назовешь ты.

\- Тогда будь Ангелом. Но его я буду называть «Данаис». Потому что «Демон» слишком громко и смело выражает его испорченную сущность, «Демон» смущает меня грубой наготой намерений, чересчур открытым вызовом небесам.

\- Ты тоже привыкнешь. И к его маленьким зверствам, и радикальной форме эксгибиционизма, гарантирую. Он подкупит тебя превосходной стряпней, проберется в тебя через податливый желудок, будет умасливать шедеврами из духовки, заберет во вкусовое и обонятельное рабство, пока ты не объешься до того, что не сможешь двигаться. В самом прямом смысле.

\- А что еще он умеет? - смеяться уже понемножку хотелось, но страх пока не отпускал, сдавливая горло тесным кольцом.

\- Водить авто на грани фантастики и заполненных до краев рвотных пакетиков. Ровнять газоны огнеметом. Разговаривать с непонятливыми отморозками. Охранять чужих детей по дороге в школы. Соблазнять собой, сидя в самых пошлых и слюноотделительных позах на большом мотоцикле. Трахаться долго. Трахаться умело. Трахаться где прихватило. Трахаться до посинения и изнеможения. Взламывать замки. Взламывать мозги. Подслушивать мои мысли.

\- Достаточно.

\- Уже придумал, что делать?

\- Да.

С трудом поборов иррациональное влечение к теплому и гибкому, самому надежному на свете телу, я аккуратно ссадил молчаливо любопытствующего Ангела на диван и пошел навстречу своему кошмару. Данаис убирался на кухне, как образцовый домохозяин, доставал по одной чистые тарелки из посудомоечной машины и вытирал синим вафельным полотенцем. Стоял боком к двери и не поменял позу, когда я появился в поле зрения.

Маленькими шажками, преодолевая остатки сопротивления и боязливое неудовольствие, я приблизился к нему и ухватился за свободный конец его ремня, свисающий с тяжелой стальной пряжки, на которой была изображена, кажется, одна из десяти египетских казней.

\- Элф – это ты в детстве?

\- Никогда не мог похвастать белокуростью волос, - ровно ответил Хет, продолжая вытирать тарелки, одну за другой.

\- Ты и это предугадал, не забыл внести в баланс своих изменений реальностей. Ты обесцветил себе/Эльфаррану волосы там – чтобы здесь я успел перед взлетом перекрасить столь бросающиеся в глаза кудри из золотых в черные. И ввести тем самым в приятное заблуждение папиных легионеров.

\- Они приземлились в Роттердаме вместе с вами, - процедил он с неожиданным ожесточением. - Завтра я вырежу им всем сердца, вырву лёгкие через горло.

\- Оставь их, ну их. Я выжил, и больше они не причинят мне вреда.

\- Не будь так наивен, Ксавьер. Они опасны до тех пор, пока способны дышать. Я добиваю врага до последнего, пока рука, жаждущая воткнуть мне нож в спину, просто не сможет подняться, растоптанная или расстрелянная.

\- Ты страшен. Страшнее своего адского лорда-покровителя показался мне. Суров, циничен, мастерски причиняешь боль, мастерски бьешь в самые незащищенные места. Но в детстве ты был сахарным... трепетным чувственным подростком, - медленно, пугаясь собственных движений и некстати хрустящих суставов, я обвил его за шею. - Ты возбудил меня неимоверно своими испуганными взглядами, взволнованным дыханием, плачем в машине, когда я залез в первый раз под твой поношенный свитер...

Одна тарелка все-таки выскользнула из его – какое совпадение – неловко ослабевших пальцев, но он успел собраться, придержать ее бедром и уложить на стол, перевернутую и уцелевшую. Посмотрел внимательно на меня, уже прочно обвившегося вокруг его стройного и вызывающего столько вожделения и ярости тела.

\- Как ты догадался?

\- А еще ты в детстве часто болел. «Больница» родилась от слова «боль».

\- Ксавьер, чего ты добиваешься?

\- Ничего для себя – если ты об этом. Скажи ему. Скажи брату. Колебание реальностей зашло так далеко, что появились сквозные дыры, время начало перемешиваться, обращая математически точный мир в мягкую искаженную сюрреальность. В одну такую дыру ты вошел, наверное, нечаянно... и попробовал очередной запретный плод. Он настолько стыдный, что ты и перед лордом утаил бы его, если б мог. Подростком, пугливым невинным подростком ты встретил меня. Переспал со мной. И потом, страдая от нехватки остро-лезвийных ощущений, являлся трахаться каждую ночь, будто взрослый в теле ребенка, и вместе с тем – всё еще ребенок, с упоением отдававшийся незнакомому мужчине. Задолго до того, как лишился половины души.

\- Глупость. Он не поверит. И здесь мы старше тебя почти на семь лет.

\- Да, ты вовремя подправил и подкрасил несоответствия, зачистил торчавшие хвосты... и все равно потом облюбовал себе один кусочек нестертого измерения, чтобы снова и снова возвращаться в мою постель, попадать в мои взрослые опытные руки и упиваться маленькой грязной вседозволенностью.

\- Да почему ты вообще об этом знаешь?!

\- Потому что ТЫ допустил! Допустил ошибку в чванливо выверенных пространственно-временных расчетах. Мало на что влияющую ошибку, почти незаметную – но крайне весомую для меня. Ты думал, я просто увидел сон? Не понял ничего, не сделал выводов? Ты дьявольски умен, Данаис, ты даже не человек, всё ближе стоишь к отродьям дьявола, но ты недооценил фантазию Создателя, от которого отвернулся, недооценил его могущество... и недооценил меня. Я был рожден для тебя и под стать тебе – не святым спасителем жалких загнивающих миров, но машинным мессией, в чьем разуме Время нашло пристанище, с прецизионной точностью отсчитывая вечность по секунде. А теперь – я стал двойным мессией. Ты всё еще не понимаешь? Во мне слились две мои личности из реальностей №1 и №3. Между рукавами образовалась самая крошечная (из всех возможных) дыра – в ключевой точке, которой был я, в движущейся мишени с маркером «Ксавьер». Я разобрал это не сразу, верно, но гадать долго не пришлось. Понял, что, собственно, из-за этой дыры я был «награжден» в самолете сном. Увидел себя таким, каким видеть запрещено было под страхом лишения рассудка. И знаешь ли ты? Что я... ничего... - намеренно замедленный шепот заставил его покрыться гусиной кожей, - ничего... не помню оттуда так хорошо, как тебя. Твое юное стыдливое, а затем всё более бесстыжее тело. Крупный зрелый член, красный от крови, синий от вздувшихся вен и капилляров, рельефный и гладкий... и сочащийся без перерыва влагой от нестерпимой похоти. Жадные, кусающиеся... по-детски нетерпеливые губы. Истомленный и грязный, ты лежал подо мной, выгнув зад, уже глубоко и хорошенько лишенный девственности. Твоё хрупкое растраханное тело наполняла сперма, ты трогал себя, свою пульсирующую по краям анальную дырочку – я поимел тебя в нее четыре раза, она ныла, очень растянутая – трогал и неслышно стонал от невозможных ощущений. Ты хотел переживать их снова и снова. Хотел всего и сразу, во всех доступных позах, и чтобы больно и неудобно, и чтоб член был засунут в тебя до мошонки, и чтоб я не уставал, и чтоб сосал твою сперму, а потом заставлял тебя самого ее проглотить, и чтоб в ванной я не мыл тебя, а имел мокрого, стоя, и ты кончал, едва удерживаясь руками за скользкую стенку. Ты возвращался в контрольную точку за час, за полчаса до секса, входил снова в свое тело, а я – входил в тебя. Сто раз, тысячу. Но всё равно тебе было мало. Ты хотел меня так яростно, что, загляни Ангел хоть раз в твои мысли – отшатнулся бы в праведном негодовании. Отвернулся бы от тебя, отверг тебя.

\- Говори условия, - он прикусил совершенно обескровленную нижнюю губу и бросил полотенце. Я скромно ликовал. Я хакнул и пересобрал ядро этого бронекомпьютера, допек его до мяса и интегральных микросхем, я достал его, я... Он стоять ровно не может, просто получив знойное описание секса со мной этим вкрадчивым измывательским голосом.

\- Уничтожь последний островок из искусственного рукава. Оставь одну реальность, не подвергай своё настоящее опасности. Я подарю тебе... ту постель и тот разврат. Разгляжу в тебе тринадцатилетнего мальчика, изнывающего от желания сесть на член взрослого мужчины, даю слово. И посажу тебя на этот член. Много – столько раз, сколько ты будешь хотеть.

\- Как же ты понял... - он спрятал руки за спиной, в пустыне смертоносных глазах показалось что-то отдаленно похожее на живого человека. Тихий-тихий зов. Тоненькая трещина, из которой скупо пролился свет.

\- Да по твоим же отвратительным манерам, - я прижимал его к себе всё сильнее, мне становилось всё легче и легче, кольцо тошнотного страха на горле наконец разорвалось. Я не ошибся, я действительно разгадал эту тайну, мне больше не будет плохо, злостно и противно. Я ощущал почти счастье, огромный душевный подъем. - По той фразе, угрозе посадить меня самого на член. Ты перевернул всё вверх тормашками, как латентный любитель, эм... особо извращенной клубнички. Унижал меня, единственного, кто ставил тебя самого в унизительную коленно-локтевую позицию, разминал и засаживал в тебя до почек. Единственный, под кем тебе было хорошо. Дошло до меня, дошло.

Мы замолчали, он – угрюмо и отстраненно, я – захлебнувшись в океане чувств. Стискивал его в объятьях и думал о том, что он всё равно увидел эту развязку когда-то в своем вещем сне. Знал, что я буду его целовать, крайне медленно вспоминающего, как правильно краснеть, укладывать поперек постели, когда Ангела не будет дома, и возвращать в безумное детство, в котором половинки его души были вместе, а кровь была кровью, а не кристаллическим фреоном, согревала, жарила и сжигала, как на адской сковородке.

\- Отпусти меня, - вымолвил Данаис глухо, тычась мне в плечо во внезапно прорезавшейся блаженной заторможенности. Я снял ладонь с его темного затылка. - Я должен провести ритуал. Это на кладбище за чертой города, я вернусь под утро. Потоплю остров. Но ты... ты останешься последним напоминанием о том, что у меня была цельная душа. И если ты уйдешь, если выбросишь меня...

\- Я прополощу волосы от гадкого мазута, нанесенного второпях в парикмахерской аэропорта, чтобы они опять были похожи на твоё любимое льняное золото. И лягу спать. И если утром Ангел уйдет пораньше в город по неведомым, но приятным ангельским делам, ты найдешь меня спящим в его постели... Элф. Сможешь разбудить, рисуя пальцами картины на моем теле.

Прямая спина надменного и непобедимого мужчины-киллера, почти добравшегося по стеночке до выхода из кухни, согнулась. Плечи осунулись, а пальцы на босых ногах поджались.

\- И ты... завяжешь мне глаза?

\- И даже запястья, - я улыбался, умиротворенно рассматривая вымытые им тарелки, - если выдашь мне подходящий галстук.

 

_23.06.2015_


	18. ПОСЛЕСЛОВИЕ | AFTERWORD

На отрезке времени, если смотреть из прошлого – все четыре рукава остались, не стёртые. Скажем, они так и существуют в промежутке между двумя закрученными в спирали секундами. Но глядя из настоящего – все четыре уже закончились. Те трое молодых людей остались плыть по речке, где нет никаких рукавов, потому что рукава _позади_ , а смотреть им разрешено только вперед. И впереди – лишь одно неразветвленное русло. Периодически все трое – не все, правда, одновременно – вспоминают о пережитых отклонениях в форме дежавю, хотя обычно Властелин Времени обставляет всё так, чтобы участники раздробленной реальности никогда не могли понять, что их расчетверяли, а потом опять собрали.

Кси – ключевая фигура – оказался аномальной зоной воздействия. Пробился сквозь  фильтры на закрытую площадку, забрел туда, где уже находился один экземпляр человека с его именем. Ему не повезло оказаться «избранным» машинным мессией? Или всё-таки прорыв между рукавами произошел по вине их конструктора, недостаточно опытного для такой ювелирной работы? Ведь ему далеко до Бога, при всей ловкости и умении, не потягаться с Ним.

Но рассмотрим же весь фарс по порядку.

Казалось, никаких предпосылок к несчастью. Ангел вел Кси на самолет, в светлую сказку, а все самое жуткое кануло в лету: бревенчатый дом у озера, неудавшееся покушение, голод, снежная лавина, дыхание смерти у самого лица, перелом ног, долгое трудное лечение...

Ксавьер прошел в салон авиалайнера, стараясь не обращать внимания ни на кого из уже сидевших пассажиров, выбрал место у иллюминатора и вскоре уснул.

И начался |Modern End|. От которого Кси должен был очнуться настолько пропитанным чуждой ему реальностью, что не сразу сообразил бы, где находится, не узнал бы привычный мир. Однако он проснулся нормально, он был свеж, как огурчик. Очень странно. Почему? И почему нет?

Кси не какой-то там сон страшный увидел, а в целый фильм попал. В психологический триллер, специально снятый о нём, как о выпускнике Стэнфорда, работающем в богатейшей корпорации GTLL, бок о бок с настырным и прилипчивым коллегой Харви, а еще в ленте фигурировал неслабый такой бар «107», и еще более неслабый бармен, сладкий черноглазый Маттео. И наконец, жемчужина сценария – прошлое, запечатанное в черный ящик с говорящей желтой наклейкой «Warning! Нью-Мексико. Не вскрывать».

 

_Рассуждаем, что могло прийти Ксавьеру в голову._

_♠ Теория обратного сна. Он вовсе не уверен, что самолет и приземление в Нидерландах – настоящие. А вдруг фильм не кончился, а продолжается, но теперь – о реальности |_ _Du_ _Lac_ _|? И сон снится ему, лежащему дома в Нью-Йорке в обнимку с Элфом._

_♠ Теория похуже: ниоткуда не будет пробуждения, никогда, порочный круг псевдоснов не выпустит, а настоящая, какая-то пятая или десятая реальность – потеряна безвозвратно. И эту теорию, к сожалению, нечем опровергнуть, потому что нет кем-то четко прописанного правила о единственном варианте яви, как нет и подтверждающего маркера. По какому признаку вообще определять, что действительность – не копия какого-то еще измерения? А если выяснится, что оригинальный мир уничтожен?_

_♠ И самый главный вопрос – как понять, что ты не спишь? Просыпаться внутри сна можно сколько заблагорассудится, щипать себя, колоть – и сон никогда не кончится. Это, теоретически, самое отвратительное и несправедливое, способное довести до психоза._

 

Тем временем самолет благополучно долетел до пункта назначения, а любимый мужчина – привел Кси, по уши увязшего в лабиринтах Сомнения и догмах субъективного идеализма, домой, к бледному властолюбивому покорителю времени. К Данаису. К врагу. Начинается самое трудное и болезненное.

Данаис рассказал фантастическую, до чрезмерности перегруженную кровью историю: о том, как три вспомогательных мира латали главный, четвертый (ну или первый); как с помощью других реальностей он принципиально вмешивался в свою родную; как он спасал одну крохотную жизнь ценой множества других, убивал без счёта с пресыщенным и скучающим видом. Мироздание весьма кровожадно и не терпит насилия над собой безнаказанно, а он, палач, только рад подкинуть в горящую пасть новую плачущую жертву ради возвращения равновесия.

Кси – наверняка с целью оставаться в добром здравии – не поверил ни единому слову.

Однако «фильм» заставляет передумать с оценкой ситуации.

Этот жуткий подробный фильм-сон, вовсе не похожий на обычный режиссерский монтаж, содержал другие сны-фильмы помельче, и их было много, чересчур много и разных, потому что дни сменяли ночи, складываясь в годы, и череда этих лет получалась слишком длинной и настоящей. Она состаривала, дарила опыт и умудряла. Ни одно сновидение не могло подарить такую четкость и разрешение «экрана», яркость цветов, несмазанность лиц, полный и исчерпывающий набор характеров и реплик. Ни один фильм не мог быть снят с таким размахом – слишком много декораций, баснословно дорого. Таким образом, пятнадцатисерийный |Modern End|, ужавшийся в полчаса эфирного сонно-самолетного времени, стал самым убедительным доказательством, что все россказни мерзавца Данаиса – правда.

И тут, казалось бы, пора успокоиться, смириться, поблагодарить Ван Дер Ваальта за проделанную работу и за чудо инженерной темпоральной мысли, зажить счастливо и, возможно, долго. Нет? Почему нет?

Появляется очередное «но», сжигающее дотла картинку будущей утопии.

Что если Ксавьер с момента пробуждения от |Modern End| врал и притворялся? Врал – Ангелу, а притворялся – перед Демоном. Вдруг он ожесточенно сражался за неверие и отрицание раздробленной реальности по причине того, что вообще-то пострадал от нее? Что если он скрывает катастрофические последствия окунания своего ни в чем не повинного мозга в мистический триллер, который стоило бы предназначить к просмотру исключительно уголовникам в качестве наказания за их преступления перед человечеством? Ведь назвать |Modern End| лёгкой мелодрамой для домохозяек язык не повернется.

Что это значит? Что Кси №1 категорически не должен был знать, чем занят Кси №3. Он попросту не заслужил такого дерьма! Однако он узнал. Это плохо, но пока терпимо.

 

_А теперь возьмем чисто техническую сторону проблемы._

_♠ Ксавьер-европеец из |_ _Du_ _Lac_ _| влезает к Ксавьеру-американцу в |_ _Modern_ _End_ _|. Повторяю, что это попадание на площадку, где уже есть человек с твоим именем. Но их не становится двое! Один не видит другого со стороны! Значит, они в одном теле? Да. Ну пусть? Хорошо, ясно._

_♠ Ксавьер-европеец возвращается из |_ _Modern_ _End_ _| в родной |_ _Du_ _Lac_ _|, где преспокойно признается Данаису, что он слился с американским «коллегой». С инженерной точки зрения всё правильно и быть иначе не могло: раз они уже встретились в одном теле в побочном рукаве, то и вернуться в основное русло пространства-времени должны были вдвоем. Хет не видит в этом ничего страшного – потому что сам Ксавьер не выставляет эту новость трагедией!_

 

А может, он должен был? Заорать, что с ним приключилась беда. Он не мог промолчать просто так! Из чего делается последнее неутешительное умозаключение: его катастрофа шире вселенной, а сам секрет – настолько хреновый и мозговыносящий, что о нём ссыкотно плакаться.

Что же это за секрет? Как всегда, из области догадок и предположений:

Два независимо развивавшихся Ксавьера слились воедино и получили общую память, два ковша воспоминаний, два мировосприятия – и одно тело на двоих. Они превратились в новую непредсказуемую смесь дотошности, машинного анализа, кажущейся флегматичности и спящей (до поры) силы. Вероятно, это очень опасная смесь, еще вероятнее – взрывоопасная.

Как с этим жить? Не ждут ли его когнитивные нарушения, депрессия и в итоге страданий – параноидная шизофрения?

Чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть новый сенсационный тезис, нужно отправиться в последнюю сцену «фильма», после финальных его титров.


	19. ФИНАЛЬНАЯ СЦЕНА |ULTIMATE SCENE

В ванную с закупоренным сливом постепенно набиралась теплая вода. Крышка унитаза была опущена за ненадобностью. Рвотные позывы прошли. Шок остался.

Ксавьер осторожно взялся обеими руками за край умывальника и еще раз – в сотый раз! – рассмотрел в зеркальной дверке шкафчика с зубными и мыльными принадлежностями свои глаза. Да – редкого зеленого оттенка, да – замечательно красивые. Но нет! Не его родные, не те, что имелись в личной и безраздельной собственности двадцать четыре года и еще сколько-то там месяцев. Не такими он знал их всю жизнь. Ни первый из них, ни второй.

\- Проклятье, проклятье, проклятье... - шептал один не своим голосом.

\- Ненавижу их, ненавижу эту подлость, всё ненавижу, ненавижу... - шептал другой, и голос у него был такой же несчастный. И тоже не свой.

Они заорали вместе, сливаясь нотками ярости и отчаяния в общую симфонию растерянности и опустошения, потом рухнули под раковину и медленно отдышались. Одно на двоих тело болело в районе желудка и хотелось спать, но куда там спать!?

\- Мне очень жаль, что он изнасиловал тебя из-за меня, - неуверенно произнес первый, трогая при этом с особым болезненным вниманием губы, отслеживая их движение.

\- Замяли. Я хоть и дохляк, но не слюнтяй какой-то, не маменькин сыночек.

\- Ты посильнее меня будешь, - с уважением уточнил первый.

\- Сиротский приют поджигал тоже ведь не мямля, - снисходительно похвалил второй и добавил, несколько смутившись: - У меня спина чешется. В районе лопаток. А я, как гость, телом, ну, пока не оч...

\- Конечно, я почешу, - заверил первый и завел руку назад. Потом чуть не подпрыгнул. - Постой? У нас разные нервные системы?

\- Ну да. О-о-о, еще слева, под лопаткой. Да, чеши, чеши... хорошо...

Голова уронилась на грудь, показалось, что невменяемый субъект под раковиной, разговаривающий сам с собой, засыпает. Но нет, кто-то из них, оставшийся неузнанным, сосредоточенно облизывал высохшие губы. И после недолгого молчания – грустный шепот:

\- А что будем делать? Сбежим?

\- Нет, зачем...

\- Ты правда хочешь трахаться с исчадьем ада? Ты любишь его? Вон как в объятьях душил...

\- Ты хотел сказать – трахаться с братом Энджи. Боюсь, наш выбор сужен до ровно одного варианта. Нет, я его не люблю. Но да, он чертов запретный плод из сада садомазо-наслаждений, который я попробую, как бы тебя при этом ни тошнило.

\- Но наша голова? Она же правда чуть не взорвалась.

\- Ты так примерно себя вел весь вечер, сидел тихонько, не ревел даже, а внимательно слушал... Что нам помешает и дальше их обманывать, что всё в порядке, всё как прежде?

\- Как что? То, что больше ни хрена никогда не будет в порядке! Мы в дурку загремим. Через месяц, а то и быстрее.

\- Ну нет. Если не считать нового тембра голоса и какой-то чертовщины с глазами, то чувствуем мы себя нормально. Будем мыслить так, как мыслили всегда – холодно, извращенно, взвешенно и рационально.

\- И это поможет нам объединиться?

\- Нет, это поможет нам не ругаться по пустякам. Для начала, давай их поделим. Тебе кто больше нравится?

\- Ну, Ангел...

\- Ладушки, я забираю Данаиса.

\- Вот ты сейчас смеёшься?!

\- Нет! Ксавьер, ну бллин! Я помогаю нам! Выпутаться из этого дерьма хочу, пока оно глаза нам не залепило и в рот не полезло! А ты что делаешь? Повеситься хочешь?! И всё? Не убил себя тогда обломком лезвия в армейской душевой, так через шесть лет решил наверстать упущенное?

Стыдливое, неповоротливо исполненное качание головой. Нервный судорожный всхлип. Одна рука со стуком опустилась на плиточный пол.

\- А «Ксавьером» ты меня сейчас толсто потроллил... Ксавьер.

\- Ну прости. Мы или сдохнем, или расправимся с этим гадством сообща. Нравится, не нравится, а мы всё отныне делаем вместе. Телом ты научишься управлять самостоятельно, когда прекратишь так шугаться, еда местная тоже понравится, бьюсь об заклад, черничные кексики у Данаиса не подгорают. А сексом я буду заведовать сам. Лежи себе на полочке, поджав нервные узлы, и наслаждайся. Ангел будет с тобой очень нежен, коварен и неутомим. И полон непристойных сюрпризов. Понимаю, ты не знал его никогда, но гарантирую...

\- Кси?

\- А?

\- Нет.

\- Что «нет»?

\- Кларнет! Неудачная идея была, говорю – отбирать у тебя Энджи. Если я вообще-то охотился за Элфом, если я рисковать своей шкурой за него был готов. Если я прямо сейчас скучаю по нему... - стук коленки об коленку. - Послушай, я одержим бесовской сказочкой о пай-мальчике. Меня с ней надули и обокрали, мозги запудрили капитально. И мне придется или уйти в монастырь, или принять уродскую истину о том, в кого пай-мальчик мой превратился. И этот обман о сиреневых глазах принять. Всё принять. Принять Данаиса.

\- Тебя никто не заставляет, дурень, идти против своей природы и влюбляться в насильника. А в монастырь тебя всё равно никто не пустит, превратишь ведь его в бордель. Сиди в домике, я справлюсь с обоими близнецами, уж не сомневайся.

\- Я не сомневаюсь. Но без Элфа я зачахну с тоски и коньки отброшу – как волк без леса, даже досыта накормленный и напоенный. Сечешь? Я должен попытаться совладать с ненавистью к Хету и поставить знак «равно» между ним и Элфом.

\- Неудачная идея забрать Ангела выглядит более трезво и реалистично. Сечешь?

\- Бллин, ты разрешишь мне просто попытаться?!

\- Ну, черт тебя за уши дери... кто я, чтобы отказывать и запирать в карцер? У нас и карцера нет. Но можно в районе околосердечной сумки организовать...

\- Гребаный шутник, - возмутился второй и толкнулся в крестец.

\- Короче, - примирительно перебил первый, на автомате потирая заболевший копчик, - пробуй, но не сегодня, ладно? Сегодня просто постараемся не выдать начинающейся шизофазии, «голосов» и других проблем с головой. И выходить отсюда пора. Никто столько не моется, ванна почти до краев наполнена.

\- А если меня прихватит вдруг совершенно неожиданно, я не успею тебе шепнуть «спасай»?

\- Ну епт... прошибем стену лбом в истерике. В запой уйдем.

\- Фи, банально.

\- Наглотаемся снотворного тогда уж, седативного какого...

\- Вот только на колёсах ты еще не сидел, о да.

\- ...или закажем у уличных торгашей летальную дозу кокаина. Чуть менее банально?

\- Можно не летальную. На одну хорошую понюшку.

\- То есть я, значит, наркоман со стажем от медицинских препаратов, но тебе кокс можно, а мне – нельзя?

\- Только не надо этих осуждающих фырканий, святоша.

\- Подеремся?

Но вместо драки в одно рыло новоявленный дабл-Ксавьер побарабанил пальцами по полу, тихонько вздохнул и вынул из ванны пробку. Пополоскался в медленно сливаемой воде, полностью смыл с волос нестойкую краску, надел свежие трусы и футболку, в которых до этого обыкновенно спал в больнице, и вернулся в жилые комнаты.

Внешне спокойный и даже соблазнительно улыбающийся, он собрал своих любовников в гостиной, поглядел каждому в восхитительно искрящиеся тьмой глаза и задал убойный, а главное – такое своевременный вопрос:

\- Где Маттео?

Близнецы переглянулись в невольном ступоре. Очевидно, им требовалось несколько секунд для придумывания нового плана. _«Обойдутся»,_ \- шепнул один Ксавьер. И второй Ксавьер нетерпеливо ударил кулаком в стол.

\- Оу...

\- Не притворяйся, Хет, что он был искусственной подложкой на моем десктопе. Его глянец отличался от глянца остальных, хоть немного и не дотянул до текстур Эльфаррана. Так где он? - монстр-программист уже взобрался на стол, нависая над киллерами и принуждая к немедленному ответу.

Данаис сопротивляется, но Юрген сразу уступает:

\- Неподалеку. Изначально в Аарау жил. Потом в Болонье. Сейчас в Германию перебрался. Музыкант он. Ничем не болен, кроме обычных людских звезданутых амбиций. Неплохой парень, но натурал. Он не пара тебе.

Псевдоскорбный вздох. И хитрая белозубая улыбка:

\- А если я его навещу?

\- Я тебе навещу! - вскинулся Хет. - Обойдется без сладостей! Пусть трахает баб.

\- А Рэтт? Рэтт Дизайрэ, - не унимался свежеиспеченный шантажист.

\- Он наш посредник, обязательный буфер между клиентом и убийством, - неохотно выдавил Хет. Ксавьер щупал его донельзя колючим взглядом, изумрудный яд глаз был крепок и концентрирован как никогда.

\- Эндж, так это ты _ему_ отдавал фотографии моего «трупа»?

\- Конечно, нет, Данаис пошутил, - чуточку нервозно ответил Юрген и покашлял, как бы извиняясь. - Рэтт – одно из существ, рожденных в мечтах нашего творца. У человека, указанного лордом Асмодеем перед сделкой.

\- Кто он?

Ангел с загадочной медлительностью тронул шнурок на шее. Кусок метеорита почти сливался по цвету с его кожей. Второй Кси начал жечь первого в районе солнечного сплетения.

\- Я знал. От судьбы не...

\- Была очередь Энджи врать, - радостно ухмыльнулся Хет, перехватывая инициативу. - Сейчас мы сделаем предупредительный звоночек, разденемся и пойдем сочной скандальной троицей к Дизайрэ в гости. Никакой он не death-dealer, бизнесмен он! Содержит бар «107», на этот раз всамделишный, в соседнем квартале.

 - И всё же судьба...

\- Да забей ты на это! - Ангел выскочил из-за стола и шлепнул дабл-программиста и трипл-отшельника по худенькой заднице, одновременно принимаясь тянуть и стаскивать с него домашнюю футболку. - Мы личный код твоей кармы. Искусственно перекроенные по лекалам абсолютной красоты без участия пластического хирурга, ботулотоксина и силикона, чтобы быть твоим наваждением, наслаждением, наказанием и живой рекламой незащищенного секса. Кстати, пора деньги брать со всех глазевших на нас на улице.

\- Зачем деньги? - не понял Хет, застегивая на порозовевшем и притихшем Кси короткие лаковые шорты. - Пусть кровь сдают.

\- Зачем кровь? - передразнил Юрген, нахлобучивая на обалдевшего блондина еще фетиш-фуражку. - Пусть сразу целиком залезают в твой холодильник.

\- В порядке очереди! Я двух предыдущих не допил, трубочки в шеях торчат, не тронь!

\- Вы же на всю голову противоестественные... - пробормотал Ксавьер №1, не сдержавшись и как-то незаметно изменив привычке ничему не удивляться.

\- Но ты спокойно примешь это, - ласково ответили в унисон два мелодичных голоса: низкий бархатный и высокий льдистый. - Ты не знаешь, но мы убили своего творца. Он был слишком слаб и напуган нашим могуществом. Балуясь, мы его нечаянно уронили и разбили. Но ты – другое. Ты с удовольствием черпаешь нашу силу сам, ты не боишься, ты давно подготовлен к пляскам смерти. И ты любишь чудовищ. Не притворяйся, что вздрогнул.

_«Мерзость же! Мы сами теперь как двуглавое чудовище...»_

_«Просто забей. Пусть порезвятся»._

_«Я страшно устал, мозг выжат, как использованная мочалка. И чувство нелепое. Будто торчу с оружием в руках посреди поля, палю по воронам и не понимаю, что война закончилась. Ко мне осторожно подбираются сбоку, уговаривают не делать резких движений, пытаются успокоить и отобрать ружье, а я стреляю по ним – по тем, кто хочет мне помочь. Потому что руки не слушаются, я верчусь волчком, высматривая, кому еще пальнуть в башку, я никому не верю, а кровь кипит, все тело сотрясается в лихорадке, я бьюсь как припадочный и не могу остановиться. Ксавьер... я же тебя бью. Мы не выдержим, кто-то с ума сойдет»._

_«Выдержим. Пара дней – и ты бросишь старое ружьишко. Уляжешься рядом со мной у пульта. И треволнения твои улягутся. Верь мне. Мне ты можешь верить. Предать тебя, как на ноль поделить – невозможно. Я защищу тебя, я всегда защищу нас. А сейчас подставь голову, Ангел погладит ее. Прикосновения здорово успокаивают, знаешь ли, а тебя так редко гладили и приголубливали...»_

_«Я все равно боюсь. Да и эта порнографическая фуражка мешает»._

_«Он снимет ее, он же захочет сделать тебе приятно. Как и Хет, сколько бы раз он ни был проклят. Война окончена, мы победили. Не слушай их, если боишься, но слушай меня, верь в меня»._

_«Я верю. Правда, голову держать сил нет, она такая тяжелая...»_

_«Я придержу, придержу. Пока они гладят и целуют тебя. Ты отдохни – поспи. И я отдохну – напьюсь, потеряю пристойность и познакомлюсь с твоим Рэттом в баре. Разбужу тебя, когда он, заново соблазненный, подсунет нам под руку свой “пистолет” в штанах»._

_«Неужели разбудишь?»_

_«Ха. Да ты сам от его размерчика неравнодушно подпрыгнешь и проснешься»._

* * *

Тяжелая эмалевая дверь выпустила на лестничную площадку три обворожительные фигуры, бесшумные, серьезные и неописуемо чем-то довольные. Они держались за руки, как дети, в уголках их вызывающе накрашенных губ действительно прятались дети... а еще маньяки-психопаты, несостоявшиеся самоубийцы, художники-ваятели голых женских сисек и голого человеческого ужаса.

Ни одна из этих фигур, спускавшихся на улицу по старым скрипучим ступенькам, не отбрасывала тень.

 

26.12.2015


End file.
